My Burning Flame Called Love
by MentalSeimei
Summary: Rated M for explicit cotent. Summary: Roxas and Axel got together to realze they are reecarnated souls coming back to save the humble land of Kumtani. But the evil demon Trios who loves Roxas will make sure it wont happen. Rated M.
1. Prolouge: Roxas Poem

"Hello"

Hello my dear, hello my love

I am the angel sent to watch you from above.

Take my hand and fly with me

above the clouds into eternity.

Hello my guy, hello my glorious day

when you kiss me, you take my breath away.

You let me swim in your puddle of love

your eyes, your soul is as pure as a dove.

Hello my art, hello my life

when I'm with you, there's no reason for strife.

we can express our love in anyway shape or form

under the covers it's warm.

Hello my babe, hello my air

we can live in serenity with no care.

Your my reason that I'm here to stay

it doesn't matter even if we're gay.

Hello my soul, hello my skin

when we were in bed, you came in.

I carry a piece of you, and you carry a piece of me

it's our truth and destiny.

Fly, fly with me to Bountyland, oh please don't cry

all our worlds share this sky.

* * *

Okay this is a prolouge to my story... I hope you like it, I just updated it so yay! I needed to edit it. 


	2. My first time

Finally, I worked hard on this chapter. I hope y'all like it! Review please!

I don't own kingdom hearts. They belong to Square Enix and Disney.

* * *

As I sit in a 11th grade class in D.I High, there is a boy I really love. His name is Axel. Hair as red an apple, skin as pale as mine. He is a maniacal pyro, and yet I'm drawn towards him. A certain charm shall we say he has, makes me hot for him. That's why we got together as lovers. See it all started in 8th grade...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Axel, I'm Roxas. Remember me? Me and Sora hang out together, with Riku, sometimes you were there?" I liked him 'cause he has a certain likeness to him, but also a complete asshole._

_"Yeah, I remember. What do you want?" I looked at his eevil smug looking face._

_"I wanted to say hi, but nevermind." I said defensively._

_"Hey, I was just yankin' your chain, don't get butt-hurt." He joked. I laughed and we engaged in a swell conversation about just random shit. After that we became inseparable best friends. We hung out all the time. Never really gave me and Sora time to hang, but come on, scary enough he is like my brother. Even scarier a twin brother. So naturally Sora and Riku became jealous of mine and Axel's friendship. Oh well. Time will come and they will learn_

_to accept it._

_7 months to the day we met me and Axel had our first kiss. It was a spontaneous kiss. He caught my attention and I got lost in his eyes, his big, green, fire loving eyes. He plunged his head at mine and kissed. It was a perfect kiss, but, of course, not my first, it wasn't his first either, but It was still perfect. _

**RETURN FROM FLASHBACK**

Now, I'm in 11th grade and he is in 12th. Everything is going great. Sora and Riku recently found love for one another, me and Axel are having another romantic date tonight. I've been waiting forever for this friday night, cause it is our 1 year anniversary of being lovers. Lately, we both have been piled with homework, our jobs, and home life, we haven't had anytime to be with each other. Tonight is probably one of the only nights we're free to romance ourselves. I'm just too excited!

But, first, I just have to get through the rest of the day, until I get to that point. My life is hell now. But, I know that at the end of the day I can see or hear Axel and his wise ass remarks. Just being near him makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

---

"Hey mom, I'm going to stay the night at Axel's house okay?" I screamed at my mom as I left to Axel's. I was already a little late as it is. I hope he doesn't get mad. I can't stand it.

"Okay honey. Have fun!" And just like that I left. I hopped in my red cougar and drove off. _Okay I have my hair nice, check. My black and white satin , pinstripe shirt, check. Breath sterilizers, _I checked my breath,_ minty, fresh! Check. Okay, I'm already to be with my love._

I pull up to his house and park. I see the windows covered in red and black curtains. He has something wonderful planned for our date tonight. _I wonder if tonight is our night that we finally get to be intimate sexually. I mean, Axel always teases me about fucking me, what if tonight is the night? I dunno, most likely. _

As I walk up to the door I smell a smell of steak, soaked in garlic and onion sause. I love steak. I knock on the door moderately loud, and hear a voice yell, "It's open!". I open the door and look inside. It is so nice, black, red, and pink candles softly light the room enough to see perfectly and yet still be dark. The fireplace was lit and looked as though it had been burning happily for hours. The hearth of the fireplace had rose petals,red,white and pink, and two big red pillows with a table that had two fine china plates and wine. How he was able to get wine, I'll never know.

I walk into the kitchen, Axel was wearing leather pants and a red silk shirt. Also an apron that had a womans body in a bikini on it. I giggled when I saw it.

"So nice body." I was in a giggle fit.

"Yes, and yours is too." Damn Axel and his smart ass remarks, but it's those little things that makes him so loveable. "Just sit on one of the pillows I'll be there in a minute. I thought he was gonna bust me for being late. I guess not.

"Okay! By the way, how did you get the wine?" I was curious.

" I asked my mom if I could for us, I told her it was for me and my girl," He smirked, " and your my girl."

"Sure." and left towards the living room, suddenly he spoke.

"I know your late. But it's this time only will I let it go. Next time there **will** be a consequence." Axel looked at me with those vivacious green eyes and smirked at me."Got it memorized?"

I looked at him, gave a quick smile," Yeah, I do." He scoffed.

10 minutes later he came out of the kitchen with our dinner. We had steak, baked potatoes smothered in sour cream, and boiled carrots and peas. It all looked delicious! "Oh. My. Bob. Axel, it all looks delicious." I dived into the delicious food. My mouth felt as though it was in heaven, everything was so delicious the steak, cooked to perfection. The baked potato, everything. I never knew he had it in him. He poured us the wine, as we cuddled on the hearth of the fireplace. We held each other to get the cold winter air from us.

We sat like that for 10 minutes, drinking the whole bottle of wine. "Roxy," He said I looked up at him, " I love you." He stared back into my eyes.

" I love you too, Aku." I looked deep into those green eyes, and he into mine, he lunged his lips onto mine and we shared another kiss that was even more passionate than the first. We hugged and made out on that floor. Tonight is the night.

Soon enough, everything got hot and heavy, and even more sexual with every sweet kiss we laid upon each other. Axel tore my shirt off and explored my chest. Licked every soft and vunerable area he thought of. He took my nipple to his lips and licked it." Oh, Aku!" It felt so good. As he did that I did work on his shirt to take it off, to expose his muscular upper-half.

I got it off and threw it on the couch. He licked me down to the brim of my pants, and slowly undid them, to reveal a slightly happy member. "I guess you _are_ happy to see me." He said and licked the very top of it. What he said didn't get to me. I arched my back in pleasure.

"Oh.. A-A-xel," I screamed as he took my member into his mouth. He sucked me. Then, he put his fingers to my mouth, "Suck." No arguing with that logic, and did as I was told. When they were lubed fully, he stuck one in and I hesitated at that." It's okay babe. Relax, from this point on it will only get better.

I trusted him. He entered, slowly. It hurt like hell. He whispered soft lovely things to me to revlieve the pain. He got in all the way, and moved out and in 'till he hit "the spot". "RIGHT THERE!" I screamed. It felt so good and like hell at the same time.

He smirked, and kept creeping in out and hitting that one spot,"Oh..A-a-xe-ll." He stopped. "Don't stop!" I begged him. Then, he started again. It was pleasure beyond anything I could ever dream. I felt his seed expell in me. Now it's his turn.

He stopped and laid back. I knew what to do. I lubed my fingers and made sure his hole was ready for me. I slowly entered him. He cringed at it. " I trusted you, trust me." And I went in all the way very slowly. Then retreated, and came back. I hit his spot and he screamed in pleasure." Oh, Roxy! There keep going!" And I did. In and out faster, and faster with each thrust. He arched his back and moaned with delight. "Oh. Ro-o-x-y-y. Keep going! faster!" He never wanted me to stop. And I didn't want to stop.

"I'm coming Axel!" I screamed at him, and my seed expelled in him. It was a wonderful feeling. After, we cuddled, and just layed there. Beads of sweat came from us. He held me near him, and I fell asleep in his arms. I never wanted this night to end.

He carried me upstairs to his bed and we fell asleep together. It was the best time of my life. If only it could stay like this forever, I'd be the happiest person on the face of this earth.


	3. His Return I Never Saw Coming

This chapter was easy to write! I think you guys will love it. Muhahah! excuse the maniacle laughter**  
**

* * *

**- THE NEXT MORNING -**

I woke up the next morning cradled in his muscular arms I wish we could stay like that forever. He gently spoke to me, "Good morning love." He kissed me on the top of my head. I looked up at him and put my arms around his waist and pulled him towards me.he put his arms around me and we cuddled underneath the covers.

"Good morning babe." I said to him. I kissed his chest.

"Didn't you have enough last night love? Or do you want more?" He asked me. I don't know I'm pretty sore from last night. But every ache on my body is worth it. We proved our love for one another and I couldn't be any happier.

"No, more please?" I said to him.

"We can't, my parents are home. Plus, after last night I'm good." Axel said as he rolled on his back and put his hands behind his head. I rolled on his chest and he put his arm around me. I started to sing:

_When I met you I never thought 'till I saw you grab my hand_

_grab me, take my hand, fly with me, take me to neverland_

_go above the clouds dressed in white_

_into the forever sky_

_live me, love me forever_

_c: Take me away to a place_

_where we can be free_

_give me te love I know you can give _

_show me the way to the light_

_never again leave my sight_

_V: Up in the sky we fly over_

_everyone can see us your my lover_

_your my life _

_no reason for strife_

_we go soaring above all_

_in the night we fall_

_to the ground to rest_

_I will sleep on your chest_

_c: Take me away to a place_

_where we can be free_

_give me te love I know you can give _

_show me the way to the light_

_never again leave my sight_

_V: now, we've finally arrived_

_our souls collide_

_to the sound of silence_

_flushed away pain and bad sense_

_we've soared up and in_

_you think we're finished with our journey? _

_it has only begin_

_we go more to escape_

_the judgement and fear_

_to our eyes will be no tears_

"Roxas, that was beautiful." Axel said and looked at me.

"I just thought of it. It's about me and you." I said.

"I will one day, I'll take you to neverland." I was filled with happiness. This happiness is above all, you can't explain a feeling this good. I started to tear up.

"My love, why are you crying?" Axel had concern for me.

"It's not sad tears, it's happy tears, we will go one day. I hope so."

Soon after we got up and started to get ready. I had to get home before my mom worries. But, I know I'll never forget my first time with my love, Axel.

----

I got home freezing my ass off. My mom wasn't home but my sister and brother was.

"Hey Roxas!" My sister Namine said.

"Sup Rox." My brother Cloud followed.

"Hey, uh, don't tell mom I'm late coming home." I said and ran upstairs I heard them say we won't but I was busy going upstairs. I had a glow. I was happy. More than ever. I took a shower and waited for monday to come. That's when I get to tell Sora everything.

It seemed as though the weekend was going slow on purpose. Time doesn't want to keep going, but it has to so it decides to go slow. Damn! I need to learn to hold on, keep my cool, monday will come eventually. Patience is what I need.

Finally monday is here and I hop in my car and drive to school. I get there and Sora awaits by his car for me. I can't wait for him to know. I can't wait to tell him.

"Hey Sora, I need to tell you about friday." I yelled at him.

"Okay what happend?" He askes me.

"Me and him made love for the first time." I saw the expression on his face turn from sleepiness to surprised.

"No way! Oh. My. Bob. Thats awesome!" He said.

"I'll tell you more at work, right now let's just get to class." I say cause the bell is about to ring in 5 minutes.

"Yeah, let's go." And we walk to class.

We got inside and we go straight to our lockers. I pull out my first three class books and close it. First period I have history. We are studing world history. It is awesome. I walk to my first class and I see a flash of black hair flow past me. That hair looked familiar. I smelled and it smelled like someone I knew long ago, before I moved to Destiny Islands. No It can't be. I'm just hallucinating, he can't be here.

I get to my first period and sit and talk with Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Sora. We were talking about randomnesses. Sora is the only one that knows my situation. He knows my past and present, no one else knows but him. I never wanted to tell anyone else.

The bell rings and we take our seats. The teacher Ms. Pinrete comes in followed by a person who looks so familiar. _I've seen him before, but I don't know where. Maybe when I hear his name it will come to me._

"Good morning class. We have a new student! Everyone welcome our new student Trios Surrgart. My eyes widdened fearsomely at the name. Sora turned and looked at me, his expression was similar to mine He mouthed "It's him". The worst has come, I feared. I feared the day my old boyfriend came back into my life after what he'd done to me.

"Okay, Trios, sit next to..." She scanned the seating chart. " Roxas, sit next to Roxas," My heart stopped in fear. I never wanted to see him. " Roxas raise your hand!" I couldn't move. Every muscle in my body froze.

"It's okay, I know who Roxas is." Trios said.

"Good, well if you need to know anything, Roxas is your guy."

He turned and looked directly into my eyes, I saw his look it was evil, and he said, "I know." And took a seat next to me. Good thing I have Sora, Riku, and Axel to help me if anything happens to me again by that black haired, yellow eyed guy. Yes, again, see it all started...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Haha! You should've never ignored the maniacle laughter. Now you have to wait to read the rest of the story. I'm just kidding. It will be here shortly. Oh and The song Roxas was singing, I wrote it. Not reall good but I needed something! haha well the next chapty will be here soon! 


	4. The Flashback And Return

I worked on this chappy from 11-1 last night and from 9-6 now. I wanted the best and I got it! Here you go! Until next chappy! X D

* * *

**  
-FLASHBACK-**

_It all started 5 years ago, before I moved to Destiny Islands, I live in a place called Hurogo. It is very far from here. It was a peaceful place, there wasn't any violence, or troubles, that anyone can see, but I did. Everyday I'd hear a wife screaming at her husband, or and type of yelling. But, my parents always told me to but out. We didn't want to 'cause any trouble._

_When I went to school, I met this boy. His hair was black, not the ugly black, no, it was pure black. Sometimes it looked as though his hair was blue. And his eyes were a rare shade of yellow, the scary yellow that everytime you see them you'd almost shit yourself. I met him and we became friends instantly. He was seemingly nice. He told me his name was Trios Surrgart. I thought that was a beauiful name. I did have feelings for him. I mean it's rare to come upon a being that had so many beautiful qualities to him._

_A couple of months after our first meeting, he told me he liked me and asked me to be his. I was overwhelmed, and intantly replied as yes. That was my first mistake. From that point on it would be hell, everyday of wondering, everyday of pain he'd cause me. I never knew that when I met him, he seemed nice and I never thought he could do anything like that to me._

_I couldn't hang out with any of my friends. He always told me he owned me, that I was his and if I were to break his heart he'd kill me. That wasn't scary, the scary part was he never told me angerily, he was calm saying this. He absolutly showed no emotion, but you can see it in his eyes. Thats what truely scared me._

_I had to ask if I wanted to see my friends or even speak to them. He always beat me whenever I asked him. He told me that the answer will always be no. But I always hoped one day it would be yes._

_"No, why do you keep asking me? I told you the answer will always be no. You're mine, I control you. Never forget that." Trios said to me. _

_"Sorry." I'd say to him. He always made me feel ugly. I wished everyday that I'd die so I wont have to be here and endure this pain. _

_One frightful monday, before we went to school, Trios pulled me into his house and raped me. It happened every monday for 1 year. He came in me and told me if I screamed he'd push my face into the glass window. _

_"Now, we don't want to scar up that beautiful face, now do we?" He always told me. I never replied. I learned to just let him do whatever and keep my mouth shut. He had me trained. _

_Then one glorious day, my dad got moved to a place called Destiny Islands for his job, so we had to move. I was so happy to hear the news and we had to go right away. I felt free, for the first time. I cried, not sad tears, oh no, I never will miss this. I cried tears of joy, hapiness, I never want to live through this again. He'd caused me so much pain, Why would I stay? Why would I miss it?_

_When I told him I was to leave, he told me something I never will forget, " You may leave now, but I will find you, and you will be mine once again. I promise you." Those were the last words I ever heard him speak. I never took them to heart, I thought once he's out of my life it will be for good. _

_"Goodbye Roxas, I'm sorry we never got to hang because of him." Biana said._

_"Yeah, Trios keept us apart, please let us be in contact, call us every weekend. We'll keep this to ourselves." Ron said._

_"Okay guys. I promise. But, you wont see me again unless you travel. I'm never coming back to this hell hole. So many bad memories I want to repress." I started to tear up. _

_"No matter where you go he might find you. Be well, and never forget us." Biana said. She was right, but by then I will be long gone and never see him again._

_"Thanks you guys. I'll miss y'all." And like that I hoped in the car and left for the airport. Is it possible to be fucking glad to leave a place of horrible memories, and be sad at the same time? I will miss all my friends, but I never want to see him again. And if I do in the future and he tries to lay a hand on me, I will kill him. I promise. _

**-RETURN-**

After first period class, I met Sora at the door. He looked super pissed and nervous.

"Is that him? 'Cause if it is and he touches you I'll tell Axel and Riku. Then you'll know he'll think twice." Sora says being super protective. He thinks of me as his brother, I love it. I know I'm protected.

"Yes Sora, That's him. Just don't do anything yet, and don't tell Axel." Sora had a puzzled looked on his face.

"Why?" He said trying to understand.

"This is my battle, if I need help I'll ask. Until I say help, don't do anything. I don't want to risk an early death." I had to be frank with him. He needs to know, Trios already thinks I'm a bitch, if I let people fight my battles for me, well, it would prove his point.

"Okay, But it should be a code word. Hm, what should it be?" Sora had his thinking hat on.

"How 'bout 'Axels love ' ?" I said. I thought it was perfect.

"Yeah, that will work. Okay well I got to go to P.E. I'll see you at lunch." Sora ran off toward the locker room, and I went to my next class. _I wonder if he is looking for me now. I hope he isn't 'cause it's a bad idea. Axel is here and Axel is kinda angry when I hang around boys that he doesn't know. I'm like that too. I just hope he doesn't, or isn't._

"Hey babe!" I hear Axels voice.

"Hey Axel! I give him a huge hug. _no one is around, I'll give him a kiss. _And planted a huge kiss on him.

"Whoa, I didn't know you were that happy to see me!" And glances a big smile.

"Sorry, I needed one." I tried to look innocent.

"Did you see the new kid? I don't like him," I was confused. He doesn't even know him. "I don't know why, I just have a bad feeling about him." This is so funny. Every damn thing Axel is saying is true. Only for me though.

"Yeah, It's weird." I want to tell him so bad. I just can't. I know if I tell Axel, he will go up to him and light him on fire and make him wish he never laid a hand on Axel's Roxy. I feel safe and protected, but as I told Sora, my battle, my problem.

"Shit, I gotta go to class, bye babe! I give him another kiss.

"Okay, Bye Roxy." And I leave to math class.

I almost make it to my class, when a pair of hands grab me and pull me towards the wall and covers my mouth. Then I hear him speak, the voice I can't stand, and never want to hear again.

"Hey Roxas, Remember me? I never though I'd stare into those evil eyes ever again.

* * *

Okay I love this chapter. It is awesome. I'm sorry to leave you guys hanging! I promise no more hanging. This will be the last chapter That I leave you hanging! 

Thanks Riku-stalker for the reviews: D


	5. Love and Rape, What?

Okay longest chapter I ever wrote, plus don't be mad at me for this chapter. My hands are the ones typing balme them for any discomfort. Warning: yaoi content for all those haters. (I own Trios!!)

* * *

"Hey Roxas, Remember me?" I never thought I'd stare into those evil eyes ever again. "I never forgot about you. It took me awhile, but, I convinced my parents to let me move here, seeming how we had something special, don't you think?" I can't believe he is doing this to me again after all this time. And I can't speak because his hand is over my fucking mouth. 

I mumbled something fierce, but he couldn't make it out. "Oh, I'm sorry," He moved his hand. "What was that?" He looked at me like he used to 5 years ago, that's what scared the living hell out of me. That look always used to bring me down, now it just makes me furious.

"I said I'd go away if I were you." I said and glared devilishly at him. I meant business, I could tell by the look on his face that I had imposed no threat on him what-so-ever. No matter how hard I have to try, I had to let him know, I'm stronger, wiser, and ready to kick his ass if he tried anything. And If I can't do it, I have a maniacle pyro of a boyfriend who will.

"Or what?," He looked at me with a calm face, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Don't you remember? I own you. You have nothing, you are nothing, I'm you. And yet you act on freewill. I'm back in your life now. You answer to no one but me now. So be ready to make up 5 years that you and I have lost." He said to me.

"No. I'm not yours. I'm mine, I belong to me. And even if I did have an owner, it'd be my boyfriend." I was about ready to hit him, I wanted him to feel the pain he made me feel. Paybacks a bitch right?

"Boyfriend? Roxx, you're cheating on me? I stayed faithful to you. I knew one day we'd meet, and you've got someone new. You're even more as pitiful as you were 5 years ago. No matter, I will have you mine again, and when I do, you'll have it worse than you could even imagine." He said. He let me go and he walked away. "Oh, by the way, your boyfriend, has nothing on me. I'll be sure to find out who, and when I do find out who he is I will kill him for even being with you for touching you for anything." Just like that not another word came from him, he left. I slowly watched as this doltish black haired boy left my sight.

_Fuck! Shit! Damn! _I can get Axel hurt. If he gets hurt I'd never forgive myself. Why does Trios have to kill Axel? I love Axel. He's the second guy and the only guy that treated me with some respect with the love I know I earned. And I can get him hurt just for even loving me the way he does. Or maybe, Trios isn't gonna kill him, just maybe beat him to a pulp, even then I have to defend my boyfriend. But, I know Trios, there is more than half a chance that he will kill Axel. I feel tears starting to well in my eyes. I want to cry oceans of tears for bringing Axel into it. There is no solution to my problem. And If there is, I don't want to resort to murder. That's beneath me.

I'm already late to class might as well not go. But, I have to tell Sora everything. I can't do this. Sora needs to know everything that went down today. Let us just hope that Trios doesn't find out who my Boyfriend is.

-------

When I got to advisement, the class before lunch, I see Sora. We share that class. I got nervous and frightened. I tremble at the fact that soon, Axel could be dead because of me.

"Sora, come here, it's important!" I yelled at him. He looks over and runs towards me. He has the identical look on his face that is on mine. He knows.

"What? What, happened? He got to you huh? I'll kill that son-of-a-bitch!" Sora clenched his fists of fury, as if he were to walk right up to Trios right now and punch him smack dab in the face.

"Yes, he did. He told me that he is gonna kill my boyfriend. He doesn't know who it is, but he is gonna find out. Don't tell him whatever you do. With stand contact with him what-so-ever." I coudn't see it on his face, but he understood. I just knew he did.

"Okay Rox. But, promise me you won't die in the battle. In times when he thinks he has the upper hand, promise me you will take him down. And don't let Axel die either. And if you have to, scream what our code is, no matter where I am at the time, I'll be there." He said. Sora cares about me. I care about him.

And as much as I don't want to promise him that I say, "I promise Sora. If I need both yours and Riku's help I'll say the code plus "Friends". What would I do if I didn't have you guys?" I saw Sora laughing his ass off. Apparently from something I have said.

"You'd probably be.. I dunno, with Trios I guess." Sora started to calm himself. He probably is right, I could be with him and be in the most horrific situation right now. I think it's fate that my dad got moved to Destiny Islands. I'm glad.

"Yeah, I'm so glad. Sora thanks for being there for me. You're a true friend." I said.

"Hey, I thought I was your brother? Make up your mind woman!" He starts laughing again. The teacher stares at us that evil shut up glare.

"You are, and I am not a woman, or and female. Shut up, dude, your getting us into hella trouble." I pushed him and my hand over his mouth to shut him up. I'm not trying to get in trouble, that's the last thing I need.

"Okay Rox. Damn! Trying to kill me eh?" Sora thinks he is the funniest thing on earth. "Rox I know what you're thinking, I don't think, I _**know**_." I rolled my eyes at him. Shook my head, I don't, won't believe he is funny.

"Well, what ever man." And at the moment the lunch bell rang. Sora and I sprinted towards the lunch room. We didn't stop for anything. As we ran we spotted our loves, Riku and Axel. They were sprinting to the lunch room too. They were faster than us because they used to run from the cops and shit. They are bad boys, me and Sora made a pact to try to change them. I worked I got Axel's love and love him in return. Riku is almost there.

"Hey cutties! Wait for us guys!" Sora ran. I knew what he was thinking. He he he. He was thinking something about Riku.

"No, we are fucking starving! We'll save seats for you though." Axel screamed at us.

"Fucking douches! Thanks." I screamed sarcasticly. Me and Sora got a little extra push and ran faster. We were second pair of people in line. We were fucking starving too, but those two are fucking hyenas.

We got into the lunch room, got our lunch and sat with Riku and Axel. We got into a stupid, random conversation. It started out as pickles, then got to talking dirty. I don't remember how it got that way. Maybe it's Axel's fault because he is the nasty freakazoid. Hey! Another thing that makes him loveable.

"So, Rox. What's new?" Sora said. At first I had no clue what he meant. "Isn't there something you need to tell a certain person, about certain stuff?" Then it hit me. He wants me to tell Axel about Trios.

"No, somethings aren't meant to be said to early." I said to him through clenched teeth.

"If you don't I will. And don't think twice I won't, 'cause I will." Sora looked serious.

"Fine then. I'll tell him later though." Sora held his hand at mine.

"Deal." And we shook hands.

Axel and Riku looked stupid. They had the what-the-fuck faces on. We coontinued our lunch and thats when he came up to me. Wrong place and wrong time. I got so nervous I swear I almost shit myself.

"Hey Roxx." He looked at Axel, "May I join?" He starts to sit, I was surprised who said no.

"No, There is no more room. Plus we are having a secret meeting." Axel is my fucking hero! I love him so.

"Alright. Then later Roxx. Bye people." And he leaves to sit by himself. Every now and then I feel him staring, no, not staring, glaring at me. As if he were to say, "I'm goiing to get you back Roxx. And kill anyone that gets in my way".

Later, after we ate, we just went and hung out at the bathrooms. No on goes there anymore since a kid got shot in there 3 years ago. So it's mostly desolate at times. As soon as we stepped through the door Me and Axel take the big stall first. "Ah ha! We get it!!" Me and Axel laugh.

"You get it this time, but next time it will be me and Sora." Riku says.

Inside the stall, me and Axel get intimate, for the first time since that friday. He sits on the toilet and isit on his lap. We share seemingly never ending kisses. He held me close to him, like he was afraid to let go or he'll lose me. But that's the thing, he will never lose me. His body rocks close next to mine. I feel a excited member bulging.

I run my hands through his his firery red hair, and hold his head at mine. "Roxy, could you do me a favor?" He whispered so Riku and Sora couldn't hear. I look at him into those beautiful green eyes. I gave him around of more kisses. I want to tease him. I rock my hips on his excited member, it became happier. "Roxy, s-stop te-easing me-e." I wanted to. I loved it, but then he always gets me back ten fold.

"Okay, I will. Say no more." And I get off. I can hear Sora mumbling Riku's name a little bit. I don't think I should be doing this while Trios is around. But he won't come in here.

I slowly unzip Axel's jeans and pull them down. And I see his happy member. He looks at me hopefully. I grab it and I start getting him off. Moving my hand up and down on the most sensitive part. I hear him moaning an groaning. I love that sound. I want to tease him but then I get sad and feel bad. I want my love to be happy. I'll do whatever for Axel. I love him.

"Can you uh...," Axel couln't really speak. I was letting him swim in the ocean of love. He slurred his word a little. But, I understood him perfectly. And I did. I took it to my mouth. And sucked like it was a lollipop. And I heard him go louder. I heard him say my name ,"Roxy.." I heard from him. I loved it. He isn't in pain, he is in pleasure. Love is pleasure not pain.

"Hey you, shut up! We are trying to be intimate over here." Riku says loud enough to hear, but not so the whole school can. I think Axel heard him but was to busy feeling good. I kept on. I didn't stop 'till he told me too.

"Roxy, I'm coming." Axel whispers as low as he could. I went faster. I licked the bottom going up to the top. I waited for his seed. I wanted to taste it. I didn't know why but I just did. He spurted it in my mouth. I can't explain the taste. It was wierd. Axel and his dick looked satisfied. That's when I know my job is done.

"Now you." He said I took a glance at my watch. Three minutes 'till the bell rings to go to class.

"Oh, not me. Later, the bell is about to ring." Axel hurried and out his pants on. "Hey, freaks the bell is about to ring. Hurry up, we aren't waiting for your asses to get dressed or what not."

"We are done. Lets go now" Sora said. When we exited the stall, Riku was holding Sora on the floor. Like they were cuddling. It was so cute. "Damn. Took you long enough." Riku said.

"Is it wrong to be doing this at school?" I Sora asked. I was kind of wondering that too. It is kind of wrong. But, no one caught us. Not even Trios. Good. 'Cause if he found out bob knows what he'd do to me.

"Okay lets go." We walk out and Axel says to me. "I owe you one. How 'bout at your house? I'll meet you in front after school. We'll discuss it then." He gives me one last kiss and walk off with Riku. Me and Sora watch our loves leave then we leave to oue class. That's when the bell rings. OKay good. Time is treating us good.

"Did you have fun?" Sora asked me on our way to class.

"Yeah, but, I was kinda worried someone was gonna catch us. Especially Trios. If he did, Bob knows what he'd do.

"Okay well. Me and Riku are meeting after school to, uh.. finish our activities. So yeah." Sora says, and blushes. I knew what he meant by "activities".

"Okay, I'm meeting Axel too so yeah."

"Your not telling him are you?" Sora asks.

"No. Not yet at least." I look down.

I want the rest of the day to hurry up. I know It will go by slow. I just want to be in my babe's arms and lay on his muscluar chest. 'Cause then I'd be safe.

----

_Bing, bing, bing _

Finally, saved by the bell. I packed my stuff in my backpack and ran out the door. I ran past everyone And I saw Axel standing in front of the school. How he gets there so fast I'd never know.

"So are you ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I am ready for anything. We turn to the parking lot and we get into my car. I love my red Cougar. The warm leather saets, and the color is the color of love. My inner burning flame. I drove and turned on speedy speed boy by Marko Polo. I love that song.

The drive was ten minutes and it was songful. We sang to all those techno and Rap songs. Including "Colt 45" by Afroman. It was so noisey but I loved it.

-----

We pulled into my parking spot. Only my sister Namine was there, most likely she was sleeping. Me and Axel came in and went to the kitchen for a snack. He sat at the table and I grabbed us chips and sodas. "Follow me."  
I tell him and we head upstairs towards my room.

We get to my room and for some reason it seemed happier. The walls were glowing raidiently, and the floor didn't try to trip me today. I put my backpack on my desk and slipped out of my shoes. Axel copied. I sat o my bed, he sat next to me. We shared another intimate embrace, and infinite number of kisses. After a couple of minutes Axel laid me down, un buttoned my shirt half way from the bottem up and licked my chest. It was so amazing, this feeling was. I started to moan a little, not a good moan, more like a hurry your ass up type of moan.

He got the hint. " No, I'm teasing you like you were teasing me." I knew I had it coming. He licked and went to my pants. He acted like he was gonna unzip them, but then he went up and kissed my chest gentley. He continuously repeated it until me and my dick couldn't take it anymore. My member was throbbing and stiff

"Okay," I begged, "I won't tease you. Please." He looked at me. I saw a smirk go across his face.

"Finally, you can with stand alot." He started at my zipper. He took off my pants and saw my stiff member. " Ah, Your turn." And he gentley held and started getting me off. I was having an fit. It felt so good. I arched my back, dipped my head back into the pillow. After a few minutes he took it to his mouth and sucked. Thats when it got even better. I wasn't coming, yet. But I was super happy.

Then I heard a knock at my door. I fussed. "What?" I screamed looking for my pants. I was fucking pissed. Right in the middle and someone knocks on my fucking door, great.

"Roxas, Trios is here. Can you believe it? He wants to hang out with you." Namine says.

" I already have company over. tomorrow." I say to her.

"Okay I'll tell him. Who is over Axel huh?" She says. I think she is suspecting something.

"Yeah, we are plotting to take over the world. Do you mind?" And like that she left. Good.

Axel got back to what he was doing. And this time no interruptions. I was back again arching my back in pleasure, dipping my blonde head into the pillow as Axel swallowed my member countless times. "I'm coming." I say into his ear. He gets ready for my seed. It spurted and he caught it with his mouth. I put my pants back on and we start making out again.

Suddenly I hear rocks at my window. Please tell me it isn't him. I hope not. I go to my window and I see him. "Hey, let me come up." He screams.

I open the window and tell him, " I have company right now. Tomorrow. Bye." And shut the window. "How does he know you?" Axel interrogated me.

"Before I moved here, He was uh, my last boyfriend. I told him that I had a new one and I guess he doesn't understand what no is." Axel was squinted his eyes.

"Okay. Well he needs to stop, your my love." I knew what love is like. Not with Trios, but Axel showed me love. "I gotta go home. See ya tomorrow!" He embraced me and kissed me one last time. I watched him leave.

I went to my bed and started my homework, when I noticed a shadow on my window. Damn! He is still here. I told him to leave. I walk to the window and opened it. He climbed in. "Roxx. you know better than that! When I ask to come in you let me!" He said looking almost angry.

I can't believe he had an emotion on his face. He finally knows that I'm not his bitch anymore and I'm getting more difficult to control. " This is trespassing. Leave now and I won't punch you." I clenched my fists. I meant every word I was saying.

"Okay I'll leave." I know who your boyfriend. Axel. Hmm... his head will look great next to the rest of the animal heads in my collection." I was getting angry. And before I knew it I went into tunnel vision and punched him in the face.

My eyes widdened when he looked up at me. I cut him, he bled. I was shocked but it felt good. "Tisk,Tisk." He grabbed me into a lock I coudn't get out of. Fuck! He kicked me in my stomach repeatedly until I got weak. He picked me up and tied me to my bed. Lots of horrible repressed memories came back. He pulled my pants down and entered me again, but rough. I wanted to scream in pain. He entered and exited repeatedly going faster with each painful thrust. I started to cry. "See you should of listened to me Roxx." I cried. All I did was cry. I felt ugly again. Axel made me feel beautiful, but Trios made me feel ugly and digusting. I felt shamed.

After he was done. I was still tied to the bed and he grabbed a pen and stuck me with it. he cut me. I bled more that I already was. He did it over, and over again. When he was done with that, he grabbed my shoe and hit me in my face, right in my eye. He beat the living hell out of me. I mustered up the courage to say as lous as I could, "AXEL'S LOVE AND FRIENDS!" Trios slapped me and told me to shut up. 5 minutes later I see Sora bust through the door with Riku and they closed the door and start to beat his ass. I couldn't watch, I was shamed.

After they threw him outside and spit on him, so I heard. Sora came upstairs and hellped me. He cleaned my wounds, he was being a good brother."Why didn't you call me sooner? I could've stopped him before he stabbed you. I didn't say a word. I was scared. He called work and told them we both can't make it 'cause we got into a scrap. The manager let us off the hook. This time.

"Rox, say something, anything." He hoped but still nothing. " Tonight I'm staying just in case." He laid with me, I started to cry. I was sore and bruised. How am I gonna explain it to my parents? It all is hard. After all these years, I'm gonna have to come out to them sooner or later. I just didn't want to this way. Thank Bob for Sora and Riku. I'm greatful for them. My guardian angels.

Last thing I remember before I dozed off is hearing Sora sing to me. His voice is amazing. He sang:

_C: It's okay, oh don't cry, I am here tonight_

_you won't leave my protective sight _

_I will stay for as long as I can_

_cause you are my main man_

_Oh Don't cry, I'm here for you_

_I will watch and see what you do_

_go to sleep no need to fret _

_I'll still be here in the morning I bet_

_your safe no need to worry and be feeling bad_

_cause I'm here protecting this boy of sad _

_C: It's okay, oh don't cry, I am here tonight_

_you won't leave my protective sight _

_I will stay for as long as I can_

_cause you are my main man_

_Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep _

_fly off to bountyland_

That's all I remember. But I fell asleep happy. But now my main concerns can alter my life completely just because of Trios.

* * *

O0o0o I hated writing this chapter. It made me angry. I swear I wanted to punch Trios! .\/. 

Thanks to all reviewers! I am glad you comment and tell me stuffnish. so yeah... I'm gonna watch The rest of futurama before robot chicken comes on. _  
_


	6. Some Way to Find Out

Hello again people! I am Awesome Girl and here to bring the next chappy! muhahaha! Any ways I hope y'all like it! I'm not a superhero. ) : I wish I wa one though it'd be awesome.

**disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts it belongs to Square Enix and Disney!  
**

(but I do own Trios he is my character! muhaha! Sorry I got carried away again!)

_" You don't own me bitch! slaps Drea" Trios yelled._

_Oh yeah? I kick him in the balls and he obeys._

_"Sorry ma'am." I know I win!_

_Onward to the story away!!! _

----------------------------------------------------

When I woke up the next morning in Sora's arms. He was watching me as I slept. I still recalled everything that happend the night before, every detail. I sat up fast to try to get up, then the pain shocked me, I felt horrible pain on my back and my side. I couldn't stand this pain. It's indescribable! My right eye was so swollen that I could barely see out of it.

"Watch it there Rox," He caught me and he laid me down gentley so I wouldn't be in even more pain than I already was. "You should stay home today, and I'll stay with you to protect and care for you." Sora got up and bent down to the floor and touched the silver and yellow bundle on the ground. "Riku, thanks for standing guard. Go to school we can handle it from here. And if he is there at school, ingnore him. We'll get him and make him pay, but later though. Also, tell Axel everything that happened 'kay? He deserves to know." The sliver and yellow bundle on the floor got up and stood in front of Sora.

"Yeah. Okay, uh, have a nice day love." They share a kiss and Riku left, but before he did he spoke to me, "Bye Roxas, I'll come later with Axel. In the meantime I suggest you tell your parents and sister everything that went down last night. We need you to be safe from him. God only knows what he would've done if we hadn't came." Riku stares at me. For a moment, I saw his eyes fill with tears. That's when I knew he had a soul.

"Yeah, I will. Promise me you will keep Axel safe for me. I'd rather die then see him die." I was already feeling ugly and shamed, I don't want to feel uglier. If my love died, I wouldn't know what to do. Most likely I'd kill myself from the grief and sorrow I've brought on everyone.

"I will. Bye." And like that Riku left. I sensed worry in his voice. I laid down and Sora took a gander at my wounds. I heard his thoughts. I think he knows I did too. _I'll go look for some more towels. Say the code if you need anything, or if something happens._ Sora left. It was weird that I could hear his thoughts like that. Could it be we're being connected? It was all just so weird and confusing.

When he left, I felt all alone again. I took this time to think about how I'm gonna tell my parents that I'm gay, and I might die because of Trios. I need to get up. I need to walk, at least two steps. If I improve I'll get better faster. Plus I need to write in my journal. It is super important.

I was determined to get to my desk. I moved one of my legs off the bed. I felt the soft carpet underneath my foot. I turned and put my other foot on the floor. Good. Now I just need to sit up. Every move I make hurts me. The pain is everywhere, I just can't escape it, like someone is poking me with sword on every inch of my skin. I slowly sit up. I can feel the wounds on me stretch, the pain is getting harder to bear. I got ahold of the bed post and slowly stood up. My legs trembled underneath me. I took a deep breath and started scooting towards the desk. I was walking a little. I'm a little happier.

I get half way when Namine walks in. "Roxas! You shouldn't be walking after what happened." She was and looked surprised at me. "Why couldn't you tell me about you and Trios?" I looked in her eyes and she saw what I was thinking. _Roxas, no need to feel shamed. He should be ashamed of himself. I would've never let him come here if you had told me._ She grabbed my hand, and held it.

My legs couldn't hold me anymore and I fell to my knees. She quickly grabbed me and helped me up. "Are you trying to get to your desk?" I nodded. She helped me towards it, step by step. I got there and sat down on the soft velvety cushion of the chair. My ass is so sore. She stood next to me, I saw beads if tears run down her face. "Roxas, please talk to me. Tell me anything." She longed for me to talk to her.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked her. Her eyes widened 'cause I finally spoke. I couldn't believe it either. But, she is my sister. And she probably could help me tell our parents my situation.

"Why didn't you tell me your secret? Why did Trios do this to you? I want to know everything that happened last night. All I know is what Sora and Riku told me." She said. My sister is the best. I'll tell her, I'll give her this much.

"Okay I couldn't tell anyone, because, I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to be judged. Especially by my family." I looked at her, tears started coming down from my eyes. "Mom always had problems with gay people. I was afriad she wouldn't accept me even if I am her son. In her eyes I could be a bastard!" I cried and slammed my fist into the hard wood desk. Now my throbbing hand hurts along with the rest of me.

"Oh Roxas, mom would accept you, and If she didn't I wouldn't claim her as my mom. You're my brother. You come first." She gave me a hug. I groaned a little. "Sorry! What about the story with Trios?"

"He and I had a thing when we lived in Hurogo. I did like him, he was a rare guy. He seemed nice, but I was a fool to let him get to me quickly. We got together, then he acted as if he was my owner." More repressed memories came back to me. My head was beating hard, and my brain started to hurt. "He raped me every monday before school, and always hit me and spat on me, like I was nothing but scum. I never felt loved by him before. He had me thinking that pain and tourture was love. He was obessed with owning me, and making me his sex slave." She hugged me again and cried with me as I told her. "Then when dad told me we had to move very far, I was happy, but I didn't know how to tell him, without worring about him lashing out on me."

I heard her thoughts again. _Oh, my little brother! _ And held my head. "Thank you for telling me. I am glad you did, now I know to hunt him down and beat him like a dog." She looked furious, as if she was going to enjoy beating him. I loved it. I felt loved.

I heard Sora thoughts again, as if he were talking to me. _I'm coming back in the room now._ I saw him come through the door carring towels and bandages. "Okay Roxas, hurry up and write in your journal. I have to cleanse these wounds before they get infected.

I was surprised he knew that I was going to write in my journal. "Well, I got to go to work, I'll be back and we five will go to our parents and tell them everything." She gave me one last hug and left.

_Five? What did she mean by five? _I thought so myself. Then I heard a soft voice say five names _Sora, Axel, Riku, you, and I. _It was getting awefully strange. We are being connected some how, I don't know all the answers just yet. It's getting new to me to. I grabbed my bag, and pulled out my black journal. I started to write my thoughts.

_1/15/07_

_Oh my god. Last night was horrible. Trios got to me and raped me again after 5 years. He did tell me I have 5 years to make up. I'm fucking going crazy! If Sora and Riku weren't there I probably wouldn't be living. All I know is that Trios has something planned for all of us. I don't know what to do. But, I will save our lives. I love all of them. I will save them even if it means for me to die. And an addition to that note, I keep hearing Namine's and Sora's thoughts, like we're being connected. If I think things through a little more I may find the answers._

I finished writing and put my journal away. I turned my head towards Sora. I wanted to try this thing going on so I just started thinking. _I'm ready Sora._ I felt a warm spot on my head and heard him _Okay. _ He came towards me and hoisted me up. He carried me over to my bed and laid me down on my stomach. He lifted my shirt and checked my wound cavities. When he touched them, it was like someone jabbing you with a very sharp needle angrily. He wet a towel with anti bacteria stuff and prepared me for even more pain than I already felt. "Get ready, this is gonna hurt but i need you to be strong for me." I nodded. I was ready.

He put it and gentley brushed my wound with it. The pain grew immensely. "Ah FUCK!" I couldn't help but scream. The pain was far to horrible to even mention. I could tell Sora wasn't happy about doing this, but he hadn't any other choice. He had to or I could get a serious infection, from the ink in the pen.

"I don't think this will work." He looked fustrated. "We're going to the hospital." I dreaded going to the hospital. It is just so sad and sick there. But I have no choice. Sora grabbed me and hoisted me up. And helped me walk to the top of the stairs. This is the difficult part, going down those damned stairs.

It took a while but he managed to carry me down them. We went to his black Civic and pulled the chair down so I can lay down. "Okay, are you good to go?" I gave him a look of discomfort, but nodded yes anyways. The seats were comfy but the wounds and sores made it painful.

We drove for 20 minutes then finally got to the hospital. I was nervous. He got out and helped me again. He got me out and closed the door with his foot. And we headed towards the main building. I frightened if they had to call my parents. Great! Fucking awesome.

We entered the hospital. I felt a cold air rush past me as we entered the white building. Inside was beautiful. The nurses tended to me very quickly. We didn't even have to wait for a room. They found me a room put me in there. The nurse handed me a robe and told me to change. I did and got comfortable in the bed. "Oh, I'm gonna call Namine and tell her to make your parents come. Then I'll text Riku and let him and Axel know to come to the hospital." Sora said and left the room.

I stayed in there and wished Axel was here and I lay in his arms. I miss my love so much. I can't believe life is doing this to us. Is this supposed to happen? If it is, I hate it. I hate that Axel, Sora, and Riku have to endure this with me. And if Namine has to get in it, her too.

Sora walked back into the room ten minutes later. "Okay Namine will be here with your parents and Axel and Riku are in the parking garage. They'll be in here any minute." Sora looks a mixture of sadness and happiness. Then there is a long silence through out the room. Only to be broken by the voice of my angel.

"Roxy!! What happened to you?" The red-head screamed as he burst in the room. "Oh my god! I knew I should've stayed! I felt a bad aura in the air." He got in the bed with me and held me colse to him. He held me as if I were to fly away at any moment. He didn't want to let me go. It made the sores hurt. " I feel bad! I wanted to kill Trios when Riku told me." He looked into my blue eyes and spoke gentley, "Whenever your ready babe, tell me the story about Trios and I will listen, but now, we have to tell your parents about us." He looked a little depressed. "We can't hide it anymore."

"I know babe. But at least we do it together though." I tried to look on the bright side of things. Even though this is a horrible ordeal to go through, I still had a need to be happy. I longed for my happiness.

"Yeah, your right." And like that, it was silent. I laid in my loves arms and Sora lays in Riku's arms. We feel safe. We wait patiently for my parents come with Namine. I am ready to face them, including my mother. I'm ready to stop living a fake life.

The room was silent. Not an eyrie silence, like in a horror movie. No, this silence is filled with love and safety. Everyone was worried, yes, but there is a feeling of glad. I know everyone is glad that we are safe and the road ahead will be bumpy, but as long as we have each other, and stand strong we have a bond no one can break. I understand now, we all have a bond with each other. We were put together to protect ourselves and each other. I never knew until I start to think things through a bit more. I felt safe with Axel. Axel was the only guy to show me what true love really is. And for that I give my life, my heart, my soul, my love, all of me to him.

As we sat and waited in this white room, my parents came through the door. "Oh, my baby!" My mother ran towards me. Axel jumped out of the run zone. "Are you okay? Namine said that you got hurt. What happened honey??" My mom sobbed on me. I kinda hated when that happens 'cause after she gets ahold of herself, it seems I just took a tear shower.

"Yeah son, what happened? Who ass do I have to kick?" My dad said. He has a nack for kicking ass. He is a highest rank black belt and mastered in martial arts. I don't really know all the details about him. But when it comes to it, he is ready for anything. But, I don't think he is ready for what I'm going to tell them.

"It was Trios. He did this to me." My parents went into shocked mode. It suprised me that they didn't believe me. They totally believed me. But why? Did they know something I don't? This is really starting to irritate me.

"Mom, Dad do you know something I don't?" I interrogated them. I needed to they had guilty looks on their faces. "Well, do you? Don't lie to me I know now tell me!" I was getting angry. They refused to speak. "Tell me!" I demanded.

They couldn't keep it to themselves anymore, they started talking. "Son, we know all about Trios. Why do you think we moved?" I was in shock. Are they telling me they knew I was gay with Trios, and figure out me and Axel were together? " We knew Trios and you were, uh, intimately invloved. We and his parents had meetings when you and him went to the park. They told us Trios had pictures of you around his room. Even a damned shrine. Like he was obsessed with you." I was in shocked. They knew and my mom never had a problem. What the fuck is going on around here?

"Wait, so you know I'm invloved with Axel now too?" That's when my parents glanced over at Axel who was sitting on the chair next to Riku and Sora. That's when I knew they didn't know about Axel. Fuck! Me and my huge ass mouth!

"You and Axel, together? I thought it was just a phase with Trios." My mom was in shock. She barely spoke after. "Son, I know what question lingures in your head. I accept your's and Axel relationship. As long as he treats you right." My dad accepts that is a relief.

"Alright, what about you mom?" I glance hopefully at her. But, she won't look me in the eye. "You're ashamed of me. You don't accept my choices do you?" I was growing furious now. For one moment in her damn life she won't accept a fucking thing I do! If it isn't in our religion. Well then if being what I am is a sin, me and Axel will for sure love it in hell.

"No, Honey. I-I just, never had a family member like that. This is just a new thing for me." She looked at me. "Honey, I accept you and Axel. I love you. And if you are more happy with guys than girls, then I am happy." She gave me a huge hug, which even more hurt my wounds.

"Ow, I'm sorry mom for jumping to conclusions like that. I feel like a real ass." She came in to give me another hug but I just can't have those unless she really wants me to hurt. "Mom, I have wounds that hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, By-the-way where is the doctor?" She looked over at Sora. All three shurgged. I didn't even know. "Sora, can you go see for me?" Sora got up with Riku and they both left.

-----------------------------------------------------------

My parents waited outside in the waiting room while Axel and Sora was in there with me. Cops have arrived courtesy to my mother and we had to tell them all the details of what happened. The cops took my statement and asked if I knew where he lived.

"Officer, he was obsessed with me. He probably would walk 5,000 miles to get me." He looked concerned.

"Please call me Auron." I nodded. "Well, we'll do what we can. Stay here and rest. We'll have the nurse call us when your ready to go home."

"Thanks Auron." My mother said. "Sweetie me and your father have to go home. Axel, Riku, and Sora will stay with you. Bye sweetie." My mom kissed my head and left.

"Bye champ." My dad messed my hair.

"Bye brother." Namine hugged me.

_Again with the fucking hugging! _ I thought to myself.

_Sorry brother. I keep forgeting. _ She smiled and followed father out the door.

"It has been a long day for you love," Axel says to me. "You should get some sleep. I will lay here with you for as long as I can. I promise to never leave your side." He comes towards me and lays again next to me and held me in his arms.

"Yeah Rox. We all should get some sleep." Riku sat down and Sora laid on his lap. And we all fell asleep.

I guess, I was accepted. By everyone. I'm one of the lucky ones in almost every way. But, this journey is not over. It has only begun. It may never end but one thing is certain. Trios will never touch me again. For as long as Sora, Riku, Axel live I know I'll get through any obstacle life throws at us.

* * *

Okay I like this chapter alot better than last. Don't forget to review! I love to hear from ya'll! 

I have to go to the chamber where I lock Trios up and beat him. Hahaha j/k!

Until next chappy! (Axel's Day) Bye,bye


	7. Axel's Day

Okay, this is the longest chapter I had to write. It is basicly Axel's side of this story. Just to know what is going on. I hope y'all like it! Ahaha! Please review! X D

Oh, and excuse misspellings and mistakes. I've been working really hard. Well, enjoy!

* * *

** Axel Pov **_**  
**_

_**-YESTERDAY-**_

_Me and Riku don't go to last class usually. We sit behind "The Wall" where all the cutties go, and wait to meet our guys. Today, me and Roxy are gonna finish what happened during lunch. He does me, and I should him. All's fair in the game of love. _

_The bell rings and I am already waiting when I see the blonde hair, blue eyed boy running towards me so we can go to his house._

_"So, are you ready?" _

_"Yeah." He replies. We walked to his car, which was red. He told me once that the reason why his car was red 'cause whenever he saw it, he thought of my red hair, which made him think of me. Any words he spoke made me think __**I am lucky to be loved by this grateful smexy human.**_

_The drive was ten minutes and it was singingful. We sang to all those techno and rap songs. Except "Sandstorm" by Darude because there is no lyrics. But, anytime we hear it we just dance. That's really all there is to do. But I dance with him._

_-----_

_We pulled into his parking spot in front of his house. We went inside and went to the kitchen for a snack 'cause my ass is hungry. I sat at the table while he grabbed us chips and sodas. "Follow me." He says and walk up the white stairs towards his room. _

_We get to his room and we put our crap down, and got busy. We sat there on his bed and made out for a while. I remembered what he did for me at school, and now it's his turn. But, he teased me, so it's only fair to tease him back, right? I laid him down and unbuttoned his shirt half way from the bottem up and licked his soft chest. He groaned a little. Not the usual moan, this was like "Omg Hurry up man I'm dieing" type of moan._

_I got the hint. "No, I'm teasing you like you were teasing me." He knew I was gonna get him back. I licked and went the top of his pants. He shivered when I licked his soft pink nipple. I wanted to tease him more, so I acted as though I was gonna unzip his pants. But, I didn't. I followed the trail up to his head and did so repeatedly. He kept moaning and groaning wildly. _

_"Okay," He panted. "I won't tease you. Please." I looked at him and had my evil smirk run across my face. I thought he would never give in._

_"Finally, you can with stand alot." I took down his zipper. I took off his pants and saw that stiff member. " Ah, Your turn." I gentley had it in my hand and got him off. He was arching his back and moaning in pleasure. I know it felt so good to him.He dipped his head back into the pillow, moaning and huffing. After a few minutes I took it to my mouth and sucked. I couldn't deny him pleasure any longer. I know I'm evil, but not that evil._

_Then we heard a knock at the door. He automatically got up and was furious. "What?" He searched for his pants. Right in the middle and someone knocks on the door. That is funny, and sad at the same time._

_"Roxas, Trios is here. Can you believe it? He wants to hang out with you." It's Namine. Damn! _

_" I already have company over. tomorrow." He yells in a hurry._

_"Okay I'll tell him. Who is over Axel huh?" She says. I can tell in her voice that she maybe thinking something about me and Roxy._

_"Yeah, we are plotting to take over the world. Do you mind?" My little Roxy tries so hard to be evil like me. I love him._

_He laid back down and I got back to what I was doing. And this time no interruptions were required. He was back again arching his back in pleasure, dipping his blonde head into the white pillow. I swallowed his member countless times. "I'm coming." He said into my ear. I am ready to swallow his seed. I kept going on until it spurted out, and I caught it with my mouth. Another time me and my Roxy carry each others seed. We finished and he put his pants back on._

_Suddenly we hear rocks at his window. If it is Trios I'll be fucking pissed. Roxy is my love! He goes to the window looks out. "Hey, let me come up." I hear him scream. Oh hell no! This fucker better leave or I'll burn him to death._

_He open the window and he tells him, "I have company right now. Tomorrow. Bye." Then shuts the window and glances at me. "How does he know you?" I ask. I'm super pissed. Trios better back off my Roxy!_

_"Before I moved here, He was uh, my last boyfriend. I told him that I had a new one and I guess he doesn't understand what no is." I became even more furious at this dick-weed. I squinted my eyes. I hate Trios. No, I loathe Trios. If he trys to touch my Roxy I'll burn off his fucking hand!_

_"Okay. Well he needs to stop, your my love." I tell him. Well, he is my love. I ain't gonna let some dumbass try to steal my Roxy. "I gotta go home. See ya tomorrow!" I hug and kiss him one last time and left. I had to or my dad will be pissed. My dad is hard to be cool with, he always has problems with everything._

_----------------------------------------_

_The walk home isn't very far from Roxas's house. Like 5 blocks away. I walk up to my house and noticed my dad's escalade was home. Now I know I'm in deep shit. I walk past the green lawn, up to the wooden door and enter the hell home. As soon as I get in questions started flying out from his big fucking mouth._

_"Where the fuck were you? Why didn't you come home right the fuck after school?" Blah, blah, blah. This mother-fucker won't shut the hell up. He nagged my ear right the fuck off my head! And since I am such a smart ass, according to him, I run my mouth off at him._

_"I was with Roxas. I didn't come home after school 'cause I knew you were gonna be here in this hell-hole. Sorry if I wanted to be happy before I came to this fucking place you call home." I went too far cross the line, and he hit me where my burn mark is, right under my eye. Good thing I don't get bruised easily._

_"Don't ever cuss in front of me or next time I'll burn you again." Yeah, my dad was the one who put those burn marks underneath my eyes. But, I don't care. I love fire, I'm labeled at school and by my boyfriend about being a fucking pyromaniac. So it wouldn't hurt me. But, I can't him that other wise he might stick me in the freezer or outside soaking wet with no towel in the middle of winter. Sorry, I think too much about what he may do to me._

_"Sorry." I say just so he can leave me alone._

_"You better be. Since you were late coming home, you don't get dinner." That asshole. Well, I have the soda and chips Roxas gave me, so I don't give a rats ass about dinner. " Zexion! Larxene! You can split Axel's dinner. He has no need for it tonight." I can't believe my father hates me so much. And he likes Larxene and she doesn't even have his blood!_

_"Alright then." They say in unison, and got towards the kitchen where mother was. At least I know my mother loves me. She might sneek me a plate when father sleeps._

_"Go to bed." I wait and stare into those yellow eyes full of hatred. Wondering if I punch him, will he fall?_

_"NOW!" That is my cue to go before he does something durastic. I walk up the stairs into my bedroom and slammed the door shut, and locked it. My room seemed sad from the darkness of outside. The floor creaked every step I took, the walls gloomed sadly with darkness. The window looked depressed, waiting for the light to hit it. Everyone is waiting for their light. I already have mine._

_I make my move towards my bed and start on my homework. Even though I don't go to class I still do my homework to pass. I put on music. It's mostly techno. Mine and Roxy's song is "Speedy Speed Boy" by Marko Polo. It's our song because that's what we were listening to when we got together. The first song we danced to was "My Sanctuary" By Utada Hikaru. Those are memories that last forever._

_After I finished my work, there was a silent knock at my door. I quietly tiptoed to the door and opened it. "What's the password?" I whispered. My mom and I had our own secret language._

_She spoke back, "maiz blanco soda." Which in english means "white corn soda". Yes, that stuff is nasty, but in our language it's "asshole's asleep". She and my father hate each other. The only reason they are together is because of me. Yeah, Zexion and Larxene are my half brother and sister. We all are step. Only me and Larxene have the same mom, Zexion came from my dad. That's why he treats Zexion better. But I still don't see why he treats Larxene like his own, and I'm the bitch child._

_"Okay mom, you may enter." I open the door and she comes in, carrying a bowel of dinner for me. "Thanks mom. I love you!"_

_She looks at me, and I see her tear up a little bit. "Thanks son, at least someone does. Anyways, how was your day today?" She loved it when I was home. I guess I'm her light in this darkness._

_"It was okay. There is a new student who was trying to get Roxas as his boyfriend. That is so totally funny." My mom doesn't know about me and Roxas. I am afriad that if she stops loving me, I will have no one._

_"Ha ha ha, yes that is." Then she stopped laughing and started to cry. I couldn't take it when she cries. My mother is precious to me._

_"What's wrong mom?" I can't help myself. My mom is the only person to love me in this house. Larxene does, but she doesn't let dad know it. Zexion hates my ass, and my moms._

_"I wanna divorce your father. But, I can't help but stay with this asshole. What would you want me to do son." She asked me, longing for a correct answer that I don't know._

_"Well.. Whatever will make you happiest." Me and my mother fought my father for everything in this house. Like my room was the dogs room, but it died and my mom fought him just to give it to me._

_"I want to divorce him. Are you sure it's okay?" My mom truely deep down I loved my dad, when the truth is, I hate that son-of-bitch. _

_"Mom, why would I care? I'd have you. Maybe Larxene, but she might want to stay with dad." I pointed out._

_"Well, I found another man, and he wants us to move with him when the divorce is final," I didn't see the problem. I don't care as long as we left this hell-hole alive. "But, he lives in Twilight Town." Fuck! I knew there was a catch. I'd have to buy a boat and take a bus ride to even see my love. It'd cost hella money. But, I know I cannot deny my mother happiness. If she wants to she can. I shouldn't stop her, and I won't._

_"Mom, you can go ahead, marry him, be happy. I am graduating soon, and I won't live with you much longer anyways." Her face became saddened. "I could ask Roxas if I could live with him until then. I can't move out of Destiny Islands. My friends and my life is here. But you can. I was the reason you stayed in this hell for so long anyways. I don't want to burdon you anymore mom. You deserve a happy life. So go." She looked at me, this time with a different expression. She was happy. Her smile is the most beautiful in the world._

_"God couldn't have given me a more perfect son. I love you, and if this is okay with you then okay. But, promise me you will call and visit me." She hugged me. Then she slapped my face. "And you are never a burdon to me. Who ever said that is a damn liar." She hugged me again. Like this maybe her last hug. It will never be a last hug._

_"I love you too mom. And of course I'll visit you. You've done so much and kept me sane for all these years that I owe you more than I possibly could ever give you." I hugged her back. I truely would miss coming home from a bad day at school, to my mom's warm loving face. Her beautiful smile that brings joy into hell._

_"Thanks sweetie." We let go. "Okay eat, hurry so I can take it back downstairs before Ansem, your father, wakes up." I agree and eat. My mother is the best cook in the fucking world, no, galaxy!_

_After I finish engulfing my food like a hound, she kisses me goodnight. "Wait mom! Who is the man your leaving dad for?" Her eyes widdened when I asked her._

_"Uh, his name is Cid." Oh my fucking god! She's leaving dad for the owner of the most popular mechanic shops in Destiny Islands? He is wealthy, I mean his shop is the best. More popular than any other, plus he is nice. I can't deny my mom anything her heart desires. And if he is what she desires it fine by me._

_"The guy who owns Fix Up That Car? That's awesome." I am happy my mom will be happy._

_"Okay honey goodnight." She turns off the light and shuts the door. Ah, it feels good to be in my bed. Underneath these soft white covers. But, even though I am happy right now, I can't help but have this feeling that someone is in miserable pain right now. Someone close to me. I don't know but, I'm tired. I fall into a deep slumber. I dream of me, my mom, asnd Larxene happy, with out dad and Zexion. We are with the ones we love. She with Cid, I with Roxas, Larxene with Marluxia. Its dreams like these I keep in my head to escape the evil my father brings onto us. But as long as she is her for me and I'm here for her, nothing he can do could hurt us. _

_**-TODAY-**_

I wake up as usual, my dad left to work already, as so did my mother and Zexion. Larxene and I are the only ones here in the morning. Good 'cause then I get to make breakfast for us. She likes when I cook for her.

"Hey Axel, sorry about last night, but your and idiot for openining your bg ass mouth to him like that." She was right, but I don't want to admit it.

"Don't worry about it." I told her, 'cause soon, we won't be living here.

"Did mom talk to you last night?" That came right out from the blue.

"Yeah, why?" I am puzzled. Could've mom possibly told Larxene?

"Did she talk to about leaving dad?" I nodded to her. "I told her to leave him, and I would go with her. What did you say?" She wants to know if I chose the same.

"I told her the same except, I would live with Roxas if I had to." I looked at her. I don't want to talk about it. "What do you want for breakfast?" And smiled. I am happy today.

"Nothing, me and Marluxia are eating breakfast together at the Cafe." She looked embarassed. She doesn't really say what she does, but I don't care.

"Okie dokie!" I cheerfully grab a bowel, cereal, and the milk for my hearty breakfast. She had a questioning look on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" She looks at me, I grin at her. Then it hit her. "It's because of mom getting a divorce and leaving huh?" I laugh and milk spills out from my nose. "Ew! Bye Axel, I'm going to see my man." She gets up and leaves the room.

I sit on the metal chair and finish my cereal. Then, I get up and get ready for school, to see my love. I can't wait to tell him the good news! I want to live with him. I get my shit and head out the door. I hop in my used Honda and drive off towards school. Of course I have my music. I put on "Everytime We Touch" By Cascada 'cause that's how I feel about Roxas. since he isn't with me right now.

About ten minutes later I arrive at school and park in my usual spot. Another boring day. Good thing that Roxy is here to take way the boring parts. I walk into the tanned school and greeted by my friends.

"Hey Axel!" Xemnas said.

"Hoe-la Mansex!" He got angry. I love to make him mad.

"You know how to ruin a good day, don't you?" He turns his back and pouts. It is just all too funny today.

"Hey there!" Saiix exclaims. "Did you know Riku was looking for you?"

I wasn't surprised. "No, I'll go find him now. Bye guys!" And left them two alone. I had a bad feeling about why Riku was looking for me but, I try to keep a happy mind. I walk over my green locker and opened it. On the back is a picture of Jessica Alba, but underneath is my hidden secret, a picture of me and Roxas kissing. Sora took it. I love to look at it when he isn't here. It makes it seem he is here.

I grab it and embrace the picture as if it was really him I was embracing. Then I hear the hurried footsteps of Riku coming towards me. If it was hurried then something must've happened. "Axel!" I hear him say down the hall. I put away the picture and close my locker.

"What?" He had that look on his face, like when you recieve bad news. I was getting worried. Is it about my mom? Or Roxy?

"Dude, I have to tell you something, it's about Roxas. Come on, lets sit by your car so I can tell you." As soon as I heard Roxas's name my heart fell down in the dark depths of my stomach.

"Okay then." I grabbed my bag and we headed towards my car. Damn! What is Riku going to tell me. Is my Roxy okay? What is it? My mind is racing one thousand times faster than my heart is beating. Riku closed his eyes and sighed.

"Okay, last night, I assume after you left Roxas's house. That boy, Trios got in and beat, raped, and stabbed him." He opened his eyes and I saw him cry. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. Riku patted my back in comfort. But, it isn't working. If I stayed longer maybe it wouldn't of happened. Fuck! "Axel, I know what your thinking. It isn't your fault. Trios had it planned to do it or not. Stop blaming yourself."

"How can I not? If it was Sora woldn't you feel the same?" I asked he can't tell me no. That would be bullshit. He looked at me, I saw he had more to tell.

"Sora and him have a secret language so Roxas screamed it out. I guess it was 'Axel's love ' but there was. Something else he said after. He said ' and friends ', and I heard that one. I asked Sora if he heard what I'd heard, he told me no. I think me and him linked. That is our code word when he is in trouble. I don't know why all this is happening, the linking and shit but," he paused, "I'm kinda glad it is."

"Ya' know," suddenly something hit me from last night. "Last night, when I was going to sleep. I felt someone close to me in horrible pain. I didn't think much of it. I thought I was just tried and needed sleep. Now, that I know Roxas's ordeal last night. It was a sign for me to save him. But I didn't." I broke down and started crying again. I couldn't help but cry. I let him down. I could've been there. but wasn't.

"Okay, let's go for a drive."

I looked at him, and sighed. "Okay let's go." We got in and I drove off. I wonder where he could be right now. If he was stabbed Sora might of took him to the hospital. "Riku, do you think they could be at the hospital?"

"I don't know. Let's check." So we turned and took the highway to the hospital. The drive was overcome with the scent of sad. Riku now and then glanced my way to see if I could hold it together. I put a good role on the outside, but Riku knows me better than that. He knows that I am pratically dead inside.

We get to the hospital, and Riku spots Sora's car outside it. "Are you sure Riku?" I couldn't help but doubt.

"I'm fucking positive, Sora's license plate number is ' D73A193 ' and that's what is says. Park in the garage." Then Riku's cellphone went off. I looked at it and the name that came up was ' mah boo ' I knew it had to be Sora. He picked it up and started talking. I waited patiently while he talks to Sora. "Okay, they are in room 614 on the 3rd floor let's go. He wants you in there with him, plus his parents are coming." Riku said.

"Okay. Let me park in the parking garage." We went in and found a spot in the first floor. I parked, then me and him ran into the hospital, we ran as fast as we could. I wanted to see my Roxas. I want to know if he is okay. I want to know what that bastard did to him, to my poor beautiful Roxy.

We got in the hospital and ran up the stairs, all the way to the top. I looked desperately and continuously for room 614. We knocked over a couple of things. me and Riku went our seperate ways to find it. I went down one hall and only got 500's. After a series of endless 500's, finally me and Riku met.

"It's this way!" Riku yells. And I followed him. We reached it and I burst through the door ans see my Roxy bruised.

"Roxy!! What happened to you?" I couldn't take what I saw. How could he have done this to him? "Oh my god! I knew I should've stayed! I felt a bad aura in the air." I got in the bed with him. I held him close to me. As long as he was in my arms I wasn't going to let him go. " I feel bad! I wanted to kill Trios when Riku told me." I looked deep into his blue eyes and spoke softly, "Whenever your ready babe, tell me the story about Trios and I will listen, but now, we have to tell your parents about us." He seemed sad that I said this. "We can't hide it anymore."

"I know babe. But at least we do it together though." He always tries to find happiness in the sad side of things, even if it became depressed, he always found happiness. Only a true happy person could ever do that.

"Yeah, your right." He laid his feminine body in my arms. And it was silent. I loved it. I longed for him to be safe in my arms. Then a big thought hit me. I was suposed to ask him if I could stay for a while at his house, for my situation at home. Fuck! Now I have an even bigger problem on my hands. Oh well.

------------------------

As we waited in this room, I cradled his body. When I first walked in and held him he felt tense, but now, he isn't tense, He was calm and relaxed. Then, his parents came through the door. "Oh, my baby!" My mother ran towards us. I quickly jumped out of the hit zone. "Are you okay? Namine said that you got hurt. What happened honey??" His mom held and cradled him like an infant child.

"Yeah son, what happened? Who ass do I have to kick?" His dad said. I didn't even know that dude could fight.

"It was Trios. He did this to me." His parents didn't have and reaction to this. I got worried.

"Mom, Dad do you know something I don't?" The hospital room just turned into a police interrogation room. "Well, do you? Don't lie to me I know now tell me!" I could tell he was getting angry. They refused to speak to him. He got even more enraged. "Tell me!"

After that they spoke. "Son, we know all about Trios. Why do you think we moved?" I was confused. This is it me and Roxy need to comunicate more. "We knew Trios and you were, uh, intimately invloved. We and his parents had meetings when you and him went to the park. They told us Trios had pictures of you around his room. Even a damned shrine. Like he was obsessed with you." I couldn't believe what they were saying. That boy has mental issues.

"Wait, so you know I'm invloved with Axel now too?" Their eyes widdened and looked over at me. I was a deep shade of red. I can't believe he just said that out loud!

"You and Axel, together? I thought it was just a phase with Trios." She seemed speechless. So his dad spoke. "Son, I know what question lingures in your head. I accept your's and Axel relationship. As long as he treats you right." I'm glad his dad approves. He always had an open mind about stuff.

After that I couldn't see much, his dad was in the way but I heard everything. "Alright, what about you mom? You're ashamed of me. You don't accept my choices do you?" I could hear the anger rise in the tone of his voice.

"No, Honey. I-I just, never had a family member like that. This is just a new thing for me. Honey, I accept you and Axel. I love you. And if you are more happy with guys than girls, then I am happy." I heard her say. I'm glad she accepts too. It makes it easier for me to ask if its okay to move in for a little bit.

"Ow, I'm sorry mom for jumping to conclusions like that. I feel like a real ass." I heard him grunt in pain. "Mom, I have wounds that hurt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, By-the-way where is the doctor?" She glanced over at us three. We all shrugged. "Sora, can you go see for me?" Sora got up with Riku and they both left me here on the chair alone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

His parents waited outside in the waiting room while me and Sora were in there with Roxas. Cops have arrived, 'cause his mom, and they told them the details of what happened. They asked him if he knew where Trios lived.

"Officer, he was obsessed with me. He probably would walk 5,000 miles to get me." I thought that was funny, so I giggled quietly to myself so no one could hear it.

"Please call me Auron. Well, we'll do what we can. Stay here and rest. We'll have the nurse call us when your ready to go home." That officer was nice. Nicer than the ones I've met.

"Thanks Auron." His mom said. "Sweetie me and your father have to go home. Axel, Riku, and Sora will stay with you. Bye sweetie." And she left.

"Bye champ." then he followed suit.

"Bye brother." Namine hugged him then followed her dad.

"It has been a long day for you love," I tell him. "You should get some sleep. I will lay here with you for as long as I can. I promise to never leave your side." I lay next to him and let him get comfortable in my arms.

"Yeah Rox. We all should get some sleep." Riku sat down and Sora laid on his lap. And we all fell asleep. We all had a long day. After Roxas fell asleep the doctor came in.

"Okay, hello I am doctor, Leon." I thought it was pretty funny seeing as though he was Sora's older brother. Who was in love with Roxas older brother. "Damn! It's you guys. What happened to Roxas?" Sora went outside and explained everything to him. It was around 10 o'clock when they came back in. Okay, so Roxas may have ink poisoning. All I have to do is give him a shot, and in about three days he will be fine. Now, about his wounds. I'll take a look at them tomorrow, but now you guys should go home and get some sleep."

"No! I'm staying with him. I need to be here. I was here when he went to sleep I'll be here when he wakes up." I saw the look on his face. He felt my pain.

"Okay, Who is staying and who is leaving?" He looked at us. "Okay, I guess all of you are staying. Okay well, I'll tell our parents Sora. Night y'all." And like that he left and we all went into our sleep positons. We drifted off into a deep sleep. Even I did. But this sleep didn't have a dream. It was just dark. Everything was dark. There was only one thing that wasn't and I moved closer towards it. As close as I got, the clearer it became. When I got up close to it, I realized it was Roxas.

_Love! _ I ran towards him. He came towards me and we hugged.

_I love you Axel. Never forget it. _ He whispered to me. Suddenly everything became bright. No more dark. No sadness to overcome. But what could this mean? I had to know.

* * *

Okay uh... Yeah, in my head Marluxia and Larxene are a good couple. Oh and some of these words you might think aren't words at all never heard of the Drelish Dictionary! It is on my website which can be found on my lookup. 

Thanks to all who reviewed! Until the next chappy. (there will be no hint this time!)


	8. Nothing's Like Before

Hello once more people! X D I have been pulled away from my computer by my friends. They said to swim. I kicked and fought and swam, then they let me go! 'yays' I did so now I can keep typing :)

Here is the new chapter! Yay! 'o' hahaha! 'claps'

Please forgive me for any mistakes or misspellings! 'cries'

So yeah Review please?? I love to hear your thoughts! 'jumps with excitement'

and away we go!! ha ha ha!

* * *

In the nice morning, I awoke from my sleep, I was feeling much better. I woke up in the arms of my love once more. I looked at him, he was sleeping too. He looked so peaceful and calm, even though these past couple of days were the worst ever. But we survived. Maybe that's what we needed, a good sleep. I sat up and looked over at Sora and Riku. Riku is sleeping on Sora's lap. Sora was awake. His head pointed down, looking at Riku's hair, as if he were admiring Riku's long silver hair. He ran his hand through it repeatedly, fixing all the hairs sticking up. Soon he notices me, he acknowledged that I am awake.

" Hey, you're awake!" Sora says lowly. He doesn't want to wake Riku. Then I hear his voice in my head again. _I'd get up, but, Riku is sleeping finally and I don't want to wake him. He smiled at me. But, I'm really glad you look better. You needed a really good sleep. Hell, we all needed some sleep. These past few days were so dramatic._

I smiled back at him. I don't know why this is happening to me. It's really weird that Sora and Namine can talk to me through our thoughts. Why can't Axel and I do this? Why is it only Sora and Namine? Why is it happening anyway? All these questions rumble in my head. Should I try it out? I guess... _Uh, Sora, nod if you can hear me. _He nodded_. Holy crap! You can hear me! Do you know why we're being connected?_ I waited for him to answer. But, nothing came. I don't think he even knows.

_I don't even know why we are, but we are. I think we are because of Trios. So if he has you again, and you can't speak, you can communicate like this. I don't know. But we are so deal with it._ He was as serious as he could be. He ended the conversation. He looked back down and Riku and ran his hand back through Riku's hair. Looking lovingly at him.

I laid back down and curled back up on Axel's chest. It felt wonderful to be with him. To be in his arms. I stretched my arm above him and held his waist. We laid there. A quiet sense came over. This was a perfect scene. After a couple minutes I hear another voice in my head, this time it didn't sound like Sora. _Good morning babe. _It was Axel. I looked up and saw him look at me. He finally woke.

_Hey Axel. Listen I'm sorry if I got you into anything. I love you. I'm so sorry. _ I held him tighter. I dipped my face into his side, and he wrapped his arms around me.

_Don't worry about it. I love you too. Hey, later we need to talk. I need a favor. But later though. Right now we need to rest and wait for Leon to come back and check your wounds._

He was right. After that I said nothing. I'm enjoying this freedom while I can. Soon after Leon came in. "Wakey, wakey!" He boomed into the room. Everyone got up and stretched. "Okay Roxas, I'll be looking at you in a moment, I have to talk to Sora privately." He left the room. Sora woke up the sleepy Riku on his lap.

" Wake up. " Sora pushed Riku and he woke up. "Huh?"

" Move, I need to go talk to my brother about Roxas."

"Okay." He moved for Sora. Sora got up and kissed Riku dead on the lips. Riku got a little red.

" Not while people are in the room." Riku said and turned an even darker shade of red.

"Riku, it's okay it's only Axel and Roxas. They don't care." Sora explained. " Well, I'm gonna go see what Leon wants." He was gonna lean in to hug Riku, but hesitated and left. Riku knew he shouldn't have opened his big mouth. Sora is very sensitive about this stuff.

"Roxas, can I talk to you real quick?" Axel directed towards me.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" I said. He needed to talk to me, I wonder.

" My parents are getting a divorce,"

"Oh that's horrible!" I interrupted.

"No, Larxene, mom, and me are looking forward to it." I didn't understand. He is happy about it? He saw my confused look. "To make a long story short, can I live with you for a little while? Until I can get on my feet?" He wants to live with me. I can't believe it. These surprises never stop coming.

"Oh, well, your mom will have to talk with mine and arrange something. But, I would love you to live with me." I want him to live with me. Then we could spend more time with each other. I can see it now! The future seems so bright!

"Cool." Then Leon walks through the door with Sora. Sora looked a little disappointed.

"Okay Roxas, come with me. Take only one person with you." Shit! Only one person. This is a bad thing. I think I'll take Sora, 'cause he is closest to me besides Axel. And he might understand more.

"This is so hard. I think I'll take, yeah Sora." I saw the expression on Axel's face. He was sad about my decision. "Axel, I'm only choosing Sora because he will understand most of the crap Leon might say. But, if he wasn't here, I'd choose you without hesitation!" I wanted him to understand that. I love him more than I could even dream or know.

"I understand. Go on and get your wounds checked out." He motioned towards me and gave me a hug. I pressed my lips onto his and we kissed. Then I went on my way with Sora. We left and the last thing I saw happen in that room was Axel sitting by Riku.

--------------

We walked down the seemingly never ending white hallway. Past a whole lot of rooms, each with their own problems inside. And many of them were colored. Red, yellow,green and even blue. When the colored rooms mixed with the white hallways, it seemed like a cloud hiding the rainbow people want to see. After walking what seemed like about ten minutes, we stopped at this room. Room number 704. There was a white door covering it.

"Well, Roxas. This room is the room to see your wounds and cover the wounds. So step inside and lay down on your stomach." He opened the door gracefully and stepped inside, me and Sora followed. The room was again white. Damn all this white. I saw a hospital table in the middle of the room, and Leon directed me towards it. I laid stomach first on it. Sora was right beside me, watching and listening to whatever Leon said or did.

I felt a warm spot in my brain. _Hey babe. _There goes that voice. It's Axel. _I just want you to know, I do truly understand why you decided to take Sora instead of me. You took him because he could handle more than I could. I can't stand to see and horrible mark on your perfect body. Believe me, I do understand._

_Okay Axel. Thanks for understanding._ I'm glad he understands. Now I don't really have to feel bad about not taking him with me.

_I love you, more than you could even dream love._

_I love you too babe._ And just like that the warm spot was gone.

"Hey, daydreamer, pay attention!" Sora barked at me. I looked at him then down.

"Okay Roxas, Sora took great care of your wounds. I will just bandage them and give you a shot to help with the ink poisoning." Leon grabbed a needle filled with green liquid and stuck it in me. It felt like he pinched me really hard. Then he grabbed some gauze and hospital tape and patched up my wounds.

Afterwards we left and walked down that long hallway. We went back to room 614 and there Leon spoke. " Okay Roxas, you're all set. Get dressed and you are free to leave." I was so happy. I want to go home. I wanted to talk to my mom. I am glad I don't have to be in this hospital anymore.

Sora grabbed a bag that held all the stuff I was wearing, pants, shirt, cellphone, and some shoes. Sora, RIku, and Leon left the room so I could get dressed. I reached my hand in the bag took out the stuff. Axel was the only one in there with me and he helped me get dressed. He tied my shoes. "Thanks for helping me Axel."

"No problem babe. What are boyfriends for?" He thought about it. "Oh.. Um.. Don't answer that." I heard him giggle. He has such a dirty mind. I wasn't even thinking about what he thought I thought about what boyfriends were for. We heard a knock on the door. And a voice coming from the other side of it.

"Are you guys ready? Or to busy making each other happy?" Stupid Riku man. Then we heard another voice say, "Don't be so stupid Riku. They are getting ready, right?" That one was Sora's voice.

"Yeah, we are ready." I yelled. Axel opened the door and we stepped out. They all had smiles on their faces. They know something that we don't. "What?" I looked at them.

"Nothing. Okay, Axel will drive you home and I'll take Riku home and visit you later." He stopped and looked at Axel. "And you need to go home after you take Roxas home. I think your mom is really scared 'cause she just called me." Axel looked worried.

"Okay, I will. Bye Sora. Bye Riku. Bye Leon." I waved bye and Axel and me left. He took me to his car. He was being a real gentleman. He opened the passenger's side door for me and I took a seat down on the leather interior. Inside was so nice. Not one crumb on the floor, not one stain was in or on this car. He walked around and let himself in on the driver's side. " All set?" He asked me.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied. He put the key into the ignition and started the car. We pulled out of the parking spot and left the parking garage.

----------

The drive was nice and peaceful. But, there was just one thing I wanted to know. Why was his parents were getting a divorce. I really wanted to know. I interrupted the silence. "Why are your parents divorcing. I know you don't really like to spill your business to other people. I'm your boyfriend, please tell me why."

There was a silence and he seemed nervous and tense. It killed me that he wouldn't tell me why. Finally he sighed and told me everything. "Okay, Well, My dad beats me and my mom. He doesn't love me 'cause he doesn't love my mom. And I guess he hates me also 'cause I'm the reason his life is oh so horrible. He blames me for his unhappiness. And my mom found someone new, she asked me and Larxene, my sister, if she could divorce dad and remarry. I told her I didn't care. But, I'm not moving with her. I want to live with you, that' why I asked."

My head was spinning. I knew his dad was an ass! But, I didn't want to say anything. He looked relieved in a way. Maybe telling someone his home problems lifted a huge burden off his shoulders. "Wow, I never knew. Well, I knew your dad was an ass, just for referring to me as 'retard' all the time. But I never let that get in my way."

"Yeah, I know. Remember what I told you about these burn marks under my eyes?"

"You said it was a dare that Hayner and Riku told you to do." He closed his eyes and opened them. In his eyes, there was sadness. I could see it.

"My dad did it to me," I wasn't surprised to find out that his dad did it. "He got his lighter, took my moms perfume and blew it at me. My mom cleaned it best she could. But, I don't know how they turned into little triangles." I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"Oh. Well. Just have a talk with my mom. Today she has a day off so yeah." And our conversation stopped. It was silent for the rest of the ride. All that was heard was the tires go along on the ground. Screeching and scratching. I love that sound.

----------------------

Finally after what had seemed like forever, we arrived at my house. I guess Sora called ahead and told my mom that I was coming home. She was waiting outside for me. When we arrived she ran towards the car and opened it and squeezed me really hard. "Mom... Can't...Breathe...Let...Go..." My eyes got big and my face turned a nice shade of purple.

"Oh, sorry honey." She released me and I felt much better. "I'm just so glad you are okay." She helped me out of the car and took me inside. Axel followed close behind. We entered my house and my brother and sister were there to see if I was okay.

"Oh my brother!" Namine screamed and ran toward me. She gave me an even bigger hug than my mom did. Again my head felt light. My face turned purple and eyes got big.

"Sister... Can't...Breathe...Let...Go..." I managed to get all that out.

"Oh, sorry." And she let go. Good if I had gotten another hug like this I probably would have died from suffocation.

"Hey bro, how's it going? Feeling 'aiite?" My brother Cloud asked.

"I'm getting there. I just hope I recover before I get strangled by all these damned hugs." I saw my mom and sisters reactions. They giggled.

"Mom told us that you were gay." I looked at Cloud then my mom.

"Thanks a lot mom! Why not announce it to the whole world why don't you?" I was very mad. If I wanted people to know I would've told them myself, not my mom.

"It's okay. I am too. It's not anything to be ashamed of." Cloud said. " I always though you were in the middle. I mean you have hell of pictures of Jessica Alba on your wall." I blushed a little. Those Jessica Alba pictures covered pictures of me and Axel. They showed intimate stuff, like hugging, holding hands, and kissing.

"Yeah, Roxas it's nothing to be ashamed of." My love said. He defended Cloud. Great.

"Well if it isn't my brothers man, Axel." Cloud is such an asshole it's not even funny.

"Shut up ass wad!" I yelled at him.

"Up yours dick sucker!" He turned and left to his room. I heard him mumble, "I did not come down here to be insulted by that Axel-fucker." He mumbled incoherently. I didn't understand the rest.

"So mom, Axel has something to ask you." She looked at him waiting. He looked at me like What should I do? I nodded ask her.

"Uh, My parents are divorcing, can I live here for a little while. My mom will even pay if she has to. I just need to be here until I can get on my feet."

My mom was thinking hard about it. "Okay, you can stay. Your mom doesn't have to pay. When are you living with us?"

"When ever my mom get the papers signed. Thanks, I'll keep you updated." Axel said. He was smiling a big smile.

"Okay, well bye I got to get home. My mom is probably out of her mind right now." He came over to me and kissed me on my cheek. "Bye love." And he left. I saw my mom and sister, they looked shocked. Like they never seen two guys kiss before. I watched him leave from the window. I didn't want him to go.

After a few minutes of accepting his departure I sat down on the couch. "So what's there to eat. I'm hungry!" My stomach growled loudly.

"I made your favorite food, homemade pizza. And for dessert Sea-salt Ice Cream!" My mom said and presented it to me. I was amazed that she made it for me! I grabbed and ate. I didn't even slow down to taste and enjoy the taste of the pizza. I scarfed it down. "Oh. Your. God. Your. Such. A. Pig. Roxas." Namine says.

"Sticks and stones Namine." I realized I was thirsty, "Can you get me a soda please? I love you." I made the puppy dog eyes at her. She cannot resist them. Muhahaha! It's a home field advantage.

She looked at me and turned her head. "Don't give me the puppy dog look, you know I can't resist it!" She looked back at me and I kept on doing it.

"Please, my favorite sister in the whole entire world?" She looked at me and I saw her falling for it.

"Okay, fine you win. I'll get you a soda. Coke right?" I shook my head yes. "Okay."

Hahaha I win. Then I heard a voice in my head. _I'll get you for this Roxas. You have to sleep sometime!_

_Yes, I sleep in my room on the left side._ I knew her too well, right now she is squinting her eyes. She is thinking of ways to hurt me in my sleep.

_Sleep with one eye open Roxas._ She doesn't scare me at all. Okay maybe a little bit. After I finished eating I watched Bleach on adult swim. Ichigo is my favorite character, along with Chad that dude is fucking awesome! Then Inuyasha. He is so awesome too! I wish I had the tetsusiaga. I'd slash every demon in my way just like him.

I wonder if I have to go school tomorrow. I don't want to 'cause Trios maybe there. Gods know what Axel, Riku, and Sora would do to him there. That would be horrible. The funny thing is, even though Trios did all that bad stuff to me, I still loved him. I don't know why. Maybe 'cause he was my first love. I guess it is possible to hate and love your first love. Let's just hope he won't resort to killing me. I know Axel couldn't handle it. He'd kill Trios then kill himself.

Now I realize whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on regardless of the warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing's like before.

* * *

Hahaha! You didn't expect that twist eh?

But, you can't help but love the first person you've ever had to love you. I still do even though it has been 8 years.

Well, next chapter will be Axel's side. I think it will make everything even more clearer.

Oh the last line was from "Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru. That is my favorite line. It totally goes with me.

Until the next Chapter I bid you Adieu!


	9. Hospitals and Moving

Hoe-la people! Me again back with Axel's Pov! 'throws confetti'

I hope you'll like it and review please???

------------------------------------------

_I'm walking through a beautiful meadow. Grass greener than it could ever be even if it's on the other side. The sky blends with clouds to make a beautiful day even more beautiful. The trees dance gracefully with the wind like they were in a ballet. Flowers of many colors spread out far towards the horizon making an endless colorful sea. The sun sets with various beautiful oranges and red colors to make a perfect scene. It is just so perfect._

_I walk along, and see someone sitting beside one of the trees. I can't see, I'm still too far away. But there is someone there. I'm sure of it. I start running towards that specific tree. I have no trouble running through the meadow. It feels as though I was light as a feather._

_It feels like I'm running forever, and with each passing of the minutes I get not that close. But close enough to see the person sitting there at the spot. The person had blonde hair and is kind of feminine. I can't see the face. The person is sitting with its back looking to me. It feels hours went by and I'm not even there yet. This is really starting to piss me off._

_Finally, after what seemed like hours I got there. But, the sky, the sun, the flowers, the meadow hasn't changed. It all looked as though time stopped for me, like I ran through time. I arrived there and I see the person. It was a guy._

"_Hey Axey! You finally made it to our date," He turned to look at me. "I thought you blew me off."_

"_I would never be late to our date Roxy." He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist. He dug his face in my chest. realizing that he has done this I cover him with my arms. I laid my head down on his. "I love you Roxy, never forget it."_

_He lifted his head and looked dead deep into my eyes, I stared back. "I'd never forget you love me. Your too special to forget my love." I lunged my lips onto his lips and mashed our faces together. It was one perfect moment where we can do anything without worry of anyone catching us, or Trios being here to try to kill us._

_When I first got here, there was nothing he sat on but the ground, all that was here was him. When we sat down, there was a picnic blanket piled with food of various kinds, and our loving companion alcohol. Merlot, Corona, and Bacardi Puerto Rican Rum. Enough to get a ballroom full of people piss drunk._

_We sat down and ate and drank to our hearts desire. It seemed like and never ending feast. Every time we eat something it reappears back on the plate. And so does the alcohol. I drank a whole gallon of Bacardi Puerto Rican rum to myself, and yet I wasn't drunk. This is impossible! After the splendid feast, we sat in each others arms embracing, holding the stench of love that flutters in the air. We watched the sunset. All those colors, made it seem surreal. Is this a dream? The Last thing I remember was being with him, in his arms, in the hospital bed._

"_Axey, I want to be like this forever. This is our Bountyland love." He looked out into the horizon endlessly._

"_Yeah, It would be good. Let's stay like this." I replied. I can't picture an even perfect moment._

"_Did you know we are being connected?" That came right out of the blue._

"_No. I didn't know. What do you mean 'connected' ?"_

"_We are linking together. HE above is connecting us to restore order in this world." He is talking nonsense. I don't get it. "When someone destined for greatness on this earth gets threatened to die, the people that person is closest to gets connected. So that person doesn't die, so they could be protected." I looked at him weird._

"_So how are we being connected?"_

"_Mentally. We could be universes apart, without any technology to keep in touch, but our link is infinite. Just think something to that specific person and they can hear it." He turned his head to look out again._

"_After all this shit with Trios is over will the connection break?"_

"_Once we all are connected, HE won't disconnect us. It will be like this forever." I understand now. Mental connection eh?_

"_Okay I understand now." And we were silent for a while. We just sat there and enjoyed the time together worry free while we could._

_Then all of a sudden he spoke, "Hey Axey could you do me a favor?" His eyes departed from the horizon to stare at me._

"_Anything for you love."_

"_Wake up. So we can be together in real life and not this dream." He shook me._

"_Wake up...__wake up__wake up__..." Then darkness fluttered underneath me, his voice faded as I went into the darkness._

I fell into a deep black hold on the floor. And before I knew it, I was in the hospital room. Roxy was with me. So were Riku and Sora.

**oooooooooooo**

I felt Roxas moving on me. I knew he was awake. This is a perfect time to try that mental communication thing. I mean, I was given it to help protect him from Trios, or any threat that tries to harm him. I focused really hard and said, _Good morning babe_. I hope he heard me.

_Hey Axel. Listen I'm sorry if I got you into anything. I love you. I'm so sorry_. He held me. He dipped his face into my side, and I cloaked him in my arms.

_Don't worry about it. I love you too. Hey, later we need to talk. I need a favor. But later though. Right now we need to rest and wait for Leon to come back and check your wounds._

We laid there, no one said a word. Soon after Leon came in. "Wakey, wakey!" He boomed into the room. Everyone got up and stretched. "Okay Roxas, I'll be looking at you in a moment, I have to talk to Sora privately." He left the room. Sora woke up the sleepy Riku on his lap.

"Wake up. " Sora pushed Riku and he woke up. "Huh?"

"Move, I need to go talk to my brother about Roxas."

"Okay." He moved for Sora. Sora got up and kissed Riku dead on the lips. Riku got a little red.

" Not while people are in the room." Riku said and turned an even darker shade of red.

"Riku, it's okay it's only Axel and Roxas. They don't care." Sora explained. " Well, I'm gonna go see what Leon wants." He was gonna lean in to hug Riku, but hesitated and left. Riku knew he shouldn't have opened his big mouth. Sora is very sensitive about this stuff.

"Roxas, can I talk to you real quick?" I needed to talk to him about my situation.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

" My parents are getting a divorce,"

"Oh that's horrible!"

"No, Larxene, mom, and me are looking forward to it." He doesn't know I hate dad and Zexion. "To make a long story short, can I live with you for a little while? Until I can get on my feet?" I just need a place to stay. Then maybe when I get a new place he could move in with me. He will be 18 soon.

"Oh, well, your mom will have to talk with mine and arrange something. But, I would love you to live with me." Then we get to hug and cuddle some nights.

"Cool." Then Leon walks through the door with Sora. Leon had a serious expression.

"Okay Roxas, come with me. Take only one person with you." Fuck! He can only take one. I hope he picks me. Oh. Your. God. Please. Pick. Me.

"This is so hard. I think I'll take, yeah Sora." My expression went to sadness. Why didn't he pick me? Maybe Sora is closer to him than I? Oh well. He turned to me.

"Axel, I'm only choosing Sora because he will understand most of the crap Leon might say. But, if he wasn't here, I'd choose you without hesitation!" I looked at him.

"I understand. Go on and get your wounds checked out." I pointed to the door. He smiled and then kissed me. I needed a kiss to feel better. He turned to the door and left. I went to sit next to Riku. I need someone to talk to while Roxas is being taken care of.

"Hey Axel," He yawned. "What's up?"

"I might live with Roxas." He looked at me.

"Wow really? That would be awesome," I looked at him. "Now he could be protected better."

"Yeah, and dude, I had a weird dream!" I told him. I had too.

"Oh yeah? Tell me about it." He is serious. I guess waiting is boring.

"Yeah, Roxas was in it. He explained to me why we are connected."

"Really? Why are we being connected? I've been wondering this."

"Well, he said we're being connected by HIM to protect Roxas I guess." I looked away to the hospital bed where me and Roxy had slept the night before.

"Hm. When he is safe, do we get disconnected?" He looked up onto the ceiling.

"I asked him that too. He told me no. Once we are connected we can't be disconnected." I looked at him. He still looked up the ceiling. "He also said that we could be universes apart with no technology to keep in touch, the link, connection, will be infinite." I'm glad. Now I can talk to him during school.

"That's awesome." He looked at me. "I'm bored. I'm gonna get some shut eye for a while." He laid down behind me. I sat there. I truly do know why he took Sora instead of me. I wonder if he truly knows it though. Hm...

_Hey babe._ I wanted Roxas to know I do understand. _I just want you to know, I do truly understand why you decided to take Sora instead of me. You took him because he could handle more than I could. I can't stand to see and horrible mark on your perfect body. Believe me, I do understand._

I felt a nice warm on my brain. I know it's my Roxy. _Okay Axel. Thanks for understanding._ I could tell he knows, I mean truly knows.

_I love you, more than you could even dream love._ And if he is the Roxy I know he dreams big.

_I love you too babe._ And just like that, the conversation ended. Now, I have nothing to do but wait. To pass the time, I'll do what Riku is, taking a nice nap.

---------------

A little while later, Sora comes in with Roxas. Sora handed a bag filled with stuff for Roxas. Sora, Riku, and Leon leave so Roxas could get dressed. I'll stay and help him. I tied his shoes for him. "Thanks for helping me Axel."

"No problem babe. What are boyfriends for?" I thought about it for a minute. "Oh.. Um.. Don't answer that." I giggled. Am I that perverted? Well, that's why he loves me.

We heard a knock on the door. It was Riku. "Are you guys ready? Or to busy making each other happy?" Riku is hella retarded. I mean, come on. Then we heard another voice.

"Don't be so stupid Riku. They are getting ready, right?" Now that was Sora.

"Yeah, we are ready." Roxas yelled. And since I am such a gentlemen I open the door for Roxas. We stepped out and everyone had smirks running across their faces, like they knew something that we didn't. It was creepy.

"What?" I heard Roxas say.

"Nothing. Okay, Axel will drive you home and I'll take Riku home and visit you later." L stopped and looked at Me. "And you need to go home after you take Roxas home. I think your mom is really scared 'cause she just called me." I am scared at this point. Has my father finally snapped?

"Okay, I will. Bye Sora. Bye Riku. Bye Leon." We waved bye and took off. I took him to my car. I opened the passenger's side door for him, and let him sit on the stainless leather interior. I kept my car nice and clean. Not one crumb on the floor, not one stain was in or on this car. I walked around and let myself in on the driver's side.

"All set?"

"Yeah, let's go." And turned on my car's ignition and we drove off to his home.

----------

The drive was nice and peaceful. But, of course, out of every precious moment it gets interrupted. Roxas breaks the silence. "Why are your parents divorcing. I know you don't really like to spill your business to other people. I'm your boyfriend, please tell me why."

I was really tense by this question. I don't really want to tell him. So I stay quiet. He looked at me, waiting patiently for an answer I don't want to give him. I break down, I can't keep him from knowing. "Okay, Well, My dad beats me and my mom. He doesn't love me 'cause he doesn't love my mom. And I guess he hates me also 'cause I'm the reason his life is oh so horrible. He blames me for his unhappiness. And my mom found someone new, she asked me and Larxene, my sister, if she could divorce dad and remarry. I told her I didn't care. But, I'm not moving with her. I want to live with you, that' why I asked."

"Wow, I never knew. Well, I knew your dad was an ass, just for referring to me as 'retard' all the time. But I never let that get in my way." I felt like a huge burden got lifted off my shoulders. But there is that one bug still on my back.

"Yeah, I know. Remember what I told you about these burn marks under my eyes?"

"You said it was a dare that Hayner and Riku told you to do." I lied to him. Riku and Hayner didn't dare me that. Lots of other things, but not this.

"My dad did it to me, he got his lighter, took my moms perfume and blew it at me. My mom cleaned it best she could. But, I don't know how they turned into little triangles." Okay, now I feel better. Some of that weight was taken off my back.

He changed the subject. "Oh. Well. Just have a talk with my mom. Today she has a day off so yeah." Good. I hope his mom says yes. After that, the rest of the ride was silent. Which was good. I love the quiet. I'm always around fighting and yelling, sometimes I wished to runaway for the quiet.

----------------------

It seemed like forever, but we finally arrived at Roxas's house. Roxas's mom was waiting outside for him. When we arrived she ran towards the car and opened it and hugged him really hard to the point his face looked purple. "Mom... Can't...Breathe...Let...Go..." His eyes got big.

"Oh, sorry honey." She let him go. "I'm just so glad you are okay." She helped him out of the car. I got out and followed them into his house.

"Oh my brother!" Namine screamed and ran toward him. I scratched my ear, her yell was that loud.

"Sister... Can't...Breathe...Let...Go..." I'm surprised he got all of that out.

"Oh, sorry." And she let him go. Good, he doesn't want to die of strangulation by his mom and sister.

"Hey bro, how's it going? Feeling 'aiite?" His brother, Cloud, asked.

"I'm getting there. I just hope I recover before I get strangled by all these damned hugs." I laughed inside.

"Mom told us that you were gay." I got speechless. My eyes seemed bigger than before.

"Thanks a lot mom! Why not announce it to the whole world why don't you?"

"It's okay. I am too. It's not anything to be ashamed of." Cloud said. " I always though you were in the middle. I mean you have hell of pictures of Jessica Alba on your wall." I laughed. I knew the real reason why they were there.

"Yeah, Roxas it's nothing to be ashamed of." I had to agree with Cloud.

"Well if it isn't my brothers man, Axel." I blushed a little.

"Shut up ass wad!"

"Up yours dick sucker!" He turned and left to his room. I heard him mutter under his breath, "I did not come down here to be insulted by that Axel-fucker." He said more, but I didn't understand.

"So mom, Axel has something to ask you." She turned to me and waited for me to say something. I looked at Roxas like what should I do. He nodded like tell her.

"Uh, My parents are divorcing, can I live here for a little while. My mom will even pay if she has to. I just need to be here until I can get on my feet." I was nervous. She may say no since I'm her sons lover. She could be thinking that I would be doing dirty stuff with her son on their couch or his room. I may do that stuff, but she doesn't need to think it.

I could tell she was thinking hard about it. "Okay, you can stay. Your mom doesn't have to pay. When are you living with us?"

"When ever my mom get the papers signed. Thanks, I'll keep you updated." I smiled a big smile.

"Okay, well bye I got to get home. My mom is probably out of her mind right now." I walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Bye love." I turned and left.

**oooooooooooo**

I went to my car and drove to my house. I turned on the music, "Candyman" by Aqua, just to lighten my mood even higher than it already was.

I drove up to my house and saw my mom on the lawn with all her things and my things.Then I saw my dad shovel out the door our stuff. What the fuck Is going on? I thought to my self. I pulled up into my parking spot, and put the car in park. But I didn't turn it off. I jumped out of my car, "What the fuck is going on here?"

"Your dad is kicking us out." She broke down and cried on my shoulder. "Can you drive me to Cid's house. I called him and he told me to come as soon as you got here."

I looked at her, ﾐ"Of course mom. I will." I went up to some of the stuff on the lawn and picked it up. "Help me put all this stuff in the car." She hurried and helped me load up the car. My dad screamed out the door.

"You bitch! I'm glad your leaving me. I hated you and I always will." He can't yell at my mom without yelling at me too. "And you son-of-a-bitch, I should have left when I could. Your nothing but a worthless pile of gay shit! Leave and never come back!"

I had enough of his yelling. "Listen here you stupid drunken dumb fuck," My mom grabbed my arm.

"Don't do it!" She pleaded. My dad isn't going to touch me. I'll make sure of it.

"No mom he needs to hear it." She let go of my arm and sat in the car. all the stuff was in. "This girl was a saint to be with you for as long as she did. You beat us, yelled at us, and 'caused us pain. Well now it's your turn! You will miss my mom, and beg her to return, and when she says no to your sorry ass, you'll regret everything you did to us." I went to the driver's side put the car in drive and left. We finally left this hell hole.

We left and vowed right then and there to put all this behind us and never come back. "What did Larxene do?"

"She moved in with Marluxia. She left yesterday. By the way, where were you yesterday?"

"I was at the hospital with Roxas, he got hurt." I told her.

"Oh that's horrible! What happened?"

"He got raped by this boy he was involved with long time ago,"

"Oh my! So he's gay? Who is he with now?" She interrupted.

"Yeah, he is." I was nervous.

"So who is the lucky guy??"

"Me mom. I'm the lucky guy." She was in shock. I could tell. Her green eyes were widened really far apart. She scratched her head through her red hair.

"Your gay son? Why didn't you tell me?" She put her delicate hand on my shoulder. "I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"I didn't tell anyone, no one knew. And it wasn't a girlfriend, I lied so me and Roxy could have a nice time together."

"Oh well, just so you know, I accept you. My father was gay. I was a result of a gay relationship." She looked out the window.

"Thanks mom." And like that the ride was quiet. We went to the ferry and took the ferry across to Twilight Town, where her new life will begin with Cid.

We got off the ferry and drove continuously to where he lived, 1031 Sunny Lane, Twilight Town. We pulled up to his big house and he was waiting out front.

He ran to my car with open arms. "Oh, my Skydria! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He took her out and hugged her. "I was so worried when I got your call."

"I'm fine Cid. This is my son Axel." I stepped out of the car and shook his hand.

"Why hello there. Skydria told me all about you. Please come in. I will unload all this stuff." He offered but I had to reject.

"Okay I'll unload all my mom's stuff. I have to go back to Destiny Islands tomorrow. Trouble is there." I grabbed my mom's stuff and put it in Cid's house. After I was done, I sat on the couch and dozed off. I was completely tired from this day.

A couple hours later I woke up and dinner was made. "Come on sweetie eat some dinner!" I got up and scooted over to the table. There was spaghetti and meatballs. My favorite. I ate, then I heard a voice scream three names. Sora, Riku, Axel!! It was Roxas. Could he be in trouble? I thought really hard. Roxas? What happened where are you? What's going on? I waited. No response. I was very frightened.

"Sorry mom, I have to go! Roxy is in trouble."

I was about to leave when my mom grabbed me hand and placed a letter in it. "Okay. Read it whenever you can, but not now. Do it only when it's the right time."

"Okay mom. I will." She hugged me and I left off to Roxas's rescue. I can't believe Trios may be at it again!

I got in my car and drove off. The surprises never end. I am determined to save my Roxy, and kill Trios by any means necessary. I won't lose my Roxy, if he left I'd kill myself. He means the world to me. I'll murder Trios even if it means I have to go to jail. As long as my Roxy is safe that's all that matters! The love we share is something so special, estar contigo is all I wanna do every night. Ever since el primer dia, the first day I knew we'd last forever if I had it my way. So the days go on, no hago otra cosa, but dream about the moments our hearts will come closer. I hold his heart in my hand and I won't break it. He is the love of my life.

----------------------------

Yay! This chapter sums it all up right?? haha well, the last lines come from "Lost in Love" ny Nasty Boy Klick. And for you non spanish knowers the spanish parts are:

Estar contigo- be with you

el primer dia- the first day

no hago otra cosa- I don't do another thing

Thanks to Troy, for understanding that I kinda used his name almost. and I-Am-Riku-Hear-Me-Roar , and Riku Stalker for the reviews! I know there is a lot more of you but I am being lazy right now.

te-heh! Until next chappy! It will be Roxas's side. Yay!


	10. Brush Up On History

Okay sorry this chapter is short. Not alot of events will unfold.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. _hugs_

Now, sorry if you don't understand this chapter at all.

_"Never ending Story"_ By Limhal 

_Reach the stars  
Fly a fantasy...  
Dream a dream  
And what you see will be..._

_Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to a never ending story..._

_Show no fear  
For she may fade away...  
In your hand  
The birth of a new day..._

_Rhymes that keep their secrets  
Will unfold behind the clouds  
And there upon a rainbow  
Is the answer to a never ending story  
Ah...  
Never ending story..._

* * *

After watching Inuyasha and Bleach and fantasizing about what I'd do if I owned the tetsusiaga, I went upstairs to my room. As soon as I arrived, I found it all cleaned up, thanks to my mom probably. I walked across the soft brown carpet to my bed. It felt good to be in my room again. When I got to my bed I looked to the door and saw Namine standing in the doorway. She had a worried look on her face like something bad happened.

"What? I want to go to sleep." I looked at her coldly. I did want sleep, even though that's mostly all I've done. After what had happened, I have just been overwhelmed with tiredness. She looked down and walked over to my bed. She sat on the corner of it and looked at me. I saw a person in her eyes. But not her.

"Dr. Leon called and he asked me for you to call him, at home." She looked at me sadly. I think she knew something I don't know. "Call right now. He doesn't want me to tell you. He wants either him or Sora to tell you." I looked at her worriedly.

Without any hesitation and curiosity to know what Dr. Leon had to tell me, I picked up my cellphone and pressed key 2 for Sora's number. I had him on speed dial 'cause it usually that is the number I call hourly. The phone rang, and rang. With each ring it made it hard to hear bad news was coming my way. Finally after endless rings, I hear a gentle voice answer.

"Roxas, I have news for you. When you slept in the hospital room, Leon withdrew some liquids from you and he says there is something wrong with you. Come to the hospital quick he needs to do some tests!" Immediately I get up, hang up the phone, then I spoke.

"Okay, Namine, come with me to the hospital. There's something wrong with me." She gets up and walks to the door gloomily. She stands there and waits for me to get my shoes and find my car keys.

I found a nice pair of shoes. They didn't really match what I was wearing but I didn't care. I want to know what the hell is wrong with me. I won't beg her to tell me, she never breaks a promise. I scurry around to find my car keys. A couple minutes later I find them on the coffee table downstairs. I hurried and ran out the door. Namine took her damn sweet time. "Fuck Namine! Go faster! I want to get there before I turn blue and die! If I have to die!"

She seemed not herself. Like maybe someone was controlling her. It seemed her mind was fluttering around in space. After I told her that she snapped out of it and hurried to the car. That was so unlike her to do anything like that. She usually is attentive and focused on many things. She got in and sat down. "Sorry, I wasn't myself for a minute. That never happened to me before. Oh well." She said and looked down, staring at her favorite pair of white shoes.

"Okay. But, don't think I'm not worried about you." I continued looking at the road.

"Roxas, you shouldn't be worried about me. You should be worried about you." She replied. I don't get it how I am not supposed to be worried about her when she is acting weird. I don't understand what she is saying.

We drove down to the hospital, we got there, parked and practically sprinted towards the office. When we reached his office he and Sora had been waiting outside for me. I suddenly felt a rush of tiredness and craving ice cream, that was weird too. From the sudden tiredness I fell. "Oh, watch it there champ. You shouldn't be going fast." He said and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Why the hell not? What the fuck is wrong with me?" I yelled at him. It was an explosive yell. I couldn't help it. Lots of weird stuff was happening to me and I couldn't help but do certain things. "Is there something you need to tell me?" I continued to yell at them.

"Are you having any cravings? Or any compulsions that you cannot explain?" He pulled out his clipboard and started writing down everything I said.

"Well, yes I'm craving ice cream, and I feel compelled to yell at people when I get furious." I continued, "Now what the hell do these questions have to do with anything? I am about ready to kick ass if no one tells me what the fuck is wrong with me!" Leon and Sora had the same expression on their faces. This is starting to creep me the fuck out.

"Listen Roxas. I don't know how to tell you this, But," He paused and looked over to Sora. "You should tell him."

"Just. Someone. Please. Tell. Me. I'm dieing over here!" I looked at them both and they kept on keeping something from.

"Okay Roxas. Did Trios rape you?" I looked over at Namine and she had that look like before except she stared at me. Like the way Trios does, and it became creepy to me.

"Yes he did." And I raised my eyebrow, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Okay we don't know if it is positive, but we have a suspicion that you may be..." He whispered to Sora and his eyes widened in surprise. Not that happy surprise like Christmas or your birthday, but a shocked one.

"OH. MY. GOD. Roxas, you may be pregnant!" It was at these words I went blank. I was numb at the thought that I carry Trios's baby. No wonder I've been crabby and sleepy. Shit! What is Axel going to do when he finds out? What will my dad do? What would my mom do? All this pressure fell on me and couldn't help but faint.

"Shit! Roxas can you hear me?" I heard a voice but I was speechless. I am mortified by this whole situation. And I woke up with a wet towel on my head. Here have some water. I looked over to where Namine was and she sat completely still, looking down. "Oh thank gods your okay Roxas. Please don't be nervous. We can handle it. What do you want to do?" I looked at him. I don't know what I want to do.

"I don't know what I want to do about this situation. Lets wait a couple of months and see if I am though." They looked at me in a weird way.

"Okay, well lets ask Namine," He turned to her as she still looked down, "What do you think Namine?" She still looked at me that way. Then she came back with a sad expression.

"What? Oh sorry, again I wasn't myself." She has been hiding something from me but I don't know what she is hiding.

Leon repeated himself, "What do you think Roxas should do about his pregnancy?" I saw her reaction. It was like she heard it for the first time. "I think he and Axel should get out of here! Please Roxas, you and Axel leave town!" Her eyes drooped and she began to be wobbly, "Trios... is..." She had shortness of breath and fainted . She fell off the chair to the floor. Leon rushed to her help and Sora stayed near me. He looked at me and he had a sad face on.

"I think she is warning us. I would take her word for it. Me and Riku will go with you guys. I have an uncle that will take us in. But he lives in Radiant Garden." He held my hand in comfort. That is a great plan. I nodded to him and he nodded back. But, would Axel go? All this trouble, just for a jackass rapist.

"Okay I want to go home. I'll pack some of my stuff and I'll explain everything to my mother." Namine was still out. "I'll take her home too. I think she just needs some sleep."

"But Roxas, What will we do for money?"

"I will quit my job and get my last paycheck, that will be around 400 dollars. And I also have a bank account with around 5k in it. We'll be safe for a while." He has his thinking cap on. "Plus Axel has a job. We all could pitch in." He kept on thinking.

"Okay, But let me drive you and Namine home." He seemed excited. "I will have Riku pick me up. Our date is tonight." He smiled at me. I laughed at him. He helped me get to the car and he put me in the front seat gently. And Leon laid Namine down in the back seat." He closed the door and started talking to Sora. They stood there for a good 5 minutes. Before Sora came in Leon handed Sora something, but I couldn't see it.

Sora came and sat down in my car and started driving. I sat there and started hearing a soft sweet voice in my head. It sounded like Namine._ No! I won't let you take him! He is leaving town, away from you._ I looked over at Namine and she seemed angry. Her look was like she was in a battle with someone. _My brother doesn't need you. You need him! Leave my brother alone! You will not harm him!!_ Then she screamed like she was in pain.

What the fuck is going on with her? We need to get her home quick. Sora drove faster, and faster. 10 minutes went by fast and we were home.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

He took Namine and put her on the couch. "Stay here and don't let her out of your sight!" He ran out side and stood on the other side of the door.

"Ohm Ne shanshe qicklem adriea shooshanna eh." He chanted and a ominous green light spurted and covered the whole house. He came inside and ran to the back door and chanted the saying again._ What the hell are you doing?_ I looked at Namine she looks like she in pain.

_I am protecting the house and everyone inside it. We need to get answers out of Namine. Leon thinks she is being possessed by Trios. I'll explain everything in a minute. Let me finish._ He chanted it again and a ominous purple color covered the house. After he came dead center of the house and he chanted something different and the colors were gone. They just vanished but I had a feeling they were still there.

Suddenly, the color red cover the house and stayed. "Why is... how... WHAT. THE. FUCK?" I don't know what the hell is going on. And I'm feeling stressed out.

"It is a barrier to keep out Trios. Can you see the coat color? I can't. But can you?" This is so retarded. I nodded. "Good, soon you'll understand. In the meantime, read this book. You'll get it sooner or later."

He tossed a book that was in mint condition at me. It read Most Famous Magical Beings. I opened it and there were 7 names highlighted Squall the Healer, Cloud the Inquisitive, Sora the Protector, Riku and Axel the Defenders, Namine the Interpreter, and Roxas. "Why is it all our names in here? And why is my name alone?" I waited for his answer patiently. He ingnored me as if I wasn't there. "Sora, tell me what the fuck?" He turned and looked at me.

"Listen Roxas, Before I explain anything to you. You need to brush up on your history. I need this date with Riku and I protected your home in every way. You shouldn't need any worrying. just stay put and watch her and read." He hugged me. "I'm counting on you to make it through tonight alone. And if something happens call us immediately. We can hear you but you won't be able to hear us." And he left. I stared at the book. I'll read it later. I put the book down and watched t.v. Namine still laid on the couch, motionless.

After an hour or two, it was dark outside. I heard Namine talking. She was talking to me. It wasn't her voice, "Roxas you simple minded fool, I know you carry my baby in you. I will come for you. Last time did nothing to teach you." She came at me, her eyes were yellow. It was then I realized that Trios is possessing her.

"I don't know what the hell your talking about." He laughed.

"Ah, you still don't remember? Good, cause your the reason for my defeat. I will kill you." He lunged at me and I dodged his attack. I ran into the bathroom and he followed.

He attacked me and from nowhere I jumped up and locked him in the bathroom. Quickly I called them _Sora, Riku, Axel!! _

I know that somethings have happened and I don't know what. I started thinking on what I should do. I called them. Now all I need to do is make sure he can't escape from there. I went upstairs and started packing all my stuff. I got everything I needed I was ready to leave. I got most of it and put it by the front door.

I got bored, all I can do now is brush up on my history then. I grabbed the book and started reading. This is the start of my journey to realization.

* * *

Okay I know what you guys are thinking. _What the fuck? This makes no sense at all._

Trust me this was my plan from the begining. It will all unravel in the next couple chapters. Just trust me on this.

And come on! Male pregnancy is always awesome. I haven't read a story where Roxas was pregnant. Just trust me. It will all work out.

This is just part one. Wait till part two and all of you will be satisfied.

The next couple of chapters are him reading the book. Each chapter will be like that till its all gone.

Until next time muhahaha!

-Drea


	11. Memory Vacation

Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long to write... and type, I had to rewrite stuff and stuff so yeah.

Anyways, I hope you like it and I hope you review...

and maybe we'll find out something interesting... oops I'm giving it away!

hahaha XD

again sorry for any typos! Enjoy!

* * *

With nothing else better to do but wait, I decided to read. I picked up the book and turned to page one. 

_Chapter one: A Brief History Of Lantari and it's Warriors_

_In year 1000 there were two rival countries, Lantari and Kumtani. Lantari was home to the demons and darkness. Kumtani was home to the Lightness and Angelic. In each, there were two princes, they each wanted to rule all the lands. But, they both had different things and ways to do as such. The prince of Kumtani wanted to spread light and happiness throughout the land, while the prince of Lantari wanted to spread the darkness and sadness._

_In Lantari, there was a prince who ruled but wanted to spread darkness and evil throughout the lands. This was Ki-no Tamian of the Pertani Clan. His people seized power over Lantari when his great-great-great grandfather viciously murdered the last of the Centa Clan to gain control. He had a vision to rule with a mighty fist to bring pain and sadness and darkness throughout the land. He taught this same vision to each of his sons and passed it down generation to generation. For the prophecy said the lands will be darkness, but then a group will come and bring the light and restore everything to it's former self, filled with light and happy. He was furious at this prophecy and refused to believe it._

_Prince Ki-no asked his advisor and loyal best friend Shan-Tu to put together a council together to take out this group, so everything he wanted could go as planned. He wanted the most superior men he could find. So as loyal as he is Shan-Tu found exactly that. He found seven men worthy of being the secret council. But only one of them wasn't a man._

_The first was a demon named Trios Surrgart. He was picked first and chosen to be leader of the council because he had powers of dark, it was pure dark. He could over shadow anyone, become anything. He is one no human could stand a chance if faced in a battle with him. He had came from the dark depths of darkness and took a human form. He was personal favorite to the prince for the prince knew with a demon on his side he would win over the lands. And when he saw a special blonde hair blue eyed stranger, he felt both emotions, love and hate. His codename is Hell Demon._

_The next man chosen was Zexion Unti. Tankan was chosen for he had extraordinary ninja skills and fairly wise. He comes from a family of monks, he originated from Kumtani, but he longed evil. Nice wasn't in his vocabulary. He horridly killed his family and was banished from Kumtani. He got what he wanted, freedom and his evil thrive. His codename is Black Jitsue._

_The next chosen was Larxene Cummat. She comes from Lantari. She is a pure Lantarian ninja. Her family lived there since the dark took over. She was born into the darkness, there for she considers herself darkness. She was made of steel. Any shot that hit her bounced off. She was invincible. But only to humans. And what is really funny about this her was, she is cousin to Trios. Only through marriage. Her codename is Dark Steel  
_

_The next one chosen was called only by one name, Chit-Che. He had no past, no memories, but had a great deal of hate towards the light. He doesn't remember anything except being called Chit-Che. During the time when he had to prove his strength, he unleashed powerful attacks against even the strongest demon. He had no idea but he loved it. He thrived for the win, he longed to see the citizens of the light die before him, in his clutches. His codename Demon Light._

_The next one is very strange. He comes from a line of angels. He came directly out of the light, covered in blood. He did the thing that angels get kicked out of the garden for, he demolished another angel, not only that angel was his father, he was the an archangel. The highest rank of angel. He had a brother named Cloud. Who was the one rank below him. Cloud joined the group that worked for Kumtani. His codename was Angel Slayer._

_The next guy was Pantor Thurmani. He came from one of the wealthiest families in Lantari. He was the smartest guy in school, expert ninja, and the princes close friend. He wielded a sword called Ome-nah, which means Evil Culprit. His dad made it with his own two hands. When his dad died, he passed the sword down to his son. He carried that sword everywhere and anywhere. Until his death, it was then he and his sword departed. His codename Spotted Cobra._

_And the last was a man named Mikael Zinana. He was quiet. His parents died when he was five, then his brother when he was eleven. They all died when they went to fight the angels. He swore to always fight that light. He had training in healing. He learned almost all of those dark healing powers. He became useful in one of the most important battles. His codename Red Scorpion._

_And together they formed the most dangerous and elite organization, Organization D. The prince was happy with his council members. He thought with all these men with awesome and extraordinary backgrounds, they'd make his dream, his vision come true. He wanted nothing more or less than his vision. But, with every great evil plan and every evil organization there is always the offensive team to ruin everything._

Then out of no where I heard a loud bang at the front door. Who would be here besides Sora would be beyond me. That loud bang distracted me from my reading. And I heard a worried voice on the other side. "Roxas! I heard your call! Open up!" It was my night in shining emo shirt, Axel. Why he had come to my rescue before Sora and Riku.

It took me a little while to work up words to talk to him. "Yeah, uh.. hold on." I rummaged around the living room and found a scrap paper and put it in my place in the book. I put the book down on the coffee table and walked to the door. I unlocked the door and Axel stepped in. And he embraced me.

"What happened? Why didn't you answer back? What is wrong?" He interrogated me with all these questions. And I waited till he was done then I explained everything to him. I looked at him and saw his eyes. They had a worry and fear in them worry that I could be dead, and fear of losing me. But as he could plainly see I am alright.

"Okay Axel, Sora told me to read this book and I saw all our names in it. But it is a story of a time like, 1000 years ago. I asked him what this had to do with anything and he said 'Before I explain anything, you need to brush up on your history' then he tossed this book at me. I have read the first four pages. And Trios was originally a demon. Speaking of Trios, I locked him up in the bathroom." I realized there wasn't anymore movement at the bathroom door where I had locked him or her up. He was possessing her body so, her maybe.

"He was possessing Namine's body and I didn't want to fight her so I locked her up in the bathroom. And I don't think I should be fighting for I don't need stress right now." I stopped right there. Axel doesn't know that I was pregnant, and I want to keep it that way till I know whose it is.

"Okay... Let's wait 'till Sora and Riku get here." Axel walked over to the couch and sat where Namine had previously laid. I walked over to the bathroom door and heard Namine's voice muttering stuff. Like she was speaking another language, 7 in fact. English, Japanese, French, German, Italian, Guatemalan, and Cantonese. It was weird. I never knew she knew these languages and could speak them very fluently. Like she has been speaking them for years, and yet she is only my age. Everything is becoming weird and confusing. My world is completely turning upside down.

I walked to the brown twin chair right in front of the clear coffee table and pick up the book again, and picked up where I left off. Reading these first couple of chapters I long to learn more about it. I wanted to learn why we all are in there and why they seem like us. I just need to know.

I look over at Axel and he stares at me anxiously. "You're gonna read that book?" I nodded at him. He let out a big sigh, got up and went outside not a word was spoken. Then I dipped into the crisp book. 

_Chapter 2 : Kumtani and it's Heroes_

_In the land of Kumtani lived the bravest, humblest people that could walk this earth. Their land was quiet and nice, and they wanted to keep it that. Prince Untinati seeked the most bravest and willing of most people to form an organization to protect the light from the dark. Prince Untinati consulted his best friend Sinsete to find just that. And he found the seven bravest men to do that job._

_The first was Sora Lynion. The second was Roxas Ninylox, Third was Axel Xantez, Fourth was Riku Damnion, fifth was Namine Riaki, sixth was Squall Lynion and seventh Cloud Theripeso. Each of these people had something to contribute to keep the light of this country on. They each had specific powers and abilities that would save each other in battle. If one shall fall there will be another to help out in anyway. Together they formed the ultimate spy organization called Organization S. The S stood for 'Serenity'. They each made a vow of secrecy to protect the light and to take out the darkness._

_To make it final he gave each of them special names that went with who they were as a person and dogs to the government. Sora the Protector, Axel and Riku the Defenders, Namine the Interpreter, Squall the Healer, Cloud the Inquisitive, and Roxas. He was left that way for many reasons, but you will find that out when we get there. Now turn the pages to learn of these brave heroes and everything they will accomplish._

_Even though these are stories and people that were never real and never happened, I believe it could have happened. But we just are too ignorant to think it actually would. Let us go and explore more about them._

I stopped reading, I was fucking pissed. Why had that name been left like that? This is ridiculous they all had names by had this one been different? All of this doesn't make any sense what-so-ever. Soon I see Axel has returned into the house. He held a pack of Newports, the good stuff. He held a lit one in between his soft pink lips. He inhaled deeply and exhaled fully. He knows I hate it when he smoked around me. But, he is going through a lot and it will be worse when I tell him I'm pregnant, and I don't know whose it is.

"How come your not nagging my ear off about smoking around you?" He asked me and raised one of his eyebrows. He knows I carry news. "Well? I know your hiding something from me love. Tell me what it is." He motioned to me and sat on the coffee table and sat right there. Took one more puff of that cigarette and snuffed it out on the table.

say something else then we hear a car pull up and stop with a loud shut off. It sounded familiar. Finally, Sora and Riku have come. We need a game plan to stay our asses away from Trios and who ever he can "Okay Axel, you better clean that up. My mom will freak out when she finds this here." He knows I'm avoiding something. I don't want to tell him yet. He can't know until I know if it is his or Trios's. He was about ready to conjure to kick our or even kill our asses.

Axel got up and walks steadily to the door and gives a look of happy. Then we see Leon walk through the door and Cloud, Riku, and Sora followed. They carried bags and suitcases like they were leaving. Good they read my mind. I'm leaving this hell hole until I can be able to defend myself against Trios and his deadly powers. They put their stuff down next to mine and sat down on the couches.

Each of them looked weary and tired. Sora looked at me. "What is the emergency that you had to call me, Riku, and Axel?" I looked at him and got up. I walked graciously to the bathroom door. I leaned my ear to the door to see if I can hear it moving. All I could hear was heavy breathing and a casual moaning. Leon got up and came over to me. He also leaned his ear to the door. His face twisted into a curious one, you know, that doctor look.

"Someone is in here right?" I nodded to him and he shook his head like he understood. "Sora, come here and put a barrier on this door so I can open it." Without hesitating ran to the door and spoke and chanted something I couldn't understand. After that an ominous aqua light sprung onto the door and stayed.

"There you go." And he went to sit next to Riku. Leon looked at the door and reached for the brass handle. He grabbed onto it and twisted it cautiously. The door swung open and Namine sat there on the ground, in front of the sink. "Is that you Namine?" Leon asked.

Namine looked up and I saw her eyes. They were the same as always. I knew it was her. "Yes Squall it is me. Trios tried to kill Roxas through me. But I fought and got my lost memories back. I remember everything now. She got up and concentrated on her hand. A sea-blue light popped and flickered there in her hand. I am surprised. "He perdido me hermano." and she got up and walked through the barrier. She spoke Spanish. It was so perfect like she has spoken it all her life. She came to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. I'm glad she is alright.

She released me and Leon spoke. "Don't call me Squall. Good that you got your memories back. That just leaves Axel and Roxas. We have to leave. We need to wait until Roxas and Axel get theirs back too. I have already made arrangements." He looked in my direction. "You got stuff packed? we are going on a journey. And make sure you keep that book, maybe it will be your key and help you gain what you have lost." He turned and walked outside. Axel got up and walked out there with him and smoked another cigarette.

Riku got up and walked outside. "I need a smoke, be right back." And he left. Namine sat next to Cloud. I went and sat next to Sora.

"Okay Roxas this is the plan, Axel, Cloud, and Namine will drive in the car with you. Cloud will drive of course. And Riku, Leon, and I will be in my car. We are driving to a place. I will not speak it aloud just in case. I'll load our stuff in the cars. I just need you to get some food in both cars so we don't starve half to death before we get there." Sora explained. I took to my duty and nodded to him. I got up and walked to the kitchen and rummaged around the cabinets for any food you don't have to cook. I grabbed two big boxes and filled them with water bottles and soda's, chips, cookies, any food you wouldn't need to cook.

Namine came in and grabbed one of the boxes. She picked it up and walked it to the car we will sit in. I grabbed the other and walked it to Sora's car and put it in there. "Everything and everyone accounted for?" Cloud shouted to everyone. "Good. Oh Roxas, don't worry, mom and dad know and fully accept our leaving. Mom wanted me to give you this." He handed me a sword charm. It looked familiar I don't know where I have seen it before. I took it and put it in my pocket.

We all got into the car when I remember something. I forgot the book. "Wait I forgot the book!" I got out and ran back into the house. On the table was the book. I grabbed it and ran back out. Good thing I remembered or Sora probably would have killed me. I sat in the back seat with Axel. I laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me and laid hid cheek on the top of my head. It was so comfortable, just like it was when we first made love. He gave off a warming comfort feel. And there I fell asleep on him.

* * *

_Falling... __falling...__ Into the darkness. I'm not worried. Why aren't I worried? It feels I'm falling forever. Just going deeper into the darkness and never to escape. Am I not supposed to escape, or am I here for a reason? But I am falling pretty deep, but not fast. As I go I forget the people I love and care about, like they slowly fade away. ' to find is to lose, and to lose is to find ' Who said that? Wait it can't hear me I can't speak. My mouth is frozen shut._

_' I heard you. I can.' Now what to do. Where am I? _

_'You are here to recover lost memories, but you have to lose some too. Are you ready to do that?' The strange voice asked me._

_Of course I am ready. I want to remember everything._

_'Good. Now open your eyes.' I opened them and saw darkness still._

_I felt a land underneath my feet, darkness is all I see still. Then a sudden bright white light surrounded me. Everything is light. And I am in a castle, and then I see a hooded figure appear in front of me._

_'Hello Roxas.'_

_'Who are you?' I can speak. Finally._

_'I am the person who holds your precious memories.' He put out his hand and a basin had appeared in his hand. 'Do you want them? Or do you not? To find is to lose, to lose is to find. Are you ready to lose memories to gain ones you miss most?'_

_'I want all my memories.' I don't understand why I can't have them all._

_'No. You can only have one set of memories.' He put the basin down. 'Your about to embark on a epic journey like you had once before. The human inside you will be gone and everything that has happened to you will be gone. All you will have left is your first memories.'_

_I don't want to forget Axel. I don't want to forget my baby, and everything else. 'Why can't I keep these memories?'_

_'You ignorant fool, don't you see? If you held these memories while going on the journey, you may risk it all.' He sounded serious._

_'I don't care, I want to keep my memories. I want to remember feeling Axel, and keep this baby. Until I find out whose it is anyways.' I rubbed my belly._

_'You fool. It is Axel's. Trios raped you yes, but this baby was made out of love.' He put his hand on his head and rubbed his temples._

_'I don't care I want them all! I'm sure Axel would too. But, I want to risk it. Maybe keeping these memories will make me stronger for this journey. And I am keeping this baby.' And in my hand appeared a sword._

_'Ah you plan to fight me to keep all your memories. So be it then.' In his hands appeared a long stiff blade. 'If you can defeat me, you can keep your memories. But if you don't and lose I take everything from you and give you the first memories.'_

_This guy made my blood boil. I am willing to do anything to keep everything. My memories, my baby, everything is precious to me. To lose them, I'd probably carry a feeling of forget that will weigh me down and make me weak. And weakness is an instant death to anyone. I refuse to forget. I will fight to the death to keep my memories! 'You should have just handed them to me, 'cause now, I will fight you for them. And you may die. But who cares?' I had this urge to unleash a weapon greater to fight him._

_'So be it then.' And I charged full speed at him._

**To be continued...**

-----------

Hahaha, we'll save the fighting scene for next chapter. Well at least we know whose baby it is! Good thing it wasn't Trios's I would have been so mad! Hahahaa!

Well, thanks everyone who reviewed! I am most thankful!

Btw: I have a book recomendation just in case you haven't read it, _Running with Scissors _By Agusten Burroughs. It is so awesome. There is some uh rather graphic gay smex scenes but yeah, you probably won't mind. And this is about his life from like age 11 to 18.

It is weird and fascinating, like you would say, "I'm glad I'm not them" It is also a movie, I'd check that out too.

Well, I'll get started on the next chappy in an hour or so. I'm tired an I will sleep now... hahaha!


	12. My Awakening

Hello everyone! Here is my new chapter I hope you like it! I don't feel like chatting much so here you go!

Oh yeah and please review!

enjoy the song!

**---------------------------------------**_**  
**_

_**"First Love" By Utada Hikaru**_

_Once in a while_

_You are in my mind_

_I think about the days that we had_

_And i dream that these would all come back to me_

_If only you knew every moment in time_

_Nothing goes on in my heart_

_Just like your memories_

_How I want here to be with you_

_Once more_

_You will always gonna be the one_

_And you should know_

_How I wish I could have never let you go_

_Come into my life again_

_Oh, don't say no_

_You will always gonna be the one in my life_

_So true, I believe i can never find_

_Somebody like you_

_my first love._

* * *

**_'So be it then.' And I charged full speed at him._**

_With my sword in hand I swung hard at him. He immediately saw my attack and dodged it. I felt different when I held this sword. Like I felt it was a long lost friend. It was a weird feeling. I started to feel light like a feather. I had one pure instinct and it was to kill this man that held my memories. Again I swung at him and sliced a big slice right on this arm. He bled and held his arm. I mostly just stood there and watched as he bled. His blood wasn't red, it was indigo. And that frightened me a little._

_'Ah, Roxas, your aim has weakened. But, it seems your actions that you used to have are returning on their own. Very strange, very strange indeed. Okay, I'll give you your memories back. And let you keep your new memories. You have proven to me you deserve to have both. Therefore I grant you this.'_

_He grabbed the basin and took out the silvery liquid and shoot it at my head. It entered right in between my eyes. I was in enough agonizing pain I fell to the floor, then flashes of my past life came to me and flashed before my eyes. I saw Axel, Riku, Sora, Cloud, Leon. I remembered what Leon's true name was. I remembered my past relationship with Axel and a lot about Trios. Even the first time we meet._

_**::Past:: **_

_I was walking through a market inside a town we just were passing through. We needed to restock on surplus. I was in charge of buying that surplus. I walked to a rice stand and a beautiful stranger with black hair and beautiful skin, covered in mountains of clothes, stood right next to me. I couldn't see his eyes. It was only my humblest to greet this handsome stranger._

_'Hello sir.' I kindly said to him._

_'Hello there. I haven't seen you here before. Whom might you be?' His voice was deep and masculine. Made me tremble with excitement._

_'Oh I am Micheal. And who might you be?' I can not reveal my true name to him. That was rule one in the academy where I trained at. 'Never expose your true identity for you may not know who they truly are'._

_'Hello then Micheal. I am Trios. May I say, your hair is a beautiful shade of blonde.' My cheeks went red. I feel he has a little crush on me. But, the thing is my heart belonged to Axel. And if Axel caught me talking to another guy, I'd never hear the end of it._

_'Oh thanks.' I paid for the rice and departed. 'Good bye and nice meeting you.'_

_'Wait. Do you want to have dinner sometime. With me?' His voice carried a little nervousness in it. But, I had to refuse this offer._

_'Sorry, I am currently in a relationship and he would kill me. Thanks but, sorry.' I said very stern. I couldn't tell if he was disappointed._

_'Okay then. I hope to see you again.' He bought his rice and left. He walked gracefully away and turned a corner. That was the first time I saw him. I never knew he was the demon I would encounter in the future battles. But I knew deep inside me, I had the hots for him. But, it would never work because I am madly in love with Axel. But that feeling is there, I know it is. And no matter how hard I try, I could never get rid of that feeling._

_**::another flash memory:: **_

_I get ready to go into a nice soothing bath in the palace where the prince lived. I walked out of my beautiful room that conjoined with Axel's and trotted down the hallway towards the baths. Dressed in only a towel that covered my waist down to my knees. The hallway was laced with portraits of the prince and his fathers before him. Around the edges was gold. Marvelous sculptures stand on radiant wooden tables with brilliant carvings on them. This palace is grand and marvelous._

_I arrive at the door to the bath and walk in. The room was wood. It was as gorgeous as the hallway. The bath was warm and ready. I took off the towel that surrounded my waist and got in. The warm water relaxed all my muscles and made a soothing feeling rise over me. Then I hear a knock at the door. My mood went down. 'Who is it?'_

_The door opened and I saw red hair. Instantly I knew it was my Axel. 'Come in Axel.'_

_He walked in and wore nothing but the towel that covered his waist. I fell even more in love with him. His tanned muscles gleamed, his green eyes were fierce. 'May I join you?' He raised his eyebrow. I had no idea why he shouldn't, so I nodded him a yes. He removed his towel and got in with me. I relaxed at one end and he at the other. His toes wrestled with mine. My heart beat went faster. My breathing went slower, and I knew I slowly began to fall in love with him._

_'Roxas, I don't know how to tell you this, but I will come out and say it. I have feelings deeper than any ocean for you. Every time I'm around you my heart races faster than normal.' He paused. I am astounded for I too have those same feelings for him. 'Roxas, I love you.'_

_'Oh Axel, I love you too. My feelings for you are the same. Your the only person I have had these strong feelings for.' He came across the bath and got right in front of me. He reached his hand out and gently held my chin in his hand. He stared deeply into my eyes, and I stared back deep into those vivacious green eyes. Green is my favorite color._

_'I want to taste you love.' and he brought his lips to mine. With no thoughts, no hesitations I kissed him back. He tasted sweet. No other sweets could compare to how sweet he was. His sweetness was addicting. I couldn't have enough of him. In fact wanted more, way more. We sat there, in the water, kissing, and holding each other, until the water became cold._

_After the bath we walked down the hall to my room. Holding hands on the way there. As we walked I saw Sora pop out of Riku's room. He was sweaty and joyful. This could mean only one thing._

_He turned his head and looked at me and Axel. We still held hands. Sora turned red immediately when he saw us. 'What are you doing in Riku's room Sor?' I asked him knowing the answer. He and Riku are lovers and shared an intimate moment tonight._

_'Well, I-I.. j-just-t.. h-he needed a friend a-and ad-advice on something s-so I came over to help and, yeah.' He stuttered. He looked at us and his jaw dropped. 'Why are you two out here in nothing but a towel, holding hands?' A smile ran across his face._

_Me and Axel parted hands. We turned red instantly. 'Nothing, we just... uh...' I stuttered. I couldn't tell him the truth yet I couldn't lie to him. But I could tell by looking into those sea blue eyes, he truly knew the reason he found us on this day. And he told me so too. __**The reason is because you and Axel are in love. Don't lie to me I know**__. I was truly in love with him, yes I was. I could not deny this fact. I linked back to him._

_**Yes, and I know that you and Riku had sex just now. You cannot deny that. So we are even. You don't tell anyone what you saw and I won't tell anyone your dirty little secret.**__ He nodded at me and went across the hall to his room. Axel and I held hands once more and walked into my room._

_We walked through the wooden door into a luscious green room that represented the jungle. Trees were painted on the wall. My bed made of bamboo held the most comfortable linens around. Axel kissed me once more spontaneously and retreated to his own room. On my bed night clothes had been laid out for me. I the pants on and put the shirt away._

_I hoped in my bed and laid there staring endlessly at the ceiling. I thought of nothing but Axel. I couldn't get him off my mind. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. I just rolled over when I got tired of being in that position. About two hours past and night still shone outside, I felt something come underneath the covers and cuddle with me. They took their hand and tickled my thigh. I grabbed the hand and I rolled over. I stared into the green eyes of a fiery red head. He came into my bed at night._

_'I can't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw your face. So I decided to come here and lay with you.' He wrapped his arm around my waist and laid his head on the pillow right in front of my face. His hand tickled the middle of my back. I put my hand on the side of his head, I gently rubbed my thumb against his soft cheek. His arm tightened and pulled me closer to him. We stayed like that for the rest of the night. We fell asleep that way._

_We were awaken by Sora and Riku the next morning. They teased us. We didn't care, they were involved, why couldn't me and Axel? But, last night, when he climbed in my bed and we cuddled, I felt safe. I felt comfortable. When he had me in his arms, everything felt surreal. But, it all was real. I was in bed with Axel, we did kiss a passionate kiss._

_**::another flash:: **_

_We arrived at the gate to Lantari. At the gate we saw what was the rest of their warriors. Trios, Zexion, Larxene, and Pantor. The rest were killed by us. All that was left of us were Axel, Riku, Leon, Sora, and me. Namine was killed by Larxene, Cloud was killed by Angel Slayer. And what really flared me the most, I was ordered to kill Trios. No one was to kill him but me. Why because I came from the garden. I am an Angel. The highest rank, but turned mortal to fight for the safety of earth and to restore the balance. But, I was ordered to kill him because no human could kill a demon, only a strong angel could._

_'Hello Roxas. Nice to see you again.' He told me. Not in the way villains usually talk. He actually meant it. I know he loves me. It just kills him inside that I don't love him, and also he is forbidden to be with me. I am special to him, and he just dies whenever he sees me._

_'Yeah dido.'_

_'So Roxas, I have orders to destroy you. So prepare to be annihilated.' He raised his sword and came at me fast. Any human couldn't see the speed he came at me with, but I did and dodged his attack. I turned my sword and stabbed him in his back. Blood dropped and made a dark red puddle on the floor. 'Damn you. How can you see my attacks?'_

_'Silly demon, I am an angel. Surely you didn't think I was a mere mortal? I am only taking shape of one.' He looked at me in disbelief._

_'No wonder I was ordered to take you out, 'cause your an angel. But, I can't kill you. I like you too much. But if I don't the prince will kill me anyways.' I looked at him coldly._

_'How could you think I like you back? I love someone else.' I looked at Axel who was burning with fury at what Trios had said. 'Trios, yes I do have feelings for you, but they aren't strong.' I raised my sword and cut his arm fully off. I did hesitate to do it. I mean I do like him. But, I have orders, and my boyfriend was here._

_'TEAM ATTACK!' Trios screamed and they charged at my team. I looked at Trios and he stood, one arm severed still holding his sword. He could barely walk, let alone stand but he had orders. He held his sword high and charged. His sword hit mine. Then he tricked me and sliced my leg. 'Roxas... I'm sorry.' And he swung again._

_I blocked it and took out a dagger and stabbed him in the chest, repeatedly. 'I'm sorry too Trios. But, my heart will forever belong to Axel. And I am sorry, but your finished.' _

_I took my dagger and cut off his arm that wielded the sword. I left him armless. 'Yes I am defeated. But know this. When I find you again. Things will be different and you will be mine. I'll make sure of it. I love you Roxas.' He made me cringe at those words. He knows nothing would ever come of us. It is just impossible, nothing could ever be. I know he knows this, he just doesn't want to believe it. He wants to believe me and him could have something. All this time he used to show no emotion, I was the only person he showed it too. I know I am special to him, but he isn't to me._

_I like you, but obviously not enough to let you live.' And it was then I chopped his head off. It was the end. I looked around, Axel had been severely hurt but the person he fought died. Riku was dead and Sora was holding his body crying. Leon was still alive and not wounded. Every single person in Organization D was destroyed. It took 8 years but we finally saved the light._

_A little while later the prince came and found us. He and I went into the castle and negotiated with Lantari's prince. After we left the kingdom to return home. We buried Riku's body in a remote area within the kingdom with a small sword to mark it. But not enough to see. Sora was in tears. I tried everything but, he stayed in depression. As reward for our tributes for being heroes, we were allowed to live in the castle._

_Two months after the journey Axel died. He died because of the wounds from the last fight. I knew he wouldn't make it forever, I just hope it would have been longer. But at least we got married before he died. He was buried next to Riku. Nonstop for weeks me and Sora sat at their graves. We didn't know why, but we had to. The prince himself even tried to help us. But he didn't understand, all we has was Riku and Axel. We loved them. Now all we have left is each other._

_Three months later I woke up from sleeping, and walked to Sora's room. He wasn't there. I went to his bed and on the table was parchment it was his suicide note. All it said was, 'Sorry Roxas, I cannot live with this pain anymore. I didn't protect Riku and I blame me for his death. Soon I will be with him and we will be happy once more. I'm sorry Roxas, my brother.' I looked out the window and I saw his mangled body lying on the ground 7 stories down._

_The prince asked me why he killed himself. 'He died because he was suffering and couldn't bring himself to deal with Riku's death. I went to my room after that and stayed there. Leon occasionally came to visit me. And make observations on how I was holding up. Everyday all I did was cry. Non stop. I stayed in my room, in the dark for two weeks._

_Finally one day I pucked up the courage and came out of my room. And went to their graves. They found Namine and Clouds bodies and buried them there. I left a note on my desk and did what Sora did. I took my own sword and stabbed myself through the heart. So my death was fast. The note on my desk said only this sentence, 'I'm coming love' and I was buried next to Axel._

_Even the most heroic people could suffer from depression. Sora, Riku, and Axel were the only family I had, and they all died. What left was there to live for? I knew that death and going crazy were my only options. I chose death. But I loved Axel, and everyday I missed his embrace, I missed his addicting sweet taste, I missed him. Then when Sora killed himself, I had nothing else. Sora was my life line. I lived a few more weeks, but when I slept I had dreams of them all and it killed me to see them in my dreams, but then wake up with them gone. So I did the only thing to end my suffering. But instead of killing myself by jumping I killed myself with my own weapon._

_**::Return:: **_

_I opened my eyes and they were watery. Those events flashed before my eyes. I remember everything now. I broke down into tears. I can't believe I killed myself with my own weapon. I guess I just went crazy.I told myself I wasn't but I just lied to myself until that fateful day._

_'You didn't take it so well, but you will get used to it. You took it better than Namine.' The hooded figure said._

_'Who are you?' I asked him_

_'I am not a person, but I am not a nothing. I am memory spirit. I carry every one's memories.' He came over to me. Now I will send you back to reality.' He put his hand on my shoulder. 'Do well Roxas.' And like that I was floating up through the darkness. I saw the light above me. I came to it. Slowly. But I will return to my Axel. The light beam got closer, and closer and finally got there._

* * *

I woke up with a jolt. I sat up and realized I was in a bed and Axel was laying next to me. The room was dark. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got up. I was dressed in pajama pants and no shirt. Thanks Axel. And I walked past another bed that Sora and Riku laid on. Namine sat upright on a chair asleep. They all slept. And with Riku's deep snoring I knew we had no worries. I looked at the clock and it said 5:35 am. There was no sign of Cloud and Squall aka Leon. I walked to a door and opened it. It was a conjoined room and Leon and Cloud were in there awake. I walked in and they looked at me.

"Hey sleepy head! You have been asleep for one whole day. Do you feel different?" Cloud asked me. I looked at them wondering why they were up this early anyway.

"Besides me getting my memories back I feel the same aching for Ice-cream and mustard." Leon came to me and made sure I was awake.

"Okay if you have your memories back, tell me, what is my true name?" Leon asked me. I knew he didn't believe me.

"Squall. Brother to Sora. Sora jumped out of the palace window 'cause he couldn't handle Riku's death. And I killed myself 'cause I finally cracked. I killed myself with my own weapon. Is that proof enough?" I looked at Lean and he looked surprised.

"Yeah, good. Okay then," He turned and Cloud came to me.

"We are going back to Kumtani. And you have to show us where we buried. Our weapons are there. So we need you to remember where we were buried." I looked at them and closed my eyes. I tried to concentrate. I looked through all my memories, and I found it. But, this was 900-1,000 years ago so I'm not so sure if it is the same.

I walked over to one of the beds and sat down. "I remember, but it has been almost 1,000 years, so I don't know." I dug my face into my hands and concentrated really hard. Then I rubbed my face. Leon and Cloud sat on each side of me. Cloud put his hand on my shoulder and tapped it gently. He felt what I was feeling, confused and sad. But, there was two questions that stayed in my head and bugged me badly. I mean, I am supposed to be some top agent angel ninja that is madly in love with a mortal, but has a crush on the enemy who is also a demon. That all seems like a corny drama series on the sci-fi channel.

"I know the questions that are bothering you. The answers are I have had my memories ever since we moved here away from Trios. It will take time for you to have your powers. It took me 6 months. And I still have yet to get my strength back. There you go if it makes you feel better." He hugged my side. Leon got up and walked to the laptop that sat on the desk. He sat at the table and went on the Internet. He sat there for a while while me and Cloud just sat on the bed. This bed was comfortable, much better than the ones at home. And the covers were silk. When I got a good look at it, it had hearts on the ceiling and on the wallpaper. I realized that this was a honeymoon suite.

Soon, after my room investigation Leon spoke. "Hey Roxas come here and look at this." I walked over to him and looked at the computer. There was a page up that showed a little picture of me. I was buff and standing over the demon Trios. "Is this how it really happened? I did not know since I long before."

It is funny how these people defined me. As a brave hero, who defeated the demon. I am not brave. I just had Axel's love and my friends there to keep my strength up. If they didn't go I know for sure I would never have gone. "No this isn't how it happened. Although that doesn't seem to be what the painter wanted. The painter portrayed me as a brave hero that saved the light of Kumtani." I moved the mouse and clicked on the picture and made the portrait bigger. "See there, in the background, that is all of you guys. They thought that we all were there in the last battle, but we all weren't. It was just Axel, Sora, Riku, Leon and I." I looked up at Leon and he smiled a little. He is knows something that I don't.

"What is it?" I heard a familiar voice at the door.

"Sora, I think our Rox just got part of his very intellectual powers back." Leon looked at Sora and put his hand on my shoulder and smacked on it.

"Really? Which one he had all three." Sora looked at Leon and rubbed his eyes.

"Well, he interpreted the painting and investigated it. So just those two. The third would be architecture. But that will come later. I wanted to test and see if he could do that. Now we just need to work on getting his powers back. And we have to teach him his ninja skills again. But that he will have to do at Master Cheun's place in Kumtani. The powers thing Axel and I will teach you."

Sora looked at me and smiled. He looked happy that I was getting my skills back so quickly. But, looking at him he did seem concerned by something else. And as a brother to Sor I brought it to his attention. "What is bothering you Sor?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and had a nervous face on. We could be in trouble. "Uh. All I wondered is why it took so long to get your memories back. I got mine when me and Riku got together. But why it took you so long beats me." He walked over to the computer desk, where I sat and stood in front of me. He bent over and looked closely at me. It kind of creeped me out a little though. I don't like being thoroughly investigated after what Trios had done to me.

"It took him so long because his heart didn't want to remember." We all looked at the door and it was Namine. She walked into the room. "His heart fought those memories from coming back because his heart didn't want to remember what it felt like to be broken. When Axel died long ago, Roxas went crazy in the head, but his heart was sane. That is why he lived longer than he normally would have. His heart told him to live, so to shut his heart up, he stabbed himself in the heart with his own weapon." Namine came over to me and hugged me. She wanted to comfort me and I felt fine.

Then I saw her pull out vanilla Ice-cream and a bottle of mustard. My eyes lit up, I had forgotten how hungry and craving I was. I took it from her. "Oh thanks Nam! Your a life savor! But uh.." And she held out a spoon so I can eat. "Thanks you thought of everything. Thanks Nam."

Her eyes went to being soft and subtle like her hopes have been filled. "I have waited to her you call me that. You always used to on our journey. It is so nice to know I have my hermano here. My real hermano." And she hugged me and cried tears of joy on my shoulder. I wanted to comfort her but I was hungry and I had to feed the baby. I lifted my shoulder and she knew I was telling her to get off my shoulder. She looked at me and got off. "Okay well, I'll go check on Axel and Riku." So she went out of the door and left.

A sweet silence drifted into the red and pink room. I sat at the computer table enjoying my mustard covered Ice-cream and listening to music off of lime wire. It is a happy time. Whenever I listen to music it takes me to another world I call Bountyland. I go there and dance my heart out and forget about reality. It is my sanctuary per say. All my fears and concerns melt away, and I can be who I am with no prejudice and judgement. And whenever I am there, Axel is always there with me. He is my love and my life. I can see why my head went crazy when he died, and when Sor died too. They were my life lines, and with them gone, I had none who understood me and keep me sane. Oh well.

I sat at the desk and finish the last bite of mustard cover Ice-cream when someone put their hands on my eyes. I pulled out the headphones from my head and grabbed the hands. I knew this soft feeling it was familiar. "Hello my love, Axel." And I removed his hands and pulled him to me. He hugged me. I looked over at the clock and it said 8:45 am. It was early and I have been fully awake but still in my pajama bottoms.

"Hello love. You gave me a fright when you weren't in bed with me. Then I came in here and saw you in Bountyland." I got up from the chair and put my arms around his neck and hung there. He put his manly arms around my body and pulled me towards him. I lifted my head and leveled my eyes with his. Lust filled the air around us and before we knew it we were making out in the room. I looked around and saw no one there so we kept on kissing. Then it hit me. His taste, I never knew it until I got my memories back how he had tasted. His taste of sweetness. As it was 1,000 years ago, still addicting. I knew this taste even before the memories came back, but it always was indescribable.

Then Leon and Cloud came into the room and caught us. "Ew, get a room you nasties!" Cloud exclaimed.

Me and Axel broke apart a little embarrassed about being caught. "We are in a room. You just came in it. So get out of the room!" I said to Cloud.

"We can we have to go a little further. Maybe 60 more miles then we will be at Hurogo. When we get there we go into our old house and to the back yard. Cause there is where I put a spell years ago. No one has taken it cause only we of magical orientation can see it. I always used to play with it until that day we moved and got my memories back. Then I buried it under the shed. We just need that spell it is a portal to Kumtani." He grabbed his bag and put his stuff in it. Me and Axel looked at each other and shrugged and left the room. Our hands clasped together as we left.

We went into the next room and I saw my bag on the floor. I picked it up and opened it. I found my cell phone that said 10 missed calls and my Ipod that needed to be charged and my journal. Along with clothes and condoms. I pulled them out and Axel blushed. He yanked them out of my hand. I looked at him and furrowed my brows. "I wondered which bag I put those in." My jaw dropped all the way to my feet. Why the hell did he bring condoms? He continued packing his bag and pretended what just happened never happened. I shook it off and continued doing what I was doing. I grabbed my Freddy Kruger black tee and a pair of tight jeans. I changed right there in that room. So did Axel.

After we were done changing we grabbed what we could and headed out. I looked around just in case if I forgot anything. I saw my book on the bedside table I ran to it and picked it up. I put it in my blue bag and ran out the door. The hotel room we stayed in was marvelous. How we were able to afford it was beyond me. As we walked down the pink laced hallway, I saw pictures of famous heroes. On the way out, I saw one of all of us. Me and Sor were in the middle and Riku was beside Sor, and Axel was beside me. And in the background was Squall, Cloud, and Namine. It was a really good picture of us. But the only thing different was that in the picture we were like two years older than we are now. I'm thinking age 20-21. For me Sor and Namine. Squall and Cloud 28-29, Axel and Riku about 22-23.

I admired and studied the painting and marveled at it. Then I heard honking outside. They were waiting for me. We only had 2-3 more hours in the car until we get to our destination. What am I going to do for those hours maybe being um with Axel. Our lips could have a meeting and so could our tongues. Unless he starts smoking again. I hate it when he smokes.

I went outside and saw the car and Axel was leaning out the window screaming at me to get my ass in the car. I ran to the car and hopped in. And put my bag at me feet. I closed the door with a slam and we took off. As we drove I felt the road underneath us. Bumpy at time and smooth at times. I looked out the window and saw the world differently. The trees looked the same as they did 1,000 years ago. But there is a lot less. Houses ad buildings over populated this area. I see it even more different. It seems less beautiful than it did, but still beautiful. To take my mind off things, Axel tapped my shoulder and I turned and looked at him. he looked at me lovingly. I looked back at him the same way. I noticed he pinned up a blanket separating the back seat and front seat. I knew he want to taste me. Maybe my taste was addicting to him. He maybe wanted more of me. I did want more of him. So naturally grabbed the back of his head and pulled it to mine. Our lips mashed and mingled together. His arms held and tickled my back. I ran my hands through his red spiky hair.

We stayed like this for a long while. Our breath got deep and heavy. we felt on each other, our hearts beated as one. I wanted to kiss him. All these years, my heart wanted him. Now my heart got him. My heart doesn't have that hurt feeling now it remembered Axel. But, the thing is, Axel's heart wasn't the same. All he needs is his memories. Once he has those my heart will collide with his and we will be one again. And we will have our first kiss once he does. Our first kiss in 1,000 years. But no matter the memories, he is the Axel I know and fell deeply in love with. He is my guy and I will do everything right this time. I'll make sure not a damn hair will be harmed on his head. If I find out anyone tried to hurt Axel in anyway shape or form I will kick their asses from sunrise to sunset. Oh and it isn't a threat, it is a gods damned promise.

* * *

See, He got his memories back! I thought the song went well with this so I added it in there...

And the ice-cream and mustard thing, I don't like that it is gross! I need something unusual to use for his pregnancy cravings. hahaha!

Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter _::hugs::_

Please review! I am eager to read what you have to say. This chapter is the longest I have ever typed! Like 6,000 word long...!

And Next chapter will be Axel's Pov.

Well... toottle-loo! _::waves::_


	13. Axel's Time

Hello again! This is Axel's chapter. To see what happened while Roxas got his memories back.

lets see how it is going for him...

Review pwease!

* * *

After leaving my mom at Cid's house and waiting for that damn ferry forever, I finally turned the corner and arrived at Roxas's house. Something didn't seem right. It was a little too quiet. I hopped out of my car and ran to the door. I banged loudly on it just in case. "Roxas! I heard your call! Open up!" I yelled through the thick door.

I waited for about 5 minutes before I heard him reply. He wasn't in a hurry. "Yeah, uh... hold on." I heard him move things around, like he was looking for something. I heard him motion to the door and unlock it. As soon as he did, I hugged him. I was so worried about him; I needed the hug to calm down a little.

"What happened? Why didn't you answer back? What is wrong?"

"Okay Axel, Sora told me to read this book and I saw all our names in it. But it is a story of a time like, 1000 years ago. I asked him what this had to do with anything and he said 'Before I explain anything, you need to brush up on your history' then he tossed this book at me. I have read the first four pages. And Trios was originally a demon. Speaking of Trios, I locked him up in the bathroom." I looked at him like a retard. I had no idea about what he has just said to me. I'm not even sure that was English. "He was possessing Namine's body and I didn't want to fight her so I locked her up in the bathroom. And I don't think I should be fighting for I don't need stress right now."

I furrowed my brow. "Okay... Let's wait 'till Sora and Riku get here." I walked to the couch and sat down. I felt better knowing that Roxy was okay. I saw him walk to the bathroom door and he pressed his ear against the door. I think he was trying to see if Namine was okay.

Soon after he walked over to the brown twin chair right in front of the clear coffee table and picked up the book. This book must be something if he'd rather read that then be with me.

I stared at him anxiously. I feel any minute something could go horribly wrong. "You're gonna read that book?" He looked at me and nodded. I let out a big sigh. I think I'll get something from my car. So I got up and went outside without speaking. He didn't say anything he was "reading".

I stepped out on the crisp cold patio and breathed in the cold fresh air. It was worry free air. I looked up at the stars. They are beautiful. Seemingly little bright dots on a midnight blue platter with swirls of yellow and white. I distracted myself with the night's beauty and almost forgot about what I was gonna get. I walk gracefully past the luscious green grass, past the lime-green mailbox to my black car.

I opened the car door and reached my hand under the seat. I moved my hand around 'till I felt a little box. I pulled it out and opened it. I pulled out a Newport box and took a cigarette. I also looked in the center divide for my lighter. I placed the cigarette between my lips and lit it. I inhaled deeply and let the nicotine rush through my body. It was a little piece of heaven. I really don't smoke, but when I get distressed I need one.

I slammed the door shut and walked back into the house and sat back on the chair and I see him look at me. I took another puff and he didn't say anything. It's weird when he says nothing. "How come you're not nagging my ear off about smoking around you?" I raised an eyebrow. I know he is hiding something from me. "Well? I know your hiding something from me, love. Tell me what it is." I moved to him and sat on the coffee table right in front of him. I took one more puff of that cigarette and snuffed it out on the table.

I was gonna say something else when we heard a car pull up and shut off. Roxas then spoke. "Okay Axel, you better clean that up. My mom will freak out when she finds this here." I looked at the snuffed out cigarette and left it there.

Then we heard a car pull up and heard the engine cut off. I knew it was Riku and Sora. Finally, maybe we have a game plan. Even then I have no damned idea what the hell is going on. Something about us being reincarnated from 1,000 years ago. It makes no sense. But whatever it is, it's bad. I am up for whatever.

I got up and walked to the door and smiled. I saw Leon , Cloud, Riku, and Sora come marching up to the house from Sora's car. They carried bags and suitcases like they were going somewhere. I think we are. Good thing I have shit in my car.

Each of them looked weary and tired. I saw Sora look and speak to Roxas. "What is the emergency that you had to call me, Riku, and Axel?" He got up and walked fast to the bathroom door and listened again. I looked at Leon and he had the "I wonder..." look on his face.

"Someone is in here right?" Leon spoke and Roxas nodded in reply. "Sora, come here and put a barrier on this door so I can open it." Sora rushed there and within seconds an ominous aqua light sprung onto the door and stayed. I would be surprised, but I wasn't like I had seen this before. But, I have never seen it before. Is this even possible?

"There you go." And he went to sit next to Riku. Leon cautiously opened the door.

"Is that you Namine?" Leon asked.

After that I didn't hear anything else. I heard mumbling. Then I see them walk out of the bathroom. "Don't call me Squall. Good that you got your memories back. That just leaves Axel and Roxas. We have to leave. We need to wait until Roxas and Axel get theirs back too. I have already made arrangements." He looked at Roxas. "You got stuff packed? We are going on a journey. And make sure you keep that book, maybe it will be your key and help you gain what you have lost." Then he went outside. I got up and walked out there with him and smoked another cigarette.

Outside, Riku joined us and we enjoyed the rush of nicotine rolling through our bodies. " Leon what the hell is happening. I seem to be out of this damned loop!"

"Oh yeah," He paused. "We all once lived a previous life one thousand years ago. There were two lands that were fighting. We lived in the light and the other was darkness. The light wanted to protect the darkness from evil, so he conjured up seven strong warriors with amazing skills and powers that no ordinary human had. Those seven people are Roxas, Namine, Axel, Riku, Sora, Cloud, and I. We fought many battles and traveled for nearly seventeen years. We fought many battles until we got to the gate of Lantari, our rival kingdom. It was there Roxas destroyed Trios, Riku died, and we all had finished our task no matter what." My head was spinning. If all this is true, then that must have been the reason why I hated Trios so much. I looked at Leon and he continued to stare at the sky.

"Before we left on our journey, did anything happen? I mean, love wise?" I was kind of embarrassed asking this to Leon, but I wanted to know.

"Well, that's the thing. I could only tell you so much." I looked down and snuffed out my cigarette.

"But I will say this: when you regain your memories, all your questions will be answered."

He got up and walked to Sora's car. "Okay you guys, let's get ready to leave."

I got up and Riku said something to me. "Hey Axel. I will tell you what you want to know." I raised my eyebrow. "Yes. You and Roxas were lovers, as I and Sora, and Cloud and Leon . But, that is all I can say. I already am in trouble." Then he walked to Sora's car and sat down. I walked over to my car, grabbed what I could and needed out of it and put it in Roxas's car. Cloud grabbed Roxas's, Namine's and his stuff and put it in the trunk. Then I saw Namine come out carrying a box of food and Roxas doing the same. Namine put it in the backseat here and Roxas put the one he carried in Sora's backseat.

"Everything and everyone accounted for?" Cloud shouted to everyone. "Good. Oh Roxas, don't worry, mom and dad know and fully accept our leaving. Mom wanted me to give you this." He handed Roxas something and then he shoved it in his pocket. He got in the car, and then ran out. He came back a couple minutes later carrying that book.

He rested against me and I put my arm around him and laid my head on his. Before we got to the highway, he fell asleep. I am glad he needed rest. I sat and watched the nighttime moon fall and watched the sun rise. Then I fell asleep too. Into a dreamless sleep.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

When I woke up the next morning we sill were driving. I rubbed my eyes. "Namine, how long have I slept?" she looked at the clock then at me.

"You have been sleeping for 10 hours." My eyes opened in shock. I have been out for that long? Damn, I must have been tired." I looked over to Roxas and he still slept. His face had been smiling. I wonder what he could be dreaming about. Whatever it is, he must be loving it.

I looked around in the food box and found my favorite food. I picked up the Hot Cheetos and written in Roxy's handwriting wrote "Axel's". I looked at him and reached my hand and patted his head. I opened the bag and enjoyed them. This reminded me when Roxas first tried one. He thought they were too hot. To me they were like ice cubes. I even ate a jalapeno and it didn't make my mouth burn. It was so fun.

"So, Axel. Feel different perhaps?" Cloud said.

"No. I am still me. I am fine." I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay then, we will stop at a motel at the next stop." And that was the end of that. I laid back in my seat and stroked Roxas's head and munched on hot Cheetos with my free hand. I looked out the window and saw many color cars drive past. I saw trees of many heights and colors. For some reason looking at this all makes me feel like I have seen all beauty before, this isn't just the first time. That is weird even to my standards.

After a while, we finally stopped at a motel. "This looks fancy, how did you get the money for it?" Sora asked Leon.

"The manager here was one of the villagers in Lantari and he remembered what had happened. Then he remembered the heroes who came and stopped the prince. We told him what was happening and he told me we could stay here for free."

Sora laughed and grabbed some bags from the car. I did the most responsible thing and picked up Roxas. I carried him in my arms. I heard him mumble "Oh Axel, I love you too," and he moved his head from left to right. I know he was dreaming of me. Leon got our room key and we walked to our room. When we got there Leon slipped in the key and we entered. There was only two beds. And one chair.

"Okay Axel, you and Roxas share a bed. Riku and Sora, you share this bed. Namine, you can sleep on the chair or floor. Sorry but this is the best we could do."

"But Leon, where will you and Cloud sleep?" Namine asked.

"We will be in the conjoined room." He walked to the door and opened it. We saw the room inside with two beds.

"Why can't I sleep in there with you guys?" Namine put her hands on her hips. I walked over to the bed me and Roxas will sleep on and laid him there.

"Because me and Cloud need to talk and get a game plan put together. That's why discussion over." Leon replied sternly and he and Cloud walked throughout the door and closed it. Namine sat on the chair and got herself comfortable. Riku and Sora changed into comfortable clothes and got ready for sleep. I looked outside and saw that it already was getting dark. I took Roxas's bag and jot a pair of pajama pants and changed him. I laid him back in the bed and continued to let him sleep.

I got dressed myself, but I wasn't sleepy. Everyone else fell asleep and all I could do was wait 'till I got tired. I walked outside and just roamed around the halls. On every wall there was paintings of people in battles and just regular portraits of them. I looked closer at one that had only four people. I looked closely and saw that they were me and Roxas, Riku and Sora. Sora and ROxas were sitting down on a pedestal while I stood behind Roxas with my arm around him, Same with Riku. After roaming around I made my way back to our suite, I slipped the key in and walked in the room.

I looked at the clock and it flashed 12:45. I roamed around for 2 hours. I realized how tired I was, so I slipped in bed and laid there listening to the quietness of the room, with the occasional Riku snores. It was all good. But I am still clueless of why we are here. And it bothers me that they have their 'memories' back while I am all alone. Why is it taking me forever to get mine back? Maybe it is something that I don't want to remember. Well, whatever it was, I want it to stop. I want to remember everything, I want to remember me and Roxas, the fights we fought, the people we met, if any of that actually happened.

Then finally I was able to stop my brain from thinking so I could sleep. I feel into a deep sleep. It is dreamless and fun.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

I woke up the next morning at 8:40. I moved my hand where Roxas was. I didn't feel him there. I got worried. Where did he go? I panicked. Then I saw the conjoined room's door opened with the light on. I got up and walked over there. The room was empty, except for one specific person sitting at the computer listing to music. He was in Bountyland. I stood there for a couple of minutes watching him and listening to his angelic voice sing to the words.

Finally I walk over to him and I let him finish the last bite of mustard cover Ice-cream before I put my hands on his eyes. He pulled out the headphones from his head and grabbed my hands. He felt them. "Hello my love, Axel." Heremoved my hands from his eyes, and hugged me.

"Hello love. You gave me a fright when you weren't in bed with me. Then I came in here and saw you in Bountyland." He got up from the chair and put his arms around my neck and hung there. I put my arms around his body and pulled him to me. He lifted his head and leveled with me. I missed him the whole day. I wanted to kiss him. His lips came to mine and we stood there just kissing.

Then Leon and Cloud came into the room and caught us. "Ew, get a room you nasties!" Cloud had a disgusted look on his face. He and I broke apart a little embarrassed about being caught. "We are in a room. You just came in it. So get out of the room!" He told Cloud.

"We can we have to go a little further. Maybe 60 more miles then we will be at Hurogo. When we get there we go into our old house and to the back yard. 'Cause there is where I put a spell years ago. No one has taken it cause only we of magical orientation can see it. I always used to play with it until that day we moved and got my memories back. Then I buried it under the shed. We just need that spell it is a portal to Kumtani." He grabbed his bag and put his stuff in it. We looked at each other and shrugged and left the room. Our hands held together as we left.

We went into the next room, and I gathered my crap. I watched Roxas fumble around in his bag then pulled out the condoms I was looking for. He pulled them out and I blushed. I grabbed them out of his hand. He looked at me and furrowed my brows. "I wondered which bag I put those in." His jaw dropped. I ignored his shock and continued packing. I looked in my bag and found my red wife beater and some tight black jeans to go with it.

After we were done changing we grabbed our shit and headed out. I walked fast to the front door and went to the car. I put my bag in the trunk and sat in the backseat. We waited for Roxas but he didn't leave the building yet. Cloud drove to the front of there and had me yell out the window to get his ass in this car. Then Cloud started honking the car horn. We only had 2-3 more hours in the car until we get to our destination.

He ran to the car and hopped in. He slammed the door shut and we took off. As we drove I stared out the window again. I felt drawn to the nature's beauty. I stopped looking and hung a blanket toseparate the front and back, so me and him could have alone time. I tapped his shoulder and he turned and looked at me. I looked at him lovingly. I wanted to taste him. He grabbed the back of my head and we kissed. He ran his ands through my hair, while I tickled his back. He drowned me with love, but I didn't die from it. It made me want to live more.

We sat that way for most of the ride. When Namine torn the blanket down and told us to knock it off. "Damn Nam, knock before you tear shit down!" I yelled furiously.

"Yeah! We were having a private moment!" Roxas mumbled. We stopped and just sat there. I grabbed his hand and rubbed my thumb up and down, gently on his. He looked at me and I looked at him. We just sat there, not another word was spoken between us.

Later, we arrived in Hurogo. Roxas's home town. Even though he was born in Destiny Island, he grew up here. And this is where he and Trios, got together. Just thinking about it makes me want to choke Trios to death. Even before he raped my Roxy, I had a hate for him. I don't know why, but it was a strong hate.

We drove a little further and I watched Roxas. He looked and I saw him remember parts of this town. "Hey Roxy, tell me a story about thisTown and the spots you loved the most." I moved closer to him. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay. There," He pointed at the skate park. "is when I fell and broke my leg. I fell off my bike." We drove farther down and he pointed at a house that was live and well. "There is where Trios lived. I don't know if he still does or not 'cause I haven't seen him around." When he saw it he flinched. We went further down the street then turned ontoCalendula Ave. We stopped at an old house. It was white, but now it looks brown, white, with vines covering the house. The windows were broken and some were boarded up. It looked like shit.

"Who lived here?"

We stepped out of the car. Cloud stood there and looked at this shipwreck of a house. "This was our childhood home." And he walked up to the house and opened the door. Namine followed. Me and Roxas stood outside and he just stood there in shock.

"Let's wait here for Sora, Riku, and Leon." Roxas said and just stood there. I nodded and I wrapped my arms around him. He willingly allowed himself into my arms. I wanted to relieve some tension he has. It has been 8 years since he was here, and he had lots of bad memories. I wanted him to feel safe and protected. I think he felt it 'cause when he came into my arms, he wasn't as tense as when we first got here.

Soon, Riku, Sora, and Leon arrive. Leon got out and walked past us without saying a word. Riku and Sora came up to us and stared at the house too. "Ready to go in Rox?" Sora asked Roxas. He knew this is a giant step for Roxas, and it could either be a bad thing or a good thing. But which ever one it was, we would be here for each other and protect one another from anything.

* * *

Okay this chapter probably isn't what you expected.

Sorry! But next chapter will be better. I promise

Until then readers I bid ya'll adieu...


	14. Old Homes

Okay everyone... this is a further in depth of everything,...

I hope ya'll like it! I demand that you review!

XD

* * *

Our ride in the car was awesome. I had spent time with my Axey. We were almost there when Namine tore down the blanket and frightened me.

"Damn Nam, knock before you tear shit down!"

"Yeah! We were having a private moment!" I mumbled. We did not speak again. Instead we held hands. He moved his thumb repeatedly up and down mine.

Finally after all this time we arrived in Hurogo. It has been years since I have seen this place. Maybe all my friends are here. If they are that would be so awesome. I looked at all the familiar places and remembered a lot. Then the silence broke. "Hey Roxy, tell me a story about this Town and the spots you loved the most."

"Okay. There," I pointed at the old skate park me and Ron used to skate and bike. Occasionally a race with Biana and I would win. " is when I fell and broke my leg. I fell off my bike." Then my eyes widened a little. pointed to a big house. "There is where Trios lived. I don't know if he still does or not 'cause I haven't seen him around." We went further and turned on Calendula Ave. I was amazed that no one bought this house. I was afraid to walk back into this house. I had so many bad memories.

"Who lived here?"

"This was our childhood home." Cloud said as he walked up to it. Namine followed him.

"Let's wait here for Sora, Riku, and Leon." I told Axel. He felt my tension and embraced me. Even though I have my memories back I am still Roxas that hate bad memories.

Soon, Riku, Sora, and Leon arrived. Leon got out and walked past us without saying a word. Riku and Sora came up to us and looked at the house. Sora put his hand on Roxas's shoulder "Ready to go in Rox?" I shuddered. This is one giant step. But I am willing to take it. I looked at Sora and them and nodded.

"Yeah, I am ready." And we all motioned to the house.

We got up to the door and I was first to step in. I looked around. This house used to have so much beauty. The walls that were once a beautiful white with various pictures hanging from it, was now dirty brown, and full of holes. The carpet once a beautiful stainless brown, is now a hideous black. Some of our old furniture still was here, but they were ratty and tattered. I went to the stairs and looked up. The stairs had mold growing and water leak. I walked up the stairs anyway. I wanted to see my old room.

I walked up the stairs. With every step was squish. I did not dare to look down. I kept looking straight. I hear them following me. I got to the top of the stairs and I look into Cloud's old room. He and Leon were in there, talking. I turn the corner and focused on the last room down the hall. It was dark, as if as it were haunting me with my dark past. I continued down the dirty ass carpet to the room. It gets closer and I feel a sense of nervousness in me. It felt like something could be lurking in the shadows and could jump out at me. But, I am ready for anything.

I get closer and yet it still seems too far. I pass all the other rooms. Namine's once white room now a mixture of black white and brown. My parents once red room now an ugly burgundy color. The bathroom that wreaked of shit and urine. Walls that once was as blue as the sea now looked like a mossy green from the years of not being cleaned. I walk past the guest room Trios used to sleep in when he stayed the night. What was a little disturbing was that the room had his scent still lingering within it.

I finally got to the door of my room. My pupils, I'm sure, were dilating, my heart beat 5 times faster. Axel grabbed my hand. "Roxas, it's okay. I'll go in with you." I looked at him hopefully and stared back into the dark room. We took the first step in it and I felt a sense of calm. I was still nervous and frighten a little, but with my friends there, it made me feel better.

I walked in and saw that it hadn't changed one bit. Like someone frequently came to clean it up all these years. The walls were still green. My bed wasn't dusty and full of fleas, ticks, or any insects. Above the dresser, there was a giant portrait of me and Axel. On the dresser in front was two candles. One had yellow wax and the other had red. Me and Axel looked at each other and got freaked out. Right in between the candles was a flower with a mix of the candle wax. Who ever did this worshipped us.

"I think this is a shrine to us Roxy." I felt Axel shudder with disgust as did I. Who in their damned minds would do this? Then, I hear a shuffling in the closet. I turn to look and I see a pair of silver eyes. I have seen these before. I remember. People in Kumtani had blue, green and brown eyes. But the priestesses and good witches had silver or grey eyes. So this had to be a witch or priestess. I walk over to the closet and open it all the way. I was surprised by what was in there.

"MASTER ROXAS! How joyful am I to see you after all these years!" A little old woman jumped out. She wore a kimono type outfit. She also held a little bow and arrow kit. "Ah, and Master Axel. How glad am I to see you accompanying master Roxas. all is well I know it!"

This little woman walked over to the dresser. A fire flame came from the tip of her finger and she lit both candles. "I see you came back. I always knew you would Roxas. I have been waiting for 7 years for your return and here you are! Looking nice and sharp." She opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a old fashioned cauldron filled with grey foggy liquid. "I am to assume that you both have regained your memories back." She chanted into the cauldron and saw a picture of everyone except Axel appear within. The little woman screamed in shock. "Ah, Master Axel, you have gained your memories back? Oh dear. I fear the worst."

"Excuse me but, who are you and how do you know us?"

"Oh, I forgot. I am Situsego, your servant priestess. I lived to work for both masters. I cannot tell anything to master Axel for he hasn't gained thous memories back." She came over to me. "Okay master Roxas, you looked tired as always. You and Master Axel should get some sleep." She went to the bed and moved the blanket and summoned me and Axel.

Then Leon walked in with cloud following him. "That is enough Situsego. Axel is the only one who should rest. Roxas needs to keep away from him for a while." Leon grabbed my shoulder. I became furious,

"What makes you think I will give in to such a stupid idea like that? I will not leave Axel." I furrowed my brow and stood next to him. I grabbed his arm and yanked him to me. "I will not let him leave my side. Not again Squall, never again!" And I started to tear up. "After what had happened before never again will I leave him."

Cloud came towards me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen Roxas, it won't be like last time you need to part from him. Just for one night, I promise we all will protect him and nothing like last time will happen again." I looked into his eyes. I tried to pout, but my maturity over powered it and I felt tears rushing down my face. I looked at Leon and he nodded. I had no choice but to release him. And I did.

"Okay come with us Roxas downstairs, we all need to talk." Cloud pushed me to Leon and he escorted me outside and transported me down the stairs. What ever else happened in that room is between Leon, Axel and Situsego.

On the way to the living room I cried. I wanted to be with Axel. With every painful step away from Axel, I felt a tear form. "With every step you grow stronger. You don't live for them, you live with them." I looked up at Cloud. He never looked at me. He just looked forward. "I understand that in the last life all you were was an orphan, and my family adopted you. I was too, well, an angel. Just like you." We stopped at the landing of the stairs. "We both were angels. But we had to leave. I left to avenge my fathers destruction, and you left 'cause your parents were kicked out of the garden and died. Us with blonde hair and blue eyes are angels. The rest with green and brown are mortals. The ones with red and yellow are demons." We continued through the living room.

"So I am an angel. How can we get pregnant then?" Cloud looked at me.

"When we really love someone mortal, angel, or demon, we can choose if we want to conceive their baby. You really love Axel and choose to have his baby." He looked at me and examined my belly. He put his hand on my belly.

"How long is it 'till I can have it? And when we go on our journey, who will watch it?"

"That will be Situsego. We will come back so you and Axel can see your baby. But, we have a job. We're only dogs to this government, forever." He moved his hand and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "You're the only boy angel I have heard of that got pregnant. I will monitor you. I think you will only be pregnant for 4-5 months. How long has it been since you and Axel had sex?"

I thought about it. The last time was I guess, when we first had a free day. "About one month. So I have three to four more." Cloud wrote down everything I said. 'How come I can't remember Situsego?'

'It is to my understanding that she took take of you when we got back. She took care of you and Axel, unfortunately she was just a girl at the time her powers weren't strong enough to heal Axel, but she helped him. You went crazy around that time so you probably won't for a while. But she found you 8 years ago when we move I old her we'd come back and she waited." We walked to the back years and saw it still was a the same. "Okay Roxas. In three days, the portal to Kumtani will open and we will be back. Axel has three days to return to his former glory. When he does, you will know." I had no clue what he meant. It was making me angry confused and sad.

"Sorry to interrupt your talk but we have urgent news from the current prince of Kumtani." Riku said as he ran up to us. ﾐ"He says that they plan their attack in 4 days. We have to leave tomorrow in the morning. We all have to rest now. He will open the portal at exactly 8 o'clock."

Cloud rubbed his chin. "okay then. Sorry Roxas, we have to cut this short. we all need to sleep and be awake by morning. Go up stairs and lay next to Axel, but, what ever you do. Do not disturb his sleep. He needs it." I nodded to him and he turned and left.

For the rest of my time I investigated the back yard. I looked at my old tree house. I climbed up the tree and climbed through the hole. I looked in it and saw most of my old toys, damaged by years of neglect and rain. I went to the corner with the window and stared out. I saw Ron's old tree house and a boy around my age in it. I wonder if it somehow could be Ron himself. "Ron!" I screamed out and the boy turned.

"Who's askin'?" Then he saw my familiar face and screamed. "Roxas? Roxas is that you?" He almost fell out the window from leaning over it to get a good view of me.

"Yeah, hey there come here!" I was so excited to see Ron. He was my best friend, besides Biana.

"I'll be right over!" He said and escaped from the little tree house. 5 minutes later he popped his head in the tree house and climbed in. "Man Roxas, I haven't seen you in 8 years! Man how you been?" He hugged me.

"Oh well, I been good. Trios found me, I'm pregnant, and I have a new boyfriend." I said all that in one breath so he doesn't question the pregnancy. How would I explain that without telling him everything about the wars and perilous journey I went on almost 1000 years ago.

"Wait, your pregnant? How you're a guy?" His eyes widened and he fell back. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I see you haven't changed. You're still the same klutz you were 8 years ago." He pouted. "Anyways I can't explain it, but I am pregnant with my boyfriends baby. Just trust me on this."

"Okay." He kept pouting. He wanted me to tell him everything but he should know I am a secretive person. I don't tell unless it needs to be said. "how long you in town for?"

I dread to answer this question. I knew if I tell him he will just be saddened, and keep waiting for me to return. "I am only staying 'till tomorrow. I am leaving at 7:30 A.m." I lied 'cause he won't get up early to say goodbye.

"Fuck! Alright well, I guess you'll be wanting to sleep so you can wake up early." He pouted again. I felt bad for popping in then out again. He started to leave.

"Wait! Do you at least want my cell number?" I smiled at him. He turned and his face lit up with joy. "Hell yeah!" He pulled out his cell phone and I pulled out mine. We exchanged numbers And said our final goodbyes.

"Bye Roxx. I will call you when I wake up." I nodded and waved goodbye. I watched him leave and go inside his house. I felt tears pool at the corners of my eyes. I looked over at the other window and saw it used to be my passage to my room. I saw Axel laying there on my old bed sleeping. He looked adorable. I walked out the window, along the wires that had been put there.

I crept along them, hearing them stretch as I moved along. I got closer to the ledge and grabbed a hold of my window. I saw Situsego creep over and open the window for me. "Okay now M aster Roxas, you need some sleep and to stop taking these risks. You are carrying a baby for gods sake!" She pulled me in and handed me pajamas. I remember these. These were my favorite pajamas. They were green satin, that felt good against my skin. I slipped into them and got into the bed. It felt like the one at the castle. Soft and comfortable, warm as soon as you got in.

I went underneath the covers and laid myself over Axel. I laid my head behind his mass of spiky flamed hair and put my delicate feminine arms around his lean muscular waist. I laid there and drifted off into a dreamily sleep. No one but me and all my old friends, and Axel was in it.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

_I am sitting at a table at my favorite Ice-cream parlor in Traverse Town, right outside Hurogo. Ron, Biana, Sora, Riku, and I sat at the table and ordered our Ice-creams. It seemed like just anther normal day. Nothing with the wars, no pregnancy, nothing related to all that. A handsome waiter with black hair, and yellow eyes, very nice with soft skin, took our orders. I ordered a sea-salt Ice-cream while the rest of them ordered Ice-cream to their choosing._

"_So who's your new man?" Biana asked._

"_Yeah, who is he Rox?" Sora asked teasingly. He and Riku giggled, 'cause they know who he is. He is just a little late, as usual._

"_Oh shut up idiot!" I threw a wadded paper napkin at Sora._

_Then Biana looked to the door and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Red headed hottie at 3 o'clock!" And she fixed her shirt to show off her breasts. Ron always got jealous when she did that, he likes her. I looked forward and waited. Riku nudged me to show that it was Axel._

_That red-headed hottie moved towards us and stopped at Roxas. "Is this seat taken?" I looked up to see a beautiful pair of green eyes, vivacious red hair and two triangular scars that just multiplied his sexiness by ten percent. _

"_Nope it's all yours stranger." He blushed and took a seat. I looked at Biana whose eyes saddened when she found out this is my man. I giggled a little and the handsome waiter returned with our orders. He passed them out gracefully._

"_Excuse me can we add one more to the order?" I asked this guy._

"_Sure, what else would you want today?"_

"_One sea-salt sundae with hot fudge and red sprinkles." Axel said. The man wrote all of it down and nodded to go get this special order. I love sea-salt ice-cream, but he stripped it down by adding hot fudge and sprinkles. That is bad. He took the deliciousness away from it and added crap. The waiter nodded and left to make this unusually special order._

"_So Axel right? I am Ron Roxas's best friend."_

"_Yeah, Roxy talks about you guys all the time. I get jealous sometimes, but you guys came first." I blushed when he called me Roxy. It made me feel happy and embarrassed._

"_Hey you guys, is it okay if later me and Axel have private alone time? We rarely get to since I came back from Twilight Town." I puppy dog eyed them and they gave in._

"_Yeah, you can. Me and Riku need our alone time too." Riku blushed._

_The waiter brought Axel his ice-cream and he ate it. It had a cherry on top of it. Axel picked it of the top with fudge and sprinkles attached to it. "Want it babe?"_

_I looked at him and opened my mouth wide. I love those cherries. He put it gently in my mouth.It was good. And for the rest of our time there we talked about random stuff. That is until we left before sundown. We all walked to the Third district and sat by the fountain. We all sat there and took a picture. Me and Axel stood together, Riku and Sora, and Ron and Biana did also. We got some random passerby to take it and right before the picture snapped Axel kissed me._

_After that we all parted in pairs and left. Axel was staying at my house tonight, so we had to walk home together. We held hands walking to my house in Hurogo. We finally get there, and it is 10 at night.We walk in the door and my parents are fast asleep in their rooms, along with Nam and Cloud in their rooms. They all trust me and Axel completely._

_We walk up stairs to my room and changed into some pajamas. I wore boxers and a wife beater, while Axel wore just boxers. I got into bed and he went on the floor. We tried to sleep. Around 1 in the morning, I got up and laid down with Axel. I couldn't sleep knowing he slept on the floor._

"_Axey, I can't sleep come lay with me." Without any hesitation he got up and ran into my bed. I got up and laid down too. In bed we cuddled. Our body heat took a toll on us. I laid there looking in his eyes, just cuddling. finally I make a move and shove my lips on Axel's soft pink ones._

"_I love you Axey, now and forever."_

"_I love you too babe. I always will 'till end of time."_

* * *

Okay next chapter will be here later...

I don't know how good this chapter is... I like it

Now review and Smexy Axey will give you a cookie!

So yeah until next time I bid you adieu


	15. Axel's Awakening

Abyssus populus. Hic est meus novus chapter utor!

(that was latin I used a translating webbie to do that! Here is what it truly says.)

Hello people. Here is my new chapter enjoy!

* * *

_After Roxas put up his fight to stay and be with me, he left. Situsego, took me and gave me pajamas to sleep in. "Okay Master Axel, dress and fall asleep. Since you are a stubborn mortal, it takes longer for you to get your memories and powers back. So I will help you but you have to trust me." I just nodded and changed. I laid down in this bed. The feeling of the bed reminded me of something, like I had laid in it before. But I did as she said and tried to fall asleep. I closed my eyes and cleared my head of all thoughts and focused on sleep._

_I felt like I was falling. Falling without stopping. I looked around me and all I could see was darkness. That's all that there was, darkness. It felt like I was falling down forever. It felt like hours, even though it maybe was just minutes. My heart beat normally, and I had no fear, I wasn't afraid of the fall. I wasn't worried about breaking something. After what felt like forever, my feet find steady land and I can stand tall and lean. I try looking around to see where I have landed, and yet, all I see is darkness. Are my eyes even open?_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_'Hello there, Axel.' I looked around and still saw blackness. 'What do you wish for most?' I still looked around._

_'Who are you? Where am I?' I put my hands to my mouth, I couldn't speak. 'Why can't I speak? Then now they can't hear me.' I tried to open my mouth, but I couldn't, it was glued shut._

_'Don't worry, I can hear you, and you are in the betwixt. Your not in the world, but you not in nothing.' After it finished what it said, a bright light drowned me in and then I was in a white room. Everything was white. I closed my eyes and visioned Roxas. 'It is okay Axel. You can open your eyes now.' I opened my eyes and saw nothing but the white room. 'Welcome to my room Axel, I have been waiting.'_

_I looked around but saw no one. 'Who are you? And what the fuck are you saying?' I looked around and saw no one. I walked around the white table that stood elegantly one the floor. Then I saw a figure appear in front of me. 'Holy shit! Who the fuck are you?' My hands clasped over my mouth. I can not believe I as able to talk._

_'I am the Spirit of Memories, I hold every ones memories.' He put his hand out and summoned a big basin full of silvery white liquid. 'It is your time to get your memories, but first, I must take your new memories, for you can not have both.'_

_'Why can't I have both? I can't abandon my memories.' I felt stunned and enraged that this spirit doesn't want me to keep both memories. It all is confusing._

_'You can not keep both for when you goon your perilous journey you may not want to keep both or else you could jeopardize the missions. Do you really want to do that?' He awaited an answer from me. I could tell he was serious by the tone in his voice._

_'I want them both. I will do anything to keep both of them, past and present.' I felt as if a flame has engulfed me. I was so angry and annoyed at this hooded stranger for being a complete idiot._

_'Ha, you fool, don't you see, the only way to keep both your memories is to fight me. But, you haven't any weapon. Good luck.' He pushed the concave apparatus to the side with mighty power, and a long stiff blade with a sharp tip appeared beside his head. He intended to defend himself with a sword. He is right I don't have any weapons. In my first life, didn't I have a weapon? If I did, I have to dig deep down and think about it really hard. I thought really hard. I tried to remember, I tried to feel them.I closed my eyes and thought really hard and became focused. What kind of weapons would I require and be able to work? I can throw pretty good, so maybe a circle shape. Let see, maybe with razor sharp pointers that could cut anything. I thought and pondered this description. I had imagined what they would look like. I could have two of them._

_'What are those images floating above your head? Those that fade in and out?' He seemed really shocked at this. 'No, impossible, your weapons are in Kumtani at the burial sites! This can not be!'_

_I thought hard and imagined the colors. They could be red and silver, a design could be colored red and so would the spikes. And maybe the circle in the middle could be a cross so I can hold them without cutting myself. I opened my eyes and saw floating on both sides of me two spiraling weapons, that kept fading in and out. What else am I missing to make them whole?_

_'How are you able to think of your weapons? How are you able to summon the spirit of your chakrams without them being with you?'_

_'How the hell should I know? I just thought about them and what they'd look like and here they are.' I looked down. 'But, they are not complete. They keep fading in and out. So I am missing something.'_

_'Still, you are able to do something extraordinary like this is remarkable. In your first life, you must have concealed part of your chakrams spirit within your heart, just in case if you needed to summon them. This is very interesting indeed, for you are just a mere mortal. I must know why you could do that without having any special powers.' He headed to the concave apparatus and dipped one finger in the silvery liquid and stirred around. 'Ah, yes. I am dipping into your memories to see why and how you could have done that.' He stood there and just looked into the basin and stirred his finger around and around. 'Nothing in your memories could explain it, I must go into your subconscious and memories deep in your heart.'_

_Damn this guy, why should he dip into my memories and my hearts deep memories to find an answer he seeks while I have to wait and fight him just to be able to obtain them. He is not only an arrogant ass but he is also a retarded monkey. I just stood there, in this white room, with that guy looking into my memories and shit waiting for him to fight. I want my memories and to beat that arrogant asshole. He needs to be beaten to a pulp if you ask me._

_'Ah I see why now.' I looked at him dumbfounded. 'Never you mind, let us just fight and see if you are worthy and willing to keep those memories.'_

_I grabbed the chakrams and they transformed whole, like they were there with me. The chakrams were light-weight and durable to swing around. 'Get ready for an ass whipping you won't soon forget!' I screamed and charged at this hooded idiot and threw my chakram at him. The awesome wheel spun at his arm, he dodged it from hitting his arm._

_'Good throw, your actions are very well stratigized, but you still are a complete dunce.' He swung his sword at me, it seemed like first nature, I dodged his attack and threw my other chakram at him. It left a deep cut on his side. 'Fuck!' He screamed as blood started to pour from him. His blood wasn't red like a normal human or angel. It wasn't black like a demon, his was purple, a dark shade, almost indigo. My eyes widened in shock._

_'Holy shit!' I screamed._

_'Ha, know you know I am not human nor angel, nor am I a half wit demon.' He stood and clutched his wound. 'You must learn that one strike will no kill an enemy, watch yourself!' He exclaimed and came at me with his blade and swung again with much more force than before. Again he seemed slow and I was able to dodge his attack. I leapt upon his blade and cut his arm to a point where he couldn't move it. These skills continue to amaze me._

_'I you have to surrender now, or I will, disable you to a point.' He had no other choice._

_'You are a worthy opponent, and has defeated me in battle, I will grant you to keep ALL memories you wish to have. I just hope and wonder if you know what your getting yourself into.' He got up and glided to the concave apparatus, a line of indigo blood followed him. He reached his hand into the basin and pulled out some of the silverish liquid. It floated in his hand in a ball shape motion. 'Get prepared to have your memories back.' And shot it at my head. The liquid shot right between my eyes, the pain was torturous and excruciating. Then a jolt comes and memories flash before my eyes._

_**::A FLASH MEMORY::**_

_I am sitting in a chair, with a red headed lady by my side she looked down at me and looked into my eyes. Her emotions were a mixture of sadness and love. ' I am sorry, my Axel, but I have to give you to your father. Be a good boy and do whatever he says.' She leaned down to give me a hug. I embraced her. I took in her scent and warm feeling that a mother can give off to her child. Tears started to pool on the corners of my eyes._

_'Don't worry Ako, you will come back to me son. Then we will be a family again. You could hang out with all your little friends, and I could feed you like old times. But you have to stay with your father. I looked up at a man with silver hair and yellow eyes. His skin was tanned and he had an evil smile creep along his face. I looked back into my mother's blue eyes. I begged her to not leave me with him, but she had too._

_'Mommy, don't go, don't leave me with him.' She gave me one last hug and left the room. I sat there on that chair, tears raced each other down my face. I can't believe mommy left me here with him. I have a bad feeling about him._

_'Axel, son, I know you are only 5 years old, but you are at a time in your life to partake in my life.' He walked over and sat in the spot my mother had been sitting in previously. 'You have a half brother.' He moved his arm and summoned a boy with lightish blue hair that covered a part of his face. 'This is your brother Zexion.' The boy sat there and just scoffed to me. Dad did nothing about that._

_'Daddy, what are we?' He knew what I was asking, and he gracefully answered with no yelling. 'You are half human, quarter demon, and quarter angel.'_

_'I don't undeastand. What is demon and angel?' I was curious, I wanted to know what I was._

_'A demon is a dark spirit from a place called Lantari. Where I am from. And an angel comes from the garden. Your mom is half angel and half human. I am half human and half demon.' He was being a nice person._

_'Why is mommy leaving me here with you?'_

_'Because, I am going to teach you your demon heritage. I want my son to be a great demon, even though you only have a quarter of it running through your blood.' He said and examined my hands._

_'Okey dokey daddy!' That was the last smile I was able to wear across my face. I felt a hand fly across my face. A bruise began to form on my cheek, and tears raced down my face._

_'Don't you ever say that again! You will be a demon and they do not say such things!' That is the start of a horrid life. No longer shall I call him 'Daddy' I call him 'Sir'. Even then I did not want to call him that. For years I did everything he wanted me to do, to make up for my lack of demon in my blood I repaid in sweat and hard work. Even then it wasn't enough to earn. I learned the skills and techniques that demons use to fight. I know now that will come in handy in the future._

_**::Another Flash Memory::**_

_I am waking down a path in the wooded Forest, I had just runaway from the training school from which Sir had sent me to learn skills and strategies of the dark. I could not bear to learn them. I am 14 now and wish to be with my mother. I will not mention I am a demon nor will I tell anyone I am an angel. I will just be a human, with extraordinary skills and strength. I had made my decision and continued to walk down the path._

_After a while, I heard rustling in the bushes. I get prepared to fight any beast, or human that tries to hurt me. The rustling behind the bushes get louder and more violent. I stare at it really hard, to see between the branches. All of a sudden the moving stops. It is still there, I know because that is one of the common tricks in the training. I'll play along. I turned and shrugged letting who or what ever that thing is I thought it left. I continued to walk and it has not jumped out yet to attack me or see me. Instead, it followed me wherever I went. A few paces down the pathway, I get very annoyed and jump into the bushes with my chakrams in hand._

_'AH!' I heard a scream. I looked down and I see a boy with blond hair and blue eyes staring back at me. He had no fear, but just was surprised. I looked at him and something about this strange creature made me put the chakrams down and help him up._

_'Hello there, I am Axel Xantez. Sorry about that.' I offered my hand and he took it._

_'It is okay, I was following you. I am Roxas Ninylox. Nice to meet you.' He bowed. People only bow when they come from a sophisticated line. He stood there elegant and glowing. He looked angelic, with eyes as blue as the sea, and hair that is beautiful as blonde. He is a perfect beautiful stranger._

_'So, what are you doing around these parts?' I looked at him and raised an eyebrow._

_'I ran away from the training school. I have been gone for three weeks. They sent people to search for me, but I am a master of disguise.' He brushed off some dirt on him. 'What about you?'_

_'I did also. I ran away two days ago. I couldn't handle it.' I blushed. He is so different than any other person I had ever met. When I saw him, I never felt a need to kill him, nor hurt a strand of hair on his perfect head. I have never felt these feelings before for anyone. He made me feel like I could do anything, he made me feel like nothing else mattered. Could this be love? If it is then I do love him. But he wouldn't want to tell him. It would be too weird. I'll leave it be as us being best friends._

_'So, do you want to travel and be friends?' He said. I was just thinking to say that._

_'Yeah, that is a great idea. Can I call you,' I pondered a special name only I can call him. 'can I call you zee?'_

_'Yeah, that's good. I'll call you vuur.' Wait he knows some dutch too? Wow._

_'You know dutch?'_

_'Yeah, you call me ocean and I call you fire.' We shared a laugh and started walking down the path._

_A few more paces down the path, we see a little man wearing royal clothes. 'Excuse me, excuse me' shouted this little man to me and zee. We turned and he caught up to us, huffing and puffing out of breath. 'Are you Roxas Ninylox?' He looked to Roxas._

_'Yes I am.'_

_The little man looked at me. 'Are you Axel Xantez?' I nodded to him a yes. 'Good, I am Sinsete, best friend and royal advisor to prince Untinati of Kumtani. He has asked me to find the best warriors in the all the lands for help.' HE paused and pulled two pieces of parchment and handed one to each of us. I read mine aloud._

_' Dear Mr. Xantez,_

_Hello, I am Prince Untinati, I am asking you for your services to help me protect the light of Kumtani, from the demons and darkness of Lantari. In return I will give you formal training, a room in my castle, and any other services you may want. I am truly grateful if you accept this offer. If you choose to accept, come with my advisor Sinsete and come to the castle. I already have five others, but I need seven warriors. I have read and hear a lot about you and you are an excellent specimen of human with great skills. I would be honored for you to assist me and the fellow warriors. If you choose not to accept, I will understand and send you something anyway. Thank you very much for your time to read this and I hope to see you come here._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Untinati '_

_I looked at Roxas and he looked back at me. "What do you say zee?'_

_'Well vuur, I am going to go.' I put my fist out and waited to see if he was in. First he was hesitant, but then smiled and put his fist in. 'Well, I guess we are in Sinsete!'_

_'Excellent! Okay follow me to the carriage and I will take you to the castle. From there we traveled to the castle and felt great we will have a place to lay our heads and call home. On this journey I should meet my mother. But I don't know._

_**::Another Flash Memory::**_

_I wake up by something crawling into my bed. It is still nighttime outside. I sit up to see a sexy blonde boy sitting on my bed. He smiles at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I grab the blanket and lifted it, motioning to him to lay with me. He notices it and hurried to come and lay with me. He comes under the blanket with me and I wrap my arms around his feminine frame. He rests his head on one half of my pillow. I rest my head on the other half. He snuggled his face into my pillow._

_'I couldn't sleep. I want to be here with you vuur.'_

_' It is okay zee. You are always welcomed into my bed. I am here for you, now and forever.' I looked at him and a single tear fell from his eye. It was not a sad tear, but a happy one. I know because he has no tense feeling, or any bad feeling that I could sense._

_'Thanks vuur.' He rested his palm on the side of my face and rubbed his thumb side to side on my cheek. 'I love you so much vuur. Ever since we told each other in the baths, I could not stand to sleep without you.'_

_'Same here zee.' He and I sat up at the same time, our eyes leveled and we looked deep into each others eyes. His arms jumped around my neck and his face and the side of his face rested against mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled his body to mine. I felt the warmth radiate from his small frame._

_He pulled his face back to look at my face, and he pressed his soft pink lips onto mine. I kissed him back, and opened my mouth to allow his tongue to slip in my mouth. His tongue went into my mouth and I tasted him. He tasted delicious, like eating chocolate, except he is more addicting. With every soft kiss he places on my lips I long for more. He too feels the same, I can sense it. I push him down so his head could hit the pillow. He grabbed the my collar and pulled me with him, our lips never leaving contact._

_His lips parted from mine. 'I want you inside me. I have a burning itch to feel you and it will not go away vuur. Take me now, oh please do.' He begged. I too had want to feel him. But, I never had done this before. I am sure he hasn't either._

_'Okay zee, but what ever I do, just trust me.' He nodded with anticipation. He pulled off my shirt to expose my lightly tanned skin and he placed his hands on my chest. His fingers explored every inch of my chest, his tongue examined my nipple to make me mutter his name under my breath. I took of his shirt to expose his feminine frame. He allowed my tongue to examine every inch of skin on him. I trailed down t the brim of his pants and pulled them down slowly, to exposed a stiff member. I peeled them off and threw them to the side of the bed._

_I leaned down and grinned, instead of working on it, I kiss his thigh lightly up and down. He couldn't take it, 'Vuur, please I beg you! I want to feel you, please vuur, please.' I heard him beg it was like music to my ears. I put it in my mouth and licked around the top, making him arch his back and dip his head into the pillow, moaning my name endlessly. I kept going and he turned from saying my name to ' I'm coming' in an instant. I was ready to taste his seed. It spurted from his member and I caught it and swallowed._

_We were ready for the next step, I took my bottoms off and his eyes widened, for I was big. 'Will that fit?' He exclaimed. I nodded to him. Of course it will. I could make it. We were not prepared for anything, which will make it hurt him._

_'Zee, trust me on whatever okay?' He looked at me and closed his eyes. I parted his legs and stuck one finger in his hole. He groaned a little. I took another finger and stuck it in, he groaned a little louder. I scissored it open enough to for me to fit. He kept moaning my name, which made me and my heart fill up with lust and love, that soon we will be intertwined , our hearts will blend, I will be with one that I can not help but love. I steadied myself between his legs and gently enter him._

_'Oh Axey!' he screamed. 'It hurts but do not stop.' I pushed in a little more and I saw tears run down his face as he no longer moaned my name, but he screamed my name. I got all the way in and let his virgin muscles mold to my hard member. I pulled out then back in and hit the spot. 'There! Right there, oh hit it again!' I smirked and pushed and pulled, hitting that specific spot. He dipped his head back into my pillow, his arms at each side of the bed gripping it tight screaming my name._

_With each thrust I went faster, hitting that point in him. Holding his hips as I rammed my hard member into his newly stretched hole. He kept screaming and gripping, even I caught myself moaning his name with every thrust. 'Oh Roxy, my love. You are so good I love you.'_

_He did nothing but grip and repeat my name and how he loved me back. A truly perfect moment in time when it seemed to last forever. One last Finally thrust and I was done. I could not keep going on. I could tell he was exhausted as I was. Daybreak approached and I laid down beside him and we cuddled until we awoke in the morning none other than the prince himself. He probably was shocked by our clothes that littered the floor and how we held each other. That was so embarrassing to be caught by the prince._

_He tapped both of our feet and told us 'Love Birds' to get up. We both sat up and turned red. 'We are so sorry sir! Last night I couldn't sleep... so I came in here... and well, yeah...' Roxas stuttered._

_8'It is okay Roxas, just you both clean up and come down to eat a glorious feast, today is someones birthday.' He looked over at me, I blinked and he had not stopped looking. I thought about it, yesterday was November 8Th so today is the 9Th, 'Holy shit today is my birthday!' I jumped up and ran around for clothes to wear. ROxas got up and ran to his room to also get dressed. I forgot about my birthday, for so long no one ever acknowledged I had a birthday. And to top it off this is my 18Th birthday. A time when I become a man._

_**::Return::**_

_I fell down to my knees. I just saw a couple of old memories that came back to me. I remembered a lot even what I really was. I started to cry a little, 'cause I too remember the days before my death. The whole 8 year journey with breaks and times we stayed at the castle. It all was so sudden to come back to me. I couldn't handle it. 'You took it better than Roxas did.' The spirit said._

_I got up and felt dizzy in the spot I stand. 'Thank you, I feel better having my memories come back to me.'_

_'Farewell Axel Xantez. We will not meet again.' and like that he disappeared. I felt myself rising up, darkness again clouded around me. I looked up and saw the light, I had to go through it, my only chance if want to wake and be with my zee again. I felt myself going higher and higher, the light seems so close and yet still so far. The light came closer and I closed my eyes as the light engulfed me to my waking up._

--------------------------------

I woke up and Situsego was beside me. I remember her now, I remember her caring for my wounds. She peered over at me. "Is it you master Axel?" I looked at her then at the ceiling. I laughed a joyous laugh.

"Yes Situsego it is I, Axel Xantez." I said and sat up. She jumped with excitement that I am back. I never felt so happy in my life. "What time is it Situsego?"

"7:30 A.m." I got up and stretched. She had my bag of clothes and stuff. I grabbed it and pulled our a pair pf blue jeans and a red tee shirt. And changed. I looked around and I saw no sign of Zee. "Situsego, where is Roxas?"

She looked at me and smiled. 'He is downstairs waiting for you.' And she handed me my bag and pushed me out of the room. I wasn't hesitant, I wanted to see my zee, Roxy. I walked down that hallway covered in nasty water and mold that squished with every step. I got to the staircase and walked down them, still the silent squish followed my footsteps all the way down those stairs. I came to an abrupt halt when I saw Namine standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Axel, is that you?" She said to me. I nodded at her.

"Willkommen Rücken!" And she went up the stairs. I had no idea what she had said but I'm positive it was nice.

I continued my walk through the living area that someone had cleaned up. It looked so much better than before, almost brand new. I continued to walk past the dining area where Cloud and Leon sat swapping spit, outside to the backyard where I spotted Roxas, Riku, and Sora standing and talking. I stood there and watched them. I stood there for 5 minutes before they realized I was awake. Roxas was first to spot me and ran over to me. I opened my arms to welcome him in. He ran into my arms as they gently clasped around him and he gave me a kiss. Our first kiss from having both our memories back.

"Axel is that you under there?" He said searching through my eyes.

"Yes Zee, it is."

* * *

Okay I'll cut it off there... damn this surgery! I had surgery on Friday so that is why it took longer for me to post this chappy but hey, I got it on now eh? 

Okay next chapter will come soon... At least I hope so!

Leave a review here please. I beget you! Please... _cries_


	16. Our Return to The New Prince

Hello people... my new chapter! I stayed up till 3 am to type this today after days of careful planing... Here you go...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did the games wouldn't be how they are now...

But Trios and Situsego and them are my characters... boo-yah!

ps: sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes...

* * *

"Yes Zee, it is." 

My eyes lit up, I had my Axey, vuur back. I could not believe this. Situsego told me it would be one in a million chance he would get his memories back, for he was supposed to only be human. And he come to me with the nicknames we used to call each other when we first met, when we ran away from the training schools. I am speechless. I kissed him and instantly I knew, he truly was back to me. This has been our first kiss in 1,000 years, all that waiting, all that hurt I felt in my heart, relieved all by this one kiss I longed for since the day of his death. I pressed my lips onto his, I felt the tingle I always felt when I did. We heard a slight cough coming from Sora and Riku, so we pulled apart. I could feel the warmth fill my cheeks until they became pink.

"I am so glad you back vuur. I have waited so long to call you that, and in return to hear you call me zee." I embraced him and took him in, we both needed to be with one another. I longed to be affectionate once more, but in our original state of mind that is. Axel broke the embrace and stepped back, he examined me with his eyes.

"Damn Roxy, you have been gaining some serious weight." My eyes widened in fear. I completely forgot I was pregnant with his child. What I do not understand is how could he have gotten me pregnant if he had no demon or angel blood running through his veins. Could love surpass any law of love and conception? Well, obviously, that is a question only I could ponder, for now.

"Well, um, Axel. W-we nee-ed t-to talk." I tried not to stutter but it is hard when I will have to tell him sooner or later. Now should be a great time seeming that I should have the baby in a couple of months. Or maybe sooner, no one knows how long the male gestation period is. He raised an eyebrow in suspicion, and followed me over to the dog house. Far enough to talk in private where no one else could eavesdrop. I took his hand and put it to my cheek and rubbed it against my cheek. "Axel, when all this is over, what do you want to do?"

His face turned from curiosity to dumbfounded. "Well, marriage, kids, and settling down. That was and forever is my dream."

His answer was perfect to make me nervous. "Well, maybe we already started on part of your answer." My eyes closed, I didn't want to see his expression. This all is to painful. We stood there and I swear I could feel something moving in me. But how? The baby could be fully developed at 3-5 months... I have another two months to go.

"What do you mean? We are not married, we were before I died. We have not settled yet, that leaves..." I felt him tense up and radiate excitement and fear. Those are weird combinations of emotions to have. "Really, are we pregnant?" He said in an excited voice. All I did was nod and he went off the wall with joy. I know he has always wanted to be a father, but, he died before anything could happen. Now we are pregnant, but, we just are not ready for it. That is the thing, with us it is either too early or too late, never on time. "Wait, is it mine or is it..." I opened my eyes and saw him tremble in hatred of thinking it could be Trios's.

"Honestly, I don't know. Is it possible that our love surpassed any law to give us this? You told me years ago that you were human, so how would it be possible for your sperm to penetrate me without any demonic or angelic aura?" Axel closed his eyes and started to pool tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Roxy, Zee, I have been keeping a secret from you. All these years and I haven't told anyone." He looked me dead in the eye. "You see, my mom was half angel and half human. She left me with my dad when I was five because, I was not welcomed into the the garden. She left me with my father who was half demon and half human. I was not excepted into the dark, so he did best that he could, he sent me to the training school."

I was shocked. All these years, Axel had told me he was mortal, that he had no power. And now, he finally tells the truth? This is a big secret, why didn't he tell me before? I kept quiet. Trying to understand the lie he has told for almost 1,000 years. He looked at me with those emerald green eyes, they were filled with sorrow and regret. "Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I did not tell you the truth because, I thought you would not like me. I am only a quarter angel and quarter demon, I felt that you would not love me for the demon that ran through me." I looked at him and I lifted his face to level with mine. I looked deep into his eyes and saw a single tear fall from his face. I can not resist the tear, it is to sad.

"I understand Axel. I understand you do not like being part demon, but that is who you are, and I love you for you." He stared at me, and I could tell he started to melt at those words. The sorrow and regret that filled his eyes, was replaced by happiness and relief. It was that to make his eyes twinkle so magnificently. Now that the truths are coming out, I feel as if a weight has been taken off my chest. Now to tell him the even bigger news. "Okay Axel, now that everything is out, we better get ready to leave. Today we are departing Hurogo, and arriving in Kumtani." He was ecstatic to be going back home.

"Okay love birds that share no secrets, We are leaving in 5 minutes. Grab what you can carry, I do not know how it is going through the portal, but we should be prepared for anything." Riku said to us. We nodded in agreement. Axel and I took hands and went into the house. We found that only our bags were on the newly refurnished couch and we picked through them. I ended up taking my cellphone, Ipod, journal, and a family picture with my dad, mom, Cloud, Nam, and me, we were vacationing in Europe.

I finished getting what I needed, so did Axel and our hands joined again and we walked outside. We walked slow to savor my last time in this town. I may never see it again, I may never see my mother and father again. Axel may never see his mother again. I feel bad but at least we will have each other plus Sora and Riku, and Nam. We know that we will not be completely alone. We stood hand in hand, next to Riku and Sora waiting for Leon and Cloud to open the portal. Cloud dug inside the hole he left the scroll in and pulled it out. It was glowing rainbow colored. It most likely meant do not open yet. Leon looked at his watch and counted quietly to himself a count down 'till we leave this place. My grip on Axel's hand get harder, I am nervous to leave this place. But then I hard three calm voices tell me the exact same thing, "Don't worry Roxas, we are going together." These words made me calm, and relaxed.

"Okay get ready," We steadied ourselves. "The portal opens in 3,2,1" Then the scroll glowed bright green and Cloud opened it and chanted what was on the scroll. After he did that he threw the scroll up into the sky and it froze in mid-air then a bright light flashed that blinded each of us, but we continued to be joined by the hands. Then the light went away and all that was left was a black hole that seemed almost solid.

"Okay, jump in and whatever happens don't let go we want to land in the same place!" Cloud screamed to everyone. He lead everyone into the dark hole, he went in first and completely dissolved in there, then Leon, Namine, Sora, Riku, Axel, and I. As soon as I stepped into the hole I felt like sharp knives poked at every inch of my skin. I heard people screaming in pain and our hands still were conjoined. It was dark and I was in excruciating pain. I couldn't help but I had to let go. I tried to remove Axel's hand but he refused. I tried to yell but I couldn't say anything, just like it had been in those dreams.

Then I felt Axel let go of my hand. He made no effort to keep holding on. I was floating and seemed alone. I tried looking around and noticed that my eyes were shut. I opened them and it still was black but there was another hole that was clear glowing at the end. I tried to make my way over there, but then I felt a pair of hands around my waist. I looked up and I couldn't see the person. They pulled me up to them and started kicking like we were swimming. I followed suit and started kicking too, and to our amazement we were going to the clear glowing hole. We were getting closer and I was getting tired from all this damn kicking.

Finally after and eternity of kicking and straining we get to the hole entrance and we both fall to the ground in a loud thump. I heard someone groan but not out loud in my head the groan was in my head. I looked to the other person who stood up and they had spiky hair. I still couldn't see very clear, but proceeded into the hole. The person realized what I was about to do and quickly ran after me and grabbed me. _Do not go with out them. Who knows where we'll end up._ I know that voice, it is so distinct I could hear it from 1,000 miles away. _ Sora?_

Sora did not answer back, instead he made me stand and wait there. We stood there in silence waiting for someone else. _Riku? Axel? Where are you guys? I am still in the darkness in front of the hole. Did you already go through the hole?_ I waited for a reply. Only one of the voices replied. _Yes. _It was Axel. _What do you mean 'yes'? Are you okay? Where are you?_ I felt tears once more pool in the corners of my eyes. My muscles tense with worry and fear. Worry that he could be by himself, and fear that he had been capture by Trios. My head wasn't on straight, I have decided to go on, screw waiting, Axel is somewhere and I will find him. He will not be killed or taken again. I can not let it happen, so as I start in to the hole Sora grabbed a hold of me a very firm grip.

_Roxas, We can't go we have to wait for Leon and Cloud._ I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Axel had already walked through here. I want to go find him. Besides how do we know they did not already leave?_

Sora insisted on holding tight onto my arm. _I don't know Rox. Fine but me and you have to go through together, so we don't get lost._ I felt a warm spot on my brain, it rubbed a little to assure me that we will get through. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist and he draped his arms around my shoulders. We looked at each other and I still could not see a damned thing, but I knew he was smiling at me. We took steps in unison further into the lit hole. We traveled deeper and deeper into the light.I closed my eyes from the brightness and soon enough I felt myself falling, but no violently like jumping off a bridge or 20 story buildings. We were being comforted as we flew threw the air. My eyes were still closed, I did not want to open them until I knew it was safe.

The arms that cradled my shoulders loosen a little and allowed me to breathe better. I hung on to his waist so that we won't be separated. We still flew through the air, then I felt a warm spot on my brain. _Zee, I have no idea where I am. I think I am in a cell, but I do not know It is pitch black, no hint of light, but I can hear voices. They are faint voices but they are there. _Then the warm spot vanished, like another source of magick. _Vuur, what happened? I can not feel you, the connection is there, but not directly._ I waited. No response occurred. I felt sad and devastated that we were cut off. Those arms that cradled my shoulders tightened, then I felt another warm spot in my head. _Hold on tight! _I did as ordered, I tightened my grasp on him and I felt us being hurtled through the wind, faster and faster, harder and harder. We braced for impact.

Finally we landed with a huge crash. I opened my eyes and saw the the sky, cover with mountainous trees. I sat up and blinked,_ Is it real? Are we back in Kumtani?_ I stood up and looked around, nothing has changed. The trees are the same and if not more are around. I could still smell the medicinal herbs used for healing and cooking. I saw the grass with all the wild flowers growing magnificently. There are so many and in so many different colors. I looked around and I saw Sora sitting on the grass. He had a calm look on his face, his legs were folded and his arms and hands were together. He was meditating to find peace.

I sat down and pulled out my journal and I started to draw the landscape, at least I drew how I saw it through my eyes with its many trees and dazzling flowers blooming everywhere. I went into my own little world again and let Sora do whatever he is doing. It is dangerous to interrupt someone meditating, it is rule number 15 "Never interrupt the meditation or risk losing them." Master Cheun told us this. He was Sora's and my master who taught us our ninja skills and how to control our magick either separately or together depending on which of us had what to do.

Minutes passed, and I drew whatever images ran in and out of my head. Mostly all consisted of Axel, I could not stop thinking about him. Last I heard he was in a cell and it was dark, I miss him so much. I never thought me and him would be separated again but fate is cruel to me, being rapped, pregnant, hunted down by a demon, and fighting while I am pregnant, I find it amazing that I still am among the living.

I thumbed through my journal to my first drawing. It was a baby with my style of hair but red, he had emerald green eyes, fair skin and with a huge smile on his face. He laid on a pile of white satin sheets, and around his wrist was key chain sword. Now I come to think of it... I reached into my pocket with one button and pulled the sword my mother gave Cloud to give to me. I compared it to the picture's and it was exactly the the same._ Could this be our future..._ I flipped to the next page and it was a poem, but it was long ago I forgot who I wrote it about.

"_Mystery Man"_

_Hair as red as a flame from a fire_

_eyes as green as grass in the spring_

_his personality a heartfelt desire_

_I imagine him my king._

_Is he the perfect man I am looking for?_

_what is he to me?_

_I seem to picture him more and more_

_like an explicit imagery._

_He haunts my dreams and my heart_

_like I know him from somewhere_

_I just can not tell apart_

_if he is fake or really there._

_He is a cast of my burning flame_

_I will put it as bluntly as I can_

_when I am with him I can not imagine his name_

_so I will call him my mystery man._

I stared at this poem and imagined the the face, then I knew immediately who it resembled,"Axel..." I thought about it _He was the one I always dreamt about. I never realized it until now. Trios thought it was him, but I despise him. I despised Trios because it was naturally there. I also loved him, I loved him because no matter what he would do to me, he always apologized and hurt himself. I knew he truly loved me, but he is not the one. My heart told me Axel was, I just did not listen. Since my heart is the same from 1,000 years ago it wanted me to remember Axel, not Trios._ I frowned on the outside and smiled on the inside.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder and I jumped. I looked at it and it was Sora, _he must have finished meditating and wanted to let me know._ He frowned a sad frown, I recognized it instantly _he only frowns that way when Riku has been gone or he does not know where Riku is_. He sat next to me, I saw a waterfall of tears flowing down his face his face. "Did you link Riku?" He nodded. "Does he know when he is?"

Sora looked ahead, beyond the setting sun and sighed. "He says, it is pitch black and he could hear voices. They weren't speaking English their voices were deep and scratchy, and they spoke nonsense like _Done lonch naugh arrout._" My eyes widened, Sora looked at me like I was scared or had just seen a ghost. "What?"

"So, That means _I love him so much._ Axel used to utter it in his sleep when we were together during our travels. I asked him about it and he always used to answer it just means 'love him so much' , do not worry about the language, it is gibberish." I stared out to the sun. I watched it set peacefully I always have in the past. I found nature a fascinating object that could be either deadly or harmless. It all depends on which nature it is, Human or Demonous.

We sat there in a peaceful silence, and made a fire to keep us warm. After, I took a place next to Sora on the soft-hard ground, and we sat there watching the flames dance around the wood hungrily. Occasionally, I will poke at it to make sure the flames kept burning happily. I laid down on the grass with my face looking to the stars. As I looked at them and remembered on our journeys Axel and I would separate ourselves from the group and go talk and watch the stars, but this is when we were only friends. I wanted to tell him my feelings that night but then I chickened out. I felt Sora lay down next to me and laid his head on my stomach. "Roxas, I think Axel and Riku were taken by Trios."

"Yeah, I kind of thought that too." Sora put his hand on my thigh and patted it. We both wanted our lovers back. We can not live knowing what barbarous tourture anyone can not probably endure, but knowing Riku and Axel, they probably will survive.

I laid there, pondering about this situation that starts to stree me out, when I hear words that reassure me we will get them back. "We will get them back, but we have to go to the Kingdom. Tomorrow, we start walking." He paused. "But for now, let's get some rest." I nodded in agreement, I laid there and relaxed my muscles, they sighed in relief that I am not moving anymore. Again I return my head to look to the stars. They look like bright white specks on a midnight blue platter with dark grey waves sweeping over parts of those stars like how a wave sweeps the ocean. This is surely nature's true lovly formation.

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

I woke the next morning from a deep dreamless slumber to see the bright sun glisten on my face. I yawned and stretched my calm muscles. "Hey Rox, get up!" Sora screamed as he pounced on me. "The Kingdom carriage is here, they found us!" Sora bounced excitedly still squishing me. I pushed him off, and he falls to the side and jumped up with reflexes like that of a cats, with a warm smile still on his face. I got up and brushed the dirt and grass off of me and looked dead ahead. I saw the carriage, it was extravagant, with its humble gold and white colors. The wheels on this carriage are bold and vast and colored silvery-white. A gentleman came out from inside this graceful carriage and spoke to us. "Hello Sir Sora, Hello Sir Roxas. Come inside the carriage Prince Sesstuma and Lady Kansan are waiting at the castle." He opened the door and Sora stepped in. I followed and climbed into it also. Inside there are white silk pillows on benches to make it comfortable, with gold linings around the edges. Hanging above the open windows were gold fringes that dangled down elegantly. The man stepped in also and sat on the seat across from me and Sora. "Excuse me I am Setio Antigua, royal advisor and childhood friend of the prince." Sora and I looked at each other and giggled, he did not seem to notice or care for that matter. "I understand that two of your own had been taken already." Sora and I flashed a quick sadness look for a moment then went back to normal.

"Yeah we need to make a game plan to get them back with us." Sora told Setio, I just stayed incoherent.

"We know, we will work on it with you." Then the conversation diminished by the sound of my stomach growling. I blushed and grabbed a hold of my stomach. Sora and Setio laughed in unison. "Ah, Sir Roxas is hungry, no worries we will be in the castle in no time and you can feast to your hearts desire." A smile creeped along my face impationtly waiting for food. I like the sound of those words.

The ride was talkitive between Sora and Setio, I sad a few things here and there like _yeah_ or _no, _sometimes a _sure _was in order.

We arrived at the gates of upperclass Kumtani. They were protected by a strong magickal barrier. Setio got out and unlocked it. As soon as he did we were being pulled through the gates. I popped my head outside and saw that upperclass Kumtani was the same. The buildings were better looking than the huts in lower class Kumtani. The classy Kumtanians came out of their homes and bowed to us. The carriage pulled us in a little further then stopped. Sora and I stepped out and saw Setio running to us. One of the native Kumtanians came to us and admired our formations."Hello Sirs, welcome back to Kumtani. My ancestors lived when you saved Kumtani before. They described you in detail and I say you look much better in person than a mere image."

Me and Sora blushed at this. We had people wade on us hand and foot but not the upperclass ones. "Thanks, and you know, that is our job. We protect the innocent and they wanted a slave dictatorship instead of a free dictatorship." The elderly man nodded and bowed as low as he could, to show he is truly gratefull for the help we offer.

An elderly lady came out and looked at Roxas suspiciously. She investigated his stomach and smiled gracefully. "My, my, dear boy, you are pregnant. My son was like that too." She nodded. "Would you like a remedy to help the baby? I am a good witch that used herbs and fruits to heal and ensure healthy labor."

Setio finally caught up to us and was out of breath but he did hear everything she said. "Hello Kantiome, It is okay Situsego will take care of Sir Roxas. But your offer was most admirable." She bowed low too. Setio turned to us. "Let us go to see the prince now. They have been waiting patiently for our heroes." Sora and I nodded and we setted off and started walking through the upperclass city with all of them watching and admire from afar.

The walk through the city was not a very long walk but it seemed like forever. I have not had to walk this far in years, but I could not help it. The walk mostly consisted of being watched by humble Kuntanians and talking about it's history after we died. We even talked about how the prince covered up two suicides. "The prince said that Sir Roxas had a tumor in his brain that he did not know of and died from that. And Sir Sora yours was that you were in your room by the window when you heard something that scared you and you back up and fell out the window." We were both stunned at these thoughts. I highly doubt that anyone believed these cover ups, but no one knew the truth besides the prince, and the staff. But hey, those were okay answers.

We finally arrived at the gate to the castle. Setio opened those too, and it was amazing at how enormous the gates were. They are enourmous and white to match the castle. Setio opened the gates. They slowly opened enough for people to fit in. When they stopped we entered the landscape was the same. Not muched has changed, but more stuff has grown and they are under control. We walked on the path that leads to the spacious building. I saw the rooms that we were sleeping in 1,000 years ago, even the spot where Sora jumped out the window. As we passed the spot he died at he winced. No one would want to be reminded of a tragic past that you are ashamed of.

We finally get to the door, just like the gates these doors were huge. The are brown with big lion head knockers. When we stepped on the landing, the doors magically sprung open for us. Like they had been programmed to. We stepped into the elegant building to find that most of it had been changed. The colors were white, but instead of just famous painters painting on the walls there are sculptures of Sora, Leon, Cloud, Namine, Sora, Riku, and me. They are life size, from back then. I still the same height just a different age. As me and Sora investigate these amazing sculptures we hear a happily greeting voice speak. "Ah, Sora, Roxas! Welcome back to the castle. It is so good to finally meet you!" The prince looked extremely differenet than his ancestor. "Come, you both must be famished."We shook his hand and nodded, then he escorted us to the dining room where we saw Namine and Cloud and Leon sitting and waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" Namine yelled waving violently.

"Welcome back Sora and Roxas." Leon said with a fervant smile lingering on his face.

" 'Sup guys.." Cloud said frankly.

The prince pointed to our seats and we sat down. I sat next to Cloud and Sora sat next to Leon. The prince sat at the head of the table bouncing with joy. He clapped his hands and loads of servants poured out of the kitchen carrying platters filled with delicious food. They set the platters on the tables. The smell of the food made my stomach growl impatiently. It was eagar to get this delicious food in it. The prince only had to say two words before me and Sora dove into these delicacys. "Dig in!" Me and Sora did not have to be told twice. We jumped into the food and pushed mounds of it onto our plates. I got some nicely cooked chicken legs, mounds of mashed potatoes and to top it all off, a hearty bowel full of ramen. My taste buds melted from first bite to last.

After the hearty meal it was dark out and everyone was extremely tired. "Okay everyone tomorrow we will discuss a plan to get Riku and Axel here. But for now, let us get a good nights rest." We all talked daintily in agreement and walked up the grand stairs that started off a few hallways. I remembered exactly where my room was. I headed down the third hall, half way to the middle was my room. Connected to it was Axel's who won't be sleeping in it tonight. I entered the room and it was the same. I walked through the wooden door into a luscious green room that represented the jungle. Trees were painted on the wall. My bed made of bamboo held the most comfortable linens around. Just like the first time I walked in here, on my bed night clothes had been laid out for me. I the pants on and put the shirt away, I hate sleeping with a shirt on.

I climbed into my bed for the first time in 1,000 years and laid there staring endlessly at the ceiling. I thought of nothing but Axel. I couldn't get him off my mind. I tried to sleep but I couldn't. Without worrying about how he is holding up. About two hours past and night still shone outside. I still did not sleep, he just splattered in my mind. _Vuur, can you hear me? How are you? We are coming do not worry love. _I waited for a reply but got nothing. I started to tear up when I felt something crwaling into my bed. I jumped and turned to see who it was. It was Sora. "Fuck Sora you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I felt a tear run down my face. I wiped it off with a single stroke from my back hand. Sora sat there with his head down. "Can I lay with you? I can not sleep." I fully saw him and his eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying for a while. I nodded and scooted over for him to have room. We laid there in utter silence for twenty minutes. Then I heard him, sobbing quietly.

"Sora what is wrong?"

"Rox, I swear I am going insane with Riku not being here." He sobbed into my pillow.

"So, please, we will get them back stay sane inside insanity for a little while longer." I put my hand on his shoulder and wiped the tears from his face. He looked at me with happiness filling his eyes, but sadness wreaked from his face. He nodded and fell asleep soundlessly. I made sure he was asleep before dozing off myself. _Please vuur, where ever you are,__In the velvet darkness, Of the blackest night, burning bright, there's a guiding star, no matter what or who you are._

* * *

Okay... "..Stay sane inside insanity.." and "In the velvet darkness, Of the blackest night, burning bright, there's a guiding star, no matter what or who you are." 

are lines taken from "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"

I am sorry but this movie is the best in the fucking world and it fits so perfectly!!

Review and Roxas will give you a oreo cookie!!


	17. The Plans

Hello again people.. This chapter is short but good! I hope ya'll like it.

Sorry I was late with it but I had so many writer's blocks, those damned things are bugging me!

Random quote:

"_I remember last night was the best_

_please tell me there will be another_

_where I can lay on your chest_

_and cuddle beneath this satin cover."_

_- lancerXpennae_

* * *

Over the next few days, I felt little kicking in my belly. Everyone knew I was pregnant so they tried their best to keep the stress level to the minimum. I was already stressed out by Trios taking my Vuur away, But they all are just looking out for me. I sat on my bed with my showing belly and just sat there, thinking about everything._ Where Axel is, how we are going to get him back, and will my baby survive as soon as I have it? _Then Situsego came in and came to my bedside. Even though I have got all my memories back, there are still missing spots in them. Like Situsego, I don't remember her, but she is familiar to me when I first saw her. She came to my beside carrying a green candle, she rubbed my belly the then she put the candle on my bedside table and left it there. She also brought a cup filled with purple liquid in it. She handed it to me. "Don't drink it yet, I need to add one more ingredient, put out your hand." I put my hand out and she pulled out a knife and slashed a deepish cut on my palm, just enough to make blood come out without needing stitches.

"FUCK!" I looked at my hand and saw a line of pink blood rush from my body. When I saw it one thought came to my head, _how could I have pink blood?_ Situsego saw my face and sighed. She continued what she was doing, and I have no idea what she was doing. The cup filled with mysterious purple liquid turned bright blue as soon as my blood hit it. It amazed me that I am witnessing all of this stuff again, makes me feel at home. Like a missing link from my life put back, it feels great. "Situsego, what is this mixture anyways? And what is the candle for?" I can't help but question her about her priestess ways.

"The drink to ensure a barrier that no one can penetrate, but your friends, so the baby will not be harmed during the journey. The scented candle is for the smell that lingers in this room," She held her nose in disgust. "When was the last time you had a proper bath, no matter I fixed you a bath." She pulled me out of my bed and gave me another cup filled with liquid soap.

"Okay drink the potion then go off to your bath." I picked up the cup and drank it. It tasted like grapes, rosemary, mint and lavender. Even though it sound like a horrible mixture, it tasted pretty good. After I drank it I felt strange but headed straight off to the baths. Walking down the hall was like walking down memory lane, I passed Riku's old room that Sora now inhabited for the memories they shared. I crept quietly passed that particular room just in case if he was sleeping he get cranky when woken up from a nice sleep. I also crept by Leon, Cloud, and Nam's rooms so that they do not ask me how I am holding up or if I am okay.

After creeping down the hall to avoid the question songs everyone sings when they want to be nosy, I walked by a portrait of two familiar people standing in each others arms looking happy. I stopped and examined it and I recognized the red head and blondie in it, it was me and Axel. I remember standing for hours while the artist painted us with such determination and detail. I remember being there in his arms, just holding each other, occasionally whispering to each other how dorky we looked or just saying the three words I long to hear coming from his cavern of safe heaven. _I love you_.

I jumped and turned and looked to find no one was behind me. I felt a link connection from someone, I had to reply back. _Axel? Is that you?_ I waited for a reply, to see if it was him or just my imagination torturing me. I waited five minutes, then I turned and walked to the baths room in scurrying silence from the torture my mind keeps playing on me. I finally got to the door, on it labeled 'Baths Room', I reached for the door handle and turn it. I walked in and the bath was all set like Situsego said so.

I got in and removed my pants. I walked up the stone steps into the warm water filled with rose petals to ensure a great cleaning of the body and cleansing of the mind. I picked up the cup and put the liquid in my hand and rubbed it into my greasy, gelled up hair. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my head to let the soap sink in. This soap doesn't work like the ones back in Destiny Islands or Hurogo. I laid back and rested my strained muscles and relaxed my throbbing head. I cleared my head of all thoughts and just rested the pain and stress away.

Then it all get interrupted by that voice. _Yes it is me Zee. What the hell? Listen I do not have much time. Tonight, go out on a baloney and look at the brightest star you can see. Just trust me babe._

I was in shock that he had began the link with me again. I jolted for a moment then I started speaking to him. _Okay, I will. I love you so much vuur._

_I love you too zee, please get me and Riku out of this._ And like that I felt him leave. The link has been cut off directly. I can not feel the link or a spot on my head. I started sobbing into my hands. This is a lot I haven't heard from him in 3 days and finally I do. This is a disaster to my mentality. During my sobbing I heard the handle jingling with a sympathetic voice behind it.

"Roxas, may I come in?" When I did not answer, the voice chose to come in anyway. I am to sad to even notice the figure got in the bath with me. I felt a him take a seat right next to me. I felt a soft comforting hand fall to my shoulder and rubbed the spot it landed in. I looked to my side to see Sora with a sad exterior but a smiling interior. He must have had a link to with Riku, just as I did with Axel. "Riku thinks he is in a cell. He says he can feel Axel, but not a strong feel, more like a big barrier is between them."He kept the frown on his face for a moment then the frown turned into a devilish grin. "I have a plan, but it is just between me and you."

We discussed the plan in the bath. He and I are going to try to feel the others presence and find them, or at least get an idea of where they are staying. "Why are we not telling the prince or the others? Can I at least tell Situsego?" He furrowed his brow in a thinking mode.

"Okay, just Situsego, no one else. This is a mission we need to conquer by ourselves." I nodded a simple 'okay' to him. I took off the towel and washed the soap out of my hair and finished up my bath, while Sora took his too. Soon after I walked down the hall with a towel tied tight around my waist, while Sora wore his sweat pants I bought him for his 17 birthday last year. It was weird because it was both of our birthdays, on the same day.

"Do you think we'll be able to get Axel and Riku?" I busted out spontaneously. I think Sora hadn't expected it because he jumped high, all I could do was giggle.

"W-well, I-I think we could. B-but it w-will be a little difficult." Sora seemed very tense. He followed me to my room where Situsego waited. The candle was finished burning by my bed, and another took its place, but this time it was red. Situsego sat on the floor with a blue candle burning beside a plate that held a bloody knife. And a white candle that hasn't been touched.

"What is all this Situsego?" She looked up at Sora and laughed. "What the hell is so funny?" Sora, I could tell, had started to develop low tolerance for stupid answers.

"You of all people should know, The Three Candles of Opulence. The Green candle of Mint represents not just a beautiful mint smell, but to ensure the safe keeping of a baby. The Blue candle of Hope, to give the person strength and determination they need to continue no matter what. And the White candle of purity." She held the only candle that has not been lit.

"The white candle of purity, to keep the soul clean of any impurities, only to be used for angels." Sora said studying the candle. "It is very well made and I haven't seen one, not even in my past life." Sora picked it up and studied it closer. "Wait! There are more ingredients than it necessarily needed. Why is that?"

Situsego again laughed as if it was a hilarious joke. "For a healer, you do not know much, or is it that you do not remember? You are my number one pupil, I taught you everything, yet you probably do not remember." She picked up the knife covered in pink blood. "You see the blood is pink, which is the begining of an angels return. As soon as his blood is blue, he will be completely back. Then he could fight, But it takes months maybe even years, that is why I cut his hand, so I could help the process go faster. I looked at my hand to find the cut that would usually take two days to heal already healed. "He should be complete in 2 days or less." Situsego acted like it was nothing. But to me and Sora it was awesome. "Then after the fight you will fulfil your destiny."

"What happens to me after the fight?"

"You go back with Cloud and Namine to the garden for a lifetime of merriment. It is in your future." Situsego explained it all, very comprehensible, and yet I did not understand a damn thing she said._ I go back then what happens to my baby? What happens to my love?_

"Uh, What will happen to my baby? And Axel? Can't he come with me?"

"I am afraid not. Axel does not have any angel in him. The baby will be able to go with you, not him." Tears welled up in my eyes. Should I tell Situsego that he is a quarter angel, or wait 'till I go? Do I even have to go? "Besides, when you go, you have your life span to be showered with gifts, that is a luxury I'd want, but I am only a priestess." She said with a sad sigh.

Sora sat down and stayed quiet. I stayed quiet, letting the shock fill me. After this is all over, I go to the garden without Axel, Sora, and Riku. I maybe showered with gifts but it wouldn't be the same without Axel. And knowing him, he would want me to take the baby because earth is filled with hate and wars. But with a perfect balance of love and peace. Hate, war, love, and peace are the four elements found in a heart. You wouldn't want to take the baby from him, from the picture I drew, it looked like him just with my facial structure and shaped eyes. To see that everyday will make my heart ache from missing my love so much.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything here," The prince entered the room elegantly, smiling, with a twinkle in his eyes. Like a fatherly figure, reminded me so much of my dad. "But I couldn't help but overhear your discussion." He came up to me and put his soft manly hand on my shoulder. "Listen Roxas, I have a question to ask of you." I nodded to him he knows to ask away. "Do you remember where everyone was buried?" I nodded a yes, even though I can vaguely remember. " Also there is a saying that my ancestor prince had engraved in his tomb, and I had one of my interpreter research it to see what it said. But of course it was in Latin so no one could really decipher it. But we got it down to 'The weapons to its smallest is buried with them'."

"Hey So, did we speak Latin?"

"Yeah, we are from here, of course we can speak Latin! Do you still understand it?" I shrugged, I honestly do not think I remember Latin. Maybe if I see or hear it I can probably understand but it is not a definite answer.

"There is also another language inscribed on the tomb, but I could not find what it means." The prince rubbed his chin and stared at the floor in concentration. "My mother said it was a gibberish language that a person wrote on there, I on the other hand, believe it is an ancient language, spoken in a cross of German and Latin."

"Can I see the tomb please Sir." Everybody turned to look at me like I said something I shouldn't have said.

"Uh, Sure I can take you to the tomb." I jumped up and grabbed Sora and pulled him by his collar. I dragged him out of the door and the prince gracefully walked out and followed.

"R-Roxas, I.. can't... breathe.." Sora sputtered out and tried to get my grip off him. I let go and his head fell to the floor. He sat up and tried to catch his breath, while the prince laughed as he walked down the hall to us. I stood there red filling my cheeks, while I ran a nervous hand through my hair. Sora got up and fixed his shirt.

"Now, now, the tomb is in the back along with the other dead princes and kings before my time." He past us and headed down the double wide stairs. "Just you two, follow me." Me and Sora looked at each other and ran after him. He made it all the way down before we caught up to him. We followed him all the way to the back of the huge castle. The back was spacious and beautiful, with trees with various fruits of different species I haven't heard of. Far off in the back more is the tomb where the prince of the past is buried, with gates surrounding it.

"There it is, let us go now to it." The prince took a step onto the evergreen grass and keep on walking. Following him was Sora. I had no choice but to go to. I walked on the grass and followed them. We walked for what seemed like hours past the trees with exotic fruits that seem impossible to grow in the other world. I saw one that looked like a star. I walked up to it and it looked familiar.

"Roxas?" Sora looked around and found me at the tree with the weird fruits on it. "What are those fruits?" Sora said examining one very closely.

"You don't remember those?" Me and Sora thought really hard about these vaguely familiar fruits.

_**-PAST-**_

_'Hey Prince, What are these?'_

_'Those are called Twined Destinies. The angel that brought this here also brought you, Cloud and Namine. He said these are for you to share with the person you truly love.' I raised and eyebrow. 'I take it you already have a person in mind,who happens to be named Axel?'_

_'W-what? uh, maybe..' I could feel the warmth and red fill my face with nervousness._

_'Trust me, everything that is happening in this castle is between everyone in the castle.' He touched and skimmed the side of the fruit. 'I shared this fruit with my bride, before she was brutally murdered.' He picked a ripe one from the top and handed it to me. 'Go and share it with Axel. The angel said you will meet in future lives , no matter how far apart you may be, you will be together for eternity.' He looked up into the sky very deep, as if to he is love up there._

_'Yeah Rox, I shared one with Riku already. I knew he is the one I want to spend eternity with.' Sora came out. I suppose he overheard mine and the prince's conversation. He came over to me and and the prince and slapped me in the middle of my back. 'I know you want Axel's to be yours. I can hear it in your thoughts.'_

_'Get out of my head!' He smiled and giggled. I thought hard about this decision. 'You know what, I think I will share it with him.'_

_-LATER ON-_

_'Hey zee, come lay under the stars with me.' I walked up to the spot where he lays and laid down and cuddled in his arms._

_'Do you want to spend eternity with me?'_

_'Of course I do love. Your the only one for me, when all this is over I want to marry you and have kids.' He looked deep into my eyes. I looked deep into his warm loving eyes._

_'Then do you want to share Twined Destinies fruit with me? It says to intertwined destinies together if the people share it.' I grabbed the star shaped fruit and he grabbed the other half._

_'Then so be it.' Right there under the stars we shared our Twined Destinies fruit. It couldn't have been an even more perfect night._

_**-RETURN-**_

'Twined Destinies..' I muttered looking at my hand. I could have sworn I saw it glow blue for one moment.

'Very good, I assume you shared one with Axel. And you shared one with Riku.' Sora nodded and I ignored them.

'Rox, you there buddy?' Sora slapped my back.

'Huh, yeah. It is just that, this is the tree that me and Axel shared our first fruit from.' I looked at them and quickly changed the subject. 'So let's get to that tomb I have plans tonight.' And started to the tomb, Sora looked at me with squinted eyes. The prince had a same look on his face. I do not need to tell them everything that is going on with me. Some things should just be between me and Axel. We continued our walk over the luscious green grass to the tomb that held an ancient language maybe I could understand.

I walked ahead of them just listening to the sounds that surrounded me. I heard whisperings of them talking behind me with an occasional sigh of sadness. For some bizarre reason, I can tell whether a person is sad or happy by the tone of voice they have. People keep telling me I am this angel from the garden, and yet I do not remember my childhood. From ages 8, from my past, to now is all that is stored in these memory banks.

As we got closer to the tomb I started shaking with anticipation. I wanted to read the damned inscribed phrase on the wall. We finally arrived at the heavily secured gate. The prince opened the blackened gates by unlocking the lock. The gate swung open and cut me on my leg. "Fuck!" I grabbed the part it cut and held it. The blood that rushed from it wasn't pink, but it was purple. I sat there for a moment and then the wound started to heal right there before my eyes. I looked at the spot the prince and Sora stood in, but they paid no attention to me. To them nothing has happened.

We stepped between the gates and I looked at the tomb that stood gallantly and tall in front of me. "The place that the Latin is written is right here on this door." He went up to one of the stone doors. I looked at it and it read 'The weapons to its smallest is buried deep within'. "Uh, prince, this says The weapons to its smallest is buried deep within."

"Wait, so that can mean anything!" Sora threw his hands in the air in frustration. I thought about it, _the weapons of course means what it is, but 'to its smallest is buried deep within' that could mean uh.._ Then I felt something vibrate and glow red in my pocket with the button. "What is that Rox?" I reached in my pocket and pulled out the key chain my mother gave me. Instantly our faces lit up with happiness of discovery.

"It must have meant we have little things that hold the spirit of our weapons. Yours happens to be obviously a key chain." Sora thought about his and then his pocket with two buttons glowed blue. He opened it and pulled out his miniature key he found in his attic when he was 10. As it was happening stuff started coming back to me and Sora. We screamed in unison "Original form" and they became our weapons from the past. I held my sword in my hands and swung it at a tree. It sliced the thick branch like a kitchen knife through butter. Sora held his which turned into a key blade. It was so cool that we got our weapons buried with us.

"So after all your weapons are not buried here, but you had them all this time?" The prince looked dumbfounded. "Wow. Okay lets go back here to the other inscription." We some how managed to get our weapons back into mini form and followed the prince. We got to the inscription it read 'Thn rnoch sepunat resfey lant shaught fouch Rantz Kaept Seifey Loch Neh Fauay' to Sora and the prince, but to me it read, "Don't forget the fallen angels of our past Roxas Ninylox Cloud Theripeso Namine Riaki."

Both of them stared at me from my sudden speech. "Is that what it says?" I nodded. "Do you know this language?" I looked at him and shook my head no.

"Of course he knows." A figure came from the other side of the tomb. He carried a blade that looked like an over grown butter knife. "It is the language angels speak." He came over to me and and smiled. "You took one glance and knew what it said. Me on the other hand had to think long and hard. I am proud of you." He made his sword return to miniature form.

"We have to tell the others!" Sora exclaimed. I looked out to the setting sun. _Nightfall is approaching._ We all walked out of the tomb and headed back to the castle. The only thing that bothered me is that I recognized that saying from something, I just do not remember. Maybe I will find it out later.

_**O-o-O-o-O-o-O**_

We got back to the castle as soon as the darkness covered everything and the stars shown beautifully. I went to Axel's old room he stayed in, every memory in this room came back to me. Instead of feeling sad and depressed, I felt happy. Maybe I should stay in here for tonight. I went out to the balcony which we used to stand and look at the stars until daybreak. Or just until we fell asleep on the floor staring up. I stepped out and saw every beautiful land as far as I could see. _Even when draped in darkness, it all is still beautiful. _I looked up into the night sky and looked for the brightest star.

I looked and still did not find it, that is until my eyes stuck onto a star right next to the moon. I sat there and stared at it willingly. I felt that where ever Axel is he is looking at it too. Was this his plan? Look at the star to communicate? I could just feel him now sitting beside me with one arm draped around the back of my neck.

_Zee, are you there? _My eyes locked on the star that resembled his face.

_Yes I am Vuur. This is a great way to link._

_Yeah I know, I wanted to ask you something._

I nodded like he could see me, but he asked anyways.

_Did you find out anything? _I could just imagine his face. It made my heart smile.

_Yeah, we found out that one of the things we took with us are minis that carry our weapons spirit._

_Really? Cool. I think I will try that and get me the hell out of here. I am starved, pissed and horny, not a good combination._ I could see it now, the sarcasm look on his face and in his voice.

_Ha ha ha. _That is all I could do. He always picked the stupidest times to use sarcasm.

It was quiet for a while then he spoke. _Anyways, I better cut this short before they find out and whip me again._

_Again? they did it before?_

_Yeah but I am okay. _I swear I felt his arms cradle me while he whispered in my ear,_ I love you._

_I love you too._

_Bye Zee._

_Bye._ Then the link broke. I sat there and looked into the sky, hoping that my answers to my questions would just fall right out. Everyone knows that only happens in movies. I finally puckered up the courage and got up. I took one last look into the sky then walked into the room. It was dark in the room but I did not care. I am tired all I want is some rest. I took off my jacket and shoes and climbed into the bed. I laid under neath the covers and got warm.

After I had gotten comfortable I felt something crawling up my back. From the motion and speed I knew who it was. "I can not sleep Rox, can I lay here with you?" I nodded a yes to him and turned over to face him. He looked like he was crying for a while. I patted his head in comfort. He took to it like a dog would to a butt scratching. The rest was utter complete silence that anyone would kill for to have a good nights sleep. I held Sora in my arms and he held me. Everything was okay, I could finally have some rest without worry or bother and that is the way I like it.

* * *

I like this chapter... Review and I will give you a cookie!

that line Don't forget the fallen angels of our past" came from one of my poems.. I loved how it sounded.. anyways I am gonna hit the hay...


	18. The Kidnapping Part 1

Ah here we are... well not much to describe but this is a Axel filler...

_"Enjoy foolish mortal! Muahahaha!"_

_-smacks Trios- "Shut up dim wit!"_

--------------------------------

"**I Am A Fighter"**

_I don't give up, I don't back down_

_I wont give you the power_

_or right to make me frown_

_or let you think you won the battle of the hour_

_I am stronger than you can beileve_

_this is just a weak outer shell_

_for your perception to decieve_

_that is when your plans will go to hell._

_-lancerXpennae_

* * *

_**0-o-0-o-0-o-0**  
_

After entering the dark portal I felt a stinging pain rushing throughout my body. Like little daggers poked every inch of my skin. I did all I can do to hang on to Roxas, even when he tried to have my hand released from his so he can leave. I could not let him go, I did not want to let him go, but the pain was too excruciating to bear so eventually I let him go. When I did I felt Riku pulling me to him, away from my Zee. It seemed obvious to me that he had lost Sora in the begining of entering the portal. I tried to get a good look at him so I could talk to him but it is pitch black I could not see anything. I felt him drag me through the dark to get to a bright portal on a far side. _'Riku'_ I said. Oh no, I can't speak, he can't hear me. I kept trying to call out to him, but I still could not speak aloud.

I felt as though I was alone even though he is right there. Soon I just stopped trying and I wept in the silence, but hid in the dark. I no longer held my Roxy's hand, but I am able to still have my best friend and as long as he is there I can survive anything even though I am sad. Not to be sounding corny or anything, but we all have that one or more people we can hold on to, that is our light, a muse to end our inner affliction and pain. Everyone has one whether they think so or not, and mine just so happens to be Roxas and Riku. If one of them is lost look to another for support to a broken table I suppose.

_'Axel listen I can hear you, but stay quiet so I can think! Please, your constant screaming of my name is bugging the shit out of me! Damn.'_ There was a sternness in Riku's voice that it somehow scared the living shit out of me. I did as he said, but how can he not feel the pain of the portal? And if he can, it would be a goddamn miracle that he could not scream or even grunt to the extent of this springing pain. Unless he had endured worse pain before. Yeah, I remember when we fought in our last battle of our first lives, but that pain doesn't count for this life. I can scarcely remember and pain I felt in my past life, but this is a new life and a new me. I am ready to take the pain.

Riku dragged my limp body through the darkness very slowly seeming how it was severely hard from floating. Every now and then I can hear him grunt or moan sadly, and by the looks of it he is losing lots of energy quickly. Using my quick thinking I started kicking to help him out and it did a little. _'Axel, keep kicking, I am almost drained of everything.'_ I nodded knowing he can not see me and continued to kick with all my being. We were creeping through the darkness and we started getting closer to the bright portal and my eyes filled with excitement. I could hear little speakings of Riku like_ 'Keep going,_'and _'little further'._

Finally we get so close to the brightness It was enough to blind me. We got to the point where we were too close to the portal and fell to the ground. Riku had no problem to land right on top of me. Whatever we were floating through stopped at a certain point and then allowed us to go through. Riku got off and stood right next to me. _'Bastard!' _He just fell on me and not even a sorry or stupid wannabe insult about me being soft as a cushion and good thing I was there for his protection. He just stood there, I felt him, and for some reason I could feel that he was looking for Sora and Roxy. _'Can you see them?'_ No matter if I tried to start a conversation with him he doesn't answer. Even though he is right there next to me, he is a million miles away.

_'Let's go.'_

I felt a hand grab my elbow and hoisted me to my feet. It was Riku and he pulled me towards the bright portal. The closer I got the more my eyes burned, I usually can stand the hurt and pain but when it comes to the eyes it is a sensitive issue. _'Brace yourself '_ it will be painful or robust, either way we will finally be back in Kumtani. Riku embraced me and we jumped in. The next thing I know we are soaring through the air fast but yet vindicated. The air rushed past us and we felt no burn, or loud swishes, the air cradled us like a mother would her newly born child. I kept my eyes closed tight and waited for the rush to get over with.

_'Axel,'_ I heard the calm voice say in my head _'Remember the song our mom used to sing to us before she took you away?'_ Indeed I do remember. She used to sing it to me and Riku because we were best friends and his mom died and left him a skeleton key that could open any door he wanted. My mom took him in and then one day left me to rot with my father.

_**-Past- in the third person**_

"_Hey Riku! I can't wait until you see our room! You will be sleeping right next to me, so then we could play and get into trouble. Of course we will be bad little boys and sneak out and cause mayhem, without my mom knowing of course." A very happy Axel exclaimed to Riku on their way to Axel's house secluded from the village between the two major lands of Kumtani and Lantari. The middle land is called Waldweg, that is where the people have free reign and no government, and they could live in without taxes and overbearing rulers. Of course there is a land owner but let the people roam free from the hardships and war that is going on. It seems to be the only place to escape from the war, but not from the regular demons that attack sometimes._

_Axel's mom choose this so they could be away from both sides. The land of the dark was her husbands home but the light was hers. His father refused his son to be put in the light so she kept him in the middle. She never wanted him to know the truth about his fathers heritage. To ward off any demons that might want to feed on any of them, she had a young priestess make a strong barrier so that she nor her son could be devoured._

"_Cool! I can't wait!" Riku was so excited and a little smile plastered along his pale tone. He was glad to leave his home in Lantari because he hated his father for what he had put him through. Of course Riku and Axel were 3 years old at the time and did not really understand the hardships. Riku's father worked for Lantari's army even though he was born into the light. He had many darkness's enshrouded within his heart, mind and soul. His father, Micanael, had his mother, Tallia, killed. She loved her son with all her heart and when she found out that her husband was working for the army she had threatened to leave and take Riku with her. So he had her killed. Riku was there the day his mom died but never said anything, he was to afraid to say anything. So Riku ran away from his dad and decided to live with Axel in a nice safe haven away from that evil._

_They walked the path from the main village to there secluded area with quick feet. Axel's mother was at the house cooking a meal for the two boys. They like to go into the village and play with the other kids. But of course Axel was the only person that had red hair like a flame and emerald green eyes. No one has seen anything like him which made him 'Weird' or commonly 'freak'. He was always quickly to be shunned by the other kids. Then when Riku was around everyone accepted Axel. The reason is that Riku was gods like. His beautiful silver hair drooped around his gorgeous boyish face which could make any straight person gape at his beauty, therefore he was accepted by all. Axel and Riku both had lots of things in common and decided to be best friends for eternity._

"_Hey Riku look!" Axel pointed to a beautiful home with a light smoke floating out of it. "It is my home!" Riku looked at the home and saw that it radiated beauty. He loved it from first sight, it had a certain 'glow' to it to make it seem loving and safe. That is all Riku ever dreamed for was safety and love again. "Hey Riku I'll race you!" Then Axel sprinted more to the house, not giving Riku a chance to reply. So Riku grinned and took the challenge that presented itself and sprinted to the house right after Axel. Within minutes Riku caught up with Axel blew a raspberry and beat him to the door of the elegant home._

"_When are you gonna realize you can never beat me." Riku folded his arms and leaned on the door with a smug look on his face. All Axel could do was pout. Riku laughed when he saw Axel's famous pout face. It never sunk in with Riku, he was immune to cute and cuddliness._

"_Axel, Riku is that you?" The door opened a beautiful woman with red hair and green eyes stood before him. A light and loving aura radiated from her to show that she held everything a mother has to give to her kids, love and light. Riku was mesmerized by this gorgeous lady. "Hello son." She said as she embraced her little boy. "Ah, and you must be Riku that will be living with us," Riku nodded to her an agreeable yes. "Good, I made you both some dinner go wash up it will be ready in a bit." Just like that the boys trailed up to the river and washed their hands and faces, afterwards the went back to the home and had an enjoyable meal. After their meal they went to their room and played games and chatted. Axel never had sibling that he knew of and it felt really good that he finally had a brother type thing in this world. He now never felt alone._

_Later that night it is time to sleep, Riku and Axel got ready to sleep, Tallia came in and sang them a song to help them go to sleep faster. Axel loved it when his mother sang because his mother had the voice of an angel. Riku also loved her voice for its angelic tune._

" _Luci eh nah mo wehn sei ses amara_

_Lant nah wahnt sesh fai la rehnto_

_sune lact faunh sey wey al esh_

_no lart fake he no la es trav_

_se no rey fah ren sente kahn_

_Whe Knat sepunat fen rey sen laf kwat_

_Whe Knat sepunat fen rey sen laf kwat_

_Whe Knat sepunat fen rey sen laf kwat"_

_Riku nor Axel had any idea what language she sang in, or what the song was about. But somehow Riku and Axel both knew that it was a happy song. They never knew why but they trusted every word of it and let her sing it to them when one was sick or just feeling a bit melancholy. Sometimes when just going with her to pick herbs and fruits they catch themselves humming the tune._

_**-Return-**_

_'Yeah what about it?'_ I asked Riku. What did this song have anything to do with what we are doing right now? How could he think the tune could be flowing freely in my head? I do not want to remember the tune for my mom left me with my father 2 years after Riku came into the picture. I am sure she sent him to a training school too. I have suppressed the aria for many years and thought nothing of it, it just takes me to a dark place I can not get out of.

_'I know what the lyrics are and what they mean. Just trust me sing the melody to yourself and remember the good times.' _I trusted in Riku, he knows what is best. In a jaunty way started humming the euphony to myself and remembered my mothers face, not the one in my past life that I only saw until I was 3, but the one who had to live with an overbearing dick of a husband and never wanted to let me go. The tune made me think of her. My mother from the past and my mother now have a few facial things in common but I do not think they are one in the same. My mother now would have never left me with my father like my past mother has.

I hummed the tune which formed the words that she sang and I sang it to myself. I sang ceaselessly, I approve the aria to set into my soul and let the image of her heavenly face burn into my heart. Riku also did the same I could tell by the beating of his heart and the slowing of trained thought. We both jet over endless trees and villages bracing for impingement with the ground. Right before we entered the boundless tops of trees I know we both felt it, a pair of arms swooping over us and cradling our bodies. We went faster and faster through the air, it would seem like I should be scared but I wasn't. I looked up and saw Riku snuggling his head in the chest of a redheaded woman._ 'Mom!'_ She looked down at the both of us, smiling a warm smile that reassured me that we will not be battered or bruised when we fall to the ground.

Finally we landed with a huge crash into the hardened rock land. I opened my eyes to find all that covered me was dust and dirt, Riku was covered also. We both got up and dusted ourselves off and moved away from the scene. When we got to a safe distance we looked back and saw a giant hole. I looked at Riku and he looked back at me. I can tell we both wondered the same thing. "Was she just here protecting us?" Riku continued a shocked but steady glare at me then looked back to the site. I looked down and rested my hand on my shoulder, the spot where she held and cradled us to land in the safest way.

"Yeah, I am sure it was her." Riku turned his gaze around and started walking to find a path to walk so we could get out of here. I looked at him and immediately followed him, but slowly, letting what just happened sink in. I could not understand how she was able to help us when she is not even around here. One more question that lingered around in my head during the silent walk.

"Riku stop! I sense somethings surrounding us." I looked around and saw a ghastly violet color start surrounding us. "Riku what is all this surrounding us?"

"I can not see it but I can smell it, it is a demonic aura. By the smell of it, It must be..." Riku and I turned to find what we had not expected to encounter yet.

"Very good. Here I thought you both are too indulged with stupidity to find out it was me." A man stood before them, long black hair fell to his waist and eyes that are yellow gold. He radiated a large amount of demonic aura.

"Trios!" I screamed. As long as I stare at this guy the rage inside me started building. I could feel it, for what he did to my Roxy now and in the past. I hate how he thinks he could stand there smug and full of talk. I made a step to him but then Riku grabbed my shoulder to stop me. "Let go Riku, I am going to kill Trios."

Riku looked at me and I could see the hate in his eyes too. But there also, lingering there in his eyes, calm and sincerity. He wanted to kill Trios but that was Roxas's mission in life and if I kill him I do not think Roxy will forgive me. "Don't Axel, not yet."

"You should listen to this demon Axel. He comes in handy." I looked to Riku and his head pointed down. "Oh, by the look on your stupid face Axel it seems you did not know your best friend is half demon too." His grin on his face turned evil.

"What you speak is nonsense and lies Trios and I will kill you!" I yelled I still felt the rage building up inside me. My inner flame just kept rising with each passing second of staring and listening to this disgrace. I pulled harder and tried to get out of Riku's grasp, but he wouldn't budge. He just stood there with his head down and all I did was tried to get out of his grasp.

"What he speaks is true Axel, I am a half demon." Riku looked at me and I looked at him, his face filled with sorrow and his eyes were filled with hate. "I did not tell you Axel because I did not want anyone to know. Not even mom." He removed his hand from my shoulder.

"But if you were a half demon all this time, how did you over come the sustention of blood?" Demons feed on blood, basically, that is our food supply, but since I am only a quarter demon I just need one drop, even then it is like my own blood. But Riku is half of a demon.

"Sora let me feed from him, but it was once a month. I told him that he did not have to, but he told me he wanted to so I let him. That night when Sora told Roxas to stay and watch Namine because he had to leave, it was really he came so I could feed from him." Riku was filled with sadness but did not let one tear slip his face. I know him, for him to cry will have to take a lot.

"Now I am not here to kill you two, I am here to take you as my prisoners." Riku looked at him and I could see in his eyes the rising hate like I have building inside. Riku got in front of me and in battle stance. "So your going to fight me eh, Riku? Well then let's have it, both of you."

"Riku what are you doing?" He never replied he just stood there in front of me waiting for a perfect time to attack. Trios pulled out his sword and held it like he was holding a bat. "Come on Riku, Axel," He taunted us. "Where are your weapons?" He looked at me and Riku then laughed manically. "Oh that's right you don't have weapons!" He continued to laugh for a little while, then he stopped and put his sword away. "Look at that, thinking your a threat when you posses no weapon. Pity." And shook his head with a evil grin.

"I had just about enough of your shit!" I ran at him and punched him in his face. He budged a little, and a little trickle of blood came down his cheek. I removed my hand and stepped back in shock. He raised his hand to the spot and touched the black blood that trickled on his face. He pulled from his face and stared at his hand then laughed manically once more.

"I under estimated your strength, you are much stronger than I though for you actually made me bleed without a weapon." He came closer to me with a strong laughing evil in his eye, enough to scare a normal person but I wasn't afraid. I did not back away, he did not intimidate me. I stood there tall and brass waiting for him to do something drastic if he is the thing I think he is.

He got closer to me the evil grew within those horrid yellow eyes. I did not let fear stop me from defeating him. He charged at me and with a mighty punch tried to punch my to knock me out. But I dodged his attack by jumping to the side. Riku ran to me and stayed by my side. He looked at me and thought the same I did "If you die, I am dieing with you."

Trios looked over to the spot we stood in and his eyes hungered for us. He wanted to taste our blood. He stood there and then walked to us. "I wonder what Roxas would say. Especially since he is pregnant with my baby. I know it is mine, the aura surrounding it is immensely strong and growing stronger everyday. You nor Roxas has that type of power." He stopped walking and kept a evil glare locked on us. "Axel, I am so sorry that your time on this earth once more is up it is time now for me to kill you." He charged at us and we dodged him once again.

As soon as I got to a safer distance he launched a second attack and got me smack dab right in the middle of my head. The last blow was enough to let me enter unconsciousness. The last thing I could remember is 6 other people forming a circle enclosing any escape. I felt someone jerk me up tie my hands behind my back and throw me into a wagon.

**-Riku's Pov-**

After Trios punched Axel a group enclosed us in a circle and captured him. I ran to him in hopes of getting to his body so we could escape, but then a man stood in front of me with his sword drawn. He aimed the sword straight at my throat when I got in spitting distance of Axel's semiconscious body. "Surrender for now and I will not kill you or him. Ignore this demand and we will kill you, make no mistake of that." I did not want to make a big mistake and have Axel and myself killed. And where ever they take us we could develop a plan to escape anyway.

Two other men came behind me and bounded my hands together. "Good, just follow my orders and you lives will be spared, for now at least." The man smirked evilly. One of the men yanked me by my arm and threw me in the back of a wagon. Right next to Axel's limp unconscious body. I kicked him to see if by any chance he could be conscious still. When I did and he did not respond I knew we were done for. A woman came on the wagon and put a black cloth on my eyes and tied it around my head.

The woman looked vaguely familiar, like I had seen her before, then it hit me. "Larxene? Is that you?" She looked at me and even though she was on the bad side and should have a evil presence, her face was warm and sad. Like she did not want to do this to me and Axel, especially since she and Axel are half siblings. Even though I spoke to her she did not respond. She tied the black cloth around my eyes then I could feel her presence start to leave. "Larxene! Why are you doing this to us?"

I could not see what she was doing but I could tell she sat down right next to me. "Black Jitsue, I will sit back here with the prisoners and make sure this one does not make a run for it." After I felt some movements scratchings and faint conversations. Then we began to move. I felt the lumpy ground underneath the wagon take us to a place I know we both do not want to go. "Riku, I do not wish to bring this onto you and my brother, but it is my duty and I could be killed. They threatened to kill my Marluxia if I did not come back and serve again." I felt her sigh in sadness. "I love Marluxia with all my heart, so I have to." I felt her put her hand on my shoulder. "I will only be rough with you when they are around, otherwise I will be nicer to both of you and I will do a lot to help. I know in the past I was ruthless, it's because back then I was brainwashed into thinking bad was good and I should. But now I realized it was bad and I feel guilty."

"I understand Larxene. And I will cooperate as long as me and Axel can find away to get out of this." Larxene motioned her other arm to my other side and gave me a hug. Then quickly let go, I can feel her look around to see if any of them saw what she has done. "I know what it feels like to follow orders, trust me." and I sighed.

"I knew you would Riku. Now listen here, I will follow up on their plans and when ever I am to guard you both I will fill you in." I nodded to her. "The link between you and Sora will be cut off while you are both are there but then I have the power to take the barrier away just for a while." I nodded to her again. I am so happy that she is deciding to help us. When it comes to Marluxia she will do whatever to be by his side once more.

A long time has passed and I felt myself drained of energy and no hopes of getting any water. my mouth is dry and my stomach now and then growled for food. And my aching for blood grew tremendously. I just hope that what happened last time does not happen this time. All of a sudden we stopped and I heard a deep voice scream '1ST STOP'. I was sure this would be our holding area. "Listen, this is where we stock up on water, but here is a piece of fruit. Eat it quickly and I will get you some water." She put the fruit to my mouth and I quickly swallowed it. It felt so great.

I felt her get off the back of the wagon then walk until the footsteps became faint. After that everything was silent. I could hear multiple conversations off in the distance, and people walking carrying water. I listened for Larxene but never heard her. I sat there patiently until I hear a voice in my head and a comforting warm spot in my head. _'Riku, if you can hear me it is me Sora. I miss you so. I tried mediating to find your spirit but you are too far.'_ I heard my love cry for me. That was for a while._ 'Dammit Riku, I let go of you and I blame myself!'_ That was it I could not take it anymore.

_'Sora do not ever say that again, or when I find you I will hit you.'_ I heard his crying stop and a fit of giggles after. _'I will talk to you later, I have no clue where I am but I will try to keep you posted.'_

_'Okay Riku. Promise me you will come back to me.'_

_'I promise.' _I could hear it by his voice a wave of calm spread throughout him.

_'I love you so much.'_

_'I love you too.' _And then I cut the communication off. I am glad we got to talk but I did not want to for very much longer until I could make a plan to get us out of this trap. I love him and made him a promise that I will come back to him.

I felt Larxene climb back onto the wagon and made a comfortable seating right next to me. "Spotted Cobra, I am ready lets go, the faster we get there the better we can sleep tonight!" She made her voice sound evil. Then I heard a loud 'here, here' and felt the wagon move once more. She just sat there and never gave me a drink of water. "You will have to wait until Red Scorpion stops looking at me." I remember they all have nicknames they go by. I nodded to her.

It seems like forever pasts us and the feeling of weakness and tiring filled my body. I was thirsty for whatever I could get my hands on. "Here quickly." He put a canteen to my mouth and I let the cold water fill my mouth then slither down my throat into my stomach. I never felt so great, the tiredness went away, but the weakness stayed there.

"Thank you Larxene." And I fell to my side. I need to lay down because my arms started to hurt from being tied behind my back. I rested my head on Axel's belly and cuddled it there. Even though he is not awake, I still am glad me and him got taken together. If it were just me and Sora trapped together, we would probably die together.

The ride seemed to drag on forever. I heard Axel snoring and I felt his chest rise up and down in a steady breathing rate. I know he is not unconious anymore rather in a deep sleep to where he will not wake up anytime soon. It is good one of us can get some serious shut eye. "Riku, if you want you can sleep, you must be tired. I mean since you haven't had a decent meal in a long while I think you should sleep."

She is right but I do not want to sleep because I do not want anything to happen to me and Axel while we are sleeping. Those people are types to do something as low as that. "No, I do not wish to sleep, I am fine awake." I told her. Good thing the cloth covered my eyes to not see a her famous glare that no one could escape from.

"I will make sure that they don't harm you while you sleep." Her offer sounded damn tempting.

"Okay I will, but if I find out something happened to us while we slept I will kick your ass 'till sundown!" I smirked a joking but serious grin.

"I promise Riku, but you are going to need the energy. We are almost to the desired destination, and this will be the softest thing to sleep on." I turned over and closed my eyes even though they are covered in darkness anyway and waited for the sandman to help me sleep. I know we can get out of here. It will take sometime. But I will get back to my Sora and Axel will go back to his Roxas, make no mistake about it.

* * *

Well there you have it, the 18th chappy... 

But this is only Part 1 of two parts... the next one will be put up next weekend cause next week is school! Yippee!!

I felt it would be good to know why Larxene would help...

Damn Trios escaped from his cell.. I swear I sealed it shut.. oh well...

It is 2:45 am and I am severly tired...

Reviews are oh so shiny!!


	19. The Kidnapping Part 2

I am sooo sorry this chapter is late! I have been neglecting my story becasue of school. Ayways I hope you like it and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I own Trios and Situsego.

* * *

**-Riku Pov- **

I fell asleep a great dreamless dream. For a moment when I slept I felt a sencerity that I could be happy. Just for that moment in time I could just have no worries or fears or doubts. Laying there on the hard wood carriage while it went to a place of tourture and hell, knowing me and Axel were wheeling on our way to doom and disaster, I was perfectly fine.

Fast asleep in my world I felt my body being moved. Not super rough but a gentle rough, enough to play off yanking and plopping. I felt someone slap me on my cheek to make me wake up. I did not want to wake up, I was hoping that all of the events that happened was just a horrible nightmare, I will wake up in my bed with Sora cuddling me.

"Wake up Riku man," I heard a gentle voice say as they tried to wake me up. "We are in a cell of some sort." He kept slapping me. Then I decided to wake up. To see if it all is real.

**-Axel Pov-**

"Axel," He woke up dazzily and looked around. After a few seconds of his eyes adjusting and examining the cell an expression of depression and dissapointment plastered itself on him. "Fuck."He said and put his head down.

I rested my hand on his shoulder and rubbed that spot. We both needed to be able to stay alive so I can get back to my love and unborn child and he needs to get to Sora. I heard Riku let out a deep and heavy sigh of relief. Acceptance is what we need and to we need a plan to get the hell out of here.

"I saw Larxene here. I can not believe my sister would do this to me. She is supposed to love me but no, it was all a damned lie. When we take the organization down I am taking her life personally." I slapped my chest in determination.

Riku looked up immediately with wide eyes, like he had just heard the most ridiculous thing in the world. "No don't do that!" He stood up and gazed down at me. It is not what you think."

"Oh and your going to tell me why?" I raised my eyebrows in sarcasm. I got up and walked over to the otherside of the cell and sat down.

"Yes actually I am," Riku stood up and walked over to me. "Larxene is helping us. Right after you passed out, I got caputered and Larxene sat in the back and told me that she did not want to hurt us. But she has to or HE would kill her." He sat in front of me and caught my full attention. "Larxene likes you, she always had. Well except back then, she did not know you well. But then when she did she saw how nice you are and she did not want this war to continue."

_Maybe she isn't all that bad, maybe she really is helping us. Or it all could be a scam and she is only helping us by her superiors order. If that is so I will kill her and enjoy it. Then I will kill Zexion. That wll be a super bonus. _I grinned at the very thought of killing him. I don't remeber why but he did something to me I know he did.

"I know what you are thinking and he did do something to you." Riku said out of the blue. "I got all my memories back but you still have some blank spots. One of those is what Zexion did to you." He hesitated, then stopped talking all together.

I anticipated what I am missing. "Well, can you tell me?" I am starting to grow impatient with the feeling of another unsolved question in the pile with many others. Riku looked me dead in the eye with a look I saw before. It seemed like deja vù.

"Look familiar?"

Riku and I looked over to the bright light shining through a door at one side of the cell. There was a long lean figure standing there with one hand in a pocket. The figure was to dark to see but hey smelt familiar. Like flowers and guilt, there is only one scent I could smell when it comes to flowers. "Larxene!"

"Hello Axel, long time no talk." She walked in and closed the door. She started walking over to us and I started examining her. She looked sulken and sad, but her face tried to cover the sadness with evil and bitchiness. She walked over to us her hand still in her pocket clutching something.

I scooted away with a fierce look on my face and a bad feeling about her. "Do not worry Axel, I have some food for the both of you." She pulled a half a loaf of bread out of her pocket. And if you do not want this I have a bag filled with fresh blood, for you demons." And then a sarcastic smirk ran across her face.

"No I am good, could we just have some water instead of blood? Riku whispered quietly as he took the bread from her. He ripped it and handed half of the half to me. I took it and wolfed it down. I never thought about how hungery I was until I ate something. But I have a small craving for something but I do not know what it is.

"I knew you might ask that." She pulled out a canteen and handed it to Riku. Riku turned around and took the first drink. Then he turned around and handed the canteen to me. I took it and drank some of the delicious water.

Not only did it quench the dryness in my mouth, but it also satisfied the craving I had. The water did not taste like only water. It has a bitter and metallic taste to it, a familiar taste I have tasted before. "What is in this water Larxene, It tastes familiar."

Larxene looked at me utterly puzzled, "I didn't put anything in their it is pure water."

I looked at Riku. "Do you know what happened Riku?" I lifted a suspicion eyebrow. Riku did not look at me however he walked over to the other side of the cell, and drips of blood followed him.

"Riku what did you do to that water?"

He sat on the floor and ripped some of his clothes and wrapped his hand which appeared to be bloody. No, he didn't just do what I think he did, did he? "Yes I did Axel. I know you needed it, at least more than I."

I ran over to him and bent down level to him. "You didn't need to do this Riku. You more than I since you had fed off of Sora."

He looked up at me, I looked into his eyes and saw sorrow and dullness. "Axel, I am not doing this so I can help you, I am doing this so you can fight better just like a demon. Trust me." He looked down again.

"Well Riku I don't know what your plan is, but whatever you are planning," She paused and stared with an eyebrow raised. "make sure it won't cost your life." She turned and walked out of the cell through the door.

Riku make sure your plan will not kill Axel. After all he is my brother, and he has grown on me. Kill Trios and the New Prince of Lantari so I can return to Marluxia.

Riku still sat there, appearing to be weak from the blood thirst. He looked pale and disoriented and makes me a little depressed to see him like this. Never in our time as best friends have I seen him like this, and I never want to again.

I sat down across the room from him and nibbled on my piece of bread. I didn't dare to touch the water again because it gave me a bad feeling. I stared at the canteen that lay on the floor next to me, I stared at the yellow of it and it reminded me of my Roxas. I never realized it but I miss him so much. I rest me back comfortably on the wall and drifted off into a light sleep.

-----------------------------------------

I woke up the next day to see Riku resting on the floor paler than he was yesterday. I got up and felt my knees buckling under my weight, like I had been sleeping for days. I fell and landed on my stomach that rumbled in pain and hunger. I felt fatigued and dizzy, I can not move much. "Your, Finally, awake Axel?" I heard a weary voice say. It was Riku. He sat up and rested himself against the wall. "My plan worked as I would have expected."

"What plan, what are you talking about?" I stared at him crooked.

"Look at your hand." I looked down at my hand.

"HOLY SHIT!" I stared at my hand in disbelief of what I saw. It wasn't any normal human hands anymore, what had been is claws and one purple streak ran down the middle of my palms. I put my hands to my face and didn't feel anything unusual. Could it be just my hands?

"Yeah, you look just as I would have expected." He coughed and gasped for breath. I got up and tried to get to him.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" He coughed again.

"Why aren't you like this? I do not know what my face looks like and I sure as hell do not want to know." He looked at me with the same dull, depressed eyes that made me sad.

He sighed and coughed again. "I do not have those because I cover my marks with special magic my mother made for me. Then when she died I kept a lot of it and had a priestess in the village study it and make me more. That is why in the middle of the night I might not have been there." He kept his stare, but his eyes changed into happiness. "Then when I met Sora, he was just an apprentice but very skilled and talented so he examined the ingredients and found a way for it to stay on for more than one day. I still have been wearing the cover up for about 4 days, it should be wearing off soon."

He has the same as me? He does a good job of covering up. But when Roxas sees me what would he say? Would he still love me? _I love you._

Then Larxene walked in. "Hey guys I am letting," She looked at me with wide eyes, like I was something frightful. "What happened to you Axel?" She walked closer hesitantly, like I could attack her any minute.

"What do you mean?" I do not know how I look, but for Larxene to say that makes me wonder if I do look horrible.

"Look." She pulled out a mirror and I saw what I looked like. It was horrible, the burn marks my dad gave me grew larger and my teeth sharp pointed, enough to cut skin open to the touch. If this is me half for I'd hate to see what I'd look like when I get angry and feel full demon.

I let my eyes water, when Roxas sees me I do not think he'd want me anymore. "Okay Axel, Riku, I am letting down the barrier so you can communicate to Sora and Roxas. But just for a little while. When I say 'shut up' that means 'wrap it up' that is all I can do for you now." I nodded.

_Axel? Is that you? _He replied and sounded startled and worried. I waited a minute to figure out what to say to him.

_Yes it is me Zee. Listen I do not have much time. Tonight, go out on a balcony and look at the brightest star you can see. Just trust me babe. _Maybe the stars can help us.

_Okay, I will. I love you so much vuur._ He sounded hopeful and desperate, but I know it makes him feel better to hear my voice. I know I do.

_I love you too zee, please get me and Riku out of this._ I need hope and he is my only. But I can not tell him anything, at least not yet. I sighed and cut off our link.

"How do you suppose we get out of this?" I asked to Riku. "I mean do we let Sora and Roxas come or do we do it ourselves?"

He shrugged and rested still on the wall. He scrunched his face as if he were in pain, but no one really knows when it comes to him. He is such a closed book unless your name is Sora.

All there is left to do is lay down and wait for the darkness to cover the lands with sleep. But as soon as I laid my head down on the hard concrete floor someone busted in and scared the living hell out out of me. My heart raced and I felt the blood rushing throughout my body. My first instinct was get ready for battle.

When I got into battle-ready stance I recognized who it was that bursted in. "Axel, has Larxene been helping you?" Trios walked up to the cell bars with rage in his eyes. I stayed quiet, 'cause if I were to talk the first thing I'd say would be 'Die bastard' or something of that sort.

When I did not answer he became even more enraged than before, I could see it on his face. "I WILL ASK ONE MORE TIME, DID SHE OR DID SHE NOT?" Behind him Zexion stood there holding a girl by the arm. It was Larxene and she had a giant bruise across her face.

"No, she did not." I answered. Trios looked at me in disbelief. He could tell I was lying, there was nothing I could say to make him believe me.

"You're lying to me. That can not go unpunished." He turned to Zexion. "Zexion, put the traitor in the cell with her lover. They will die together." Zexion did as he was told with no emotion that he was taking his comrade, step-sister to her death.

"Now, now Axel, why lie? For that I think you should be whipped." He pulled out a black stick and unrolled it. It unraveled to a ling skinny black line. He stepped in the cell and noticed Riku sitting weak on the wall, and noticed the concealer wearing off and his markings showing. He giggled evilly. "Riku you wear makeup to conceal your markings. I never knew that." He continued close to me and his eyes grew wider in surprise when he saw me.

"Axel, you look like a half demon should, you wear concealer too?" I shook my head. "Then you recently fed on blood, no matter you still will heave your punishment." He came closer and grabbed me. He threw me at the wall and hand locks came out of the wall and cuffed me there so I wasn't able to move.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Do not worry about those, they are just helpers, if you will." I felt him rip off my shirt to expose my back, already scared with horrible memories of my past. I felt vulnerable and yet still struggled to get free. I had a desire to kill him. I wanted to taste his blood, I wanted to smear his blood on the earth.

I heard the ruffles coming from his clothes as he lifted up the whip. Next thing I knew I heard a crack and felt a familiar stinging rush of pain. He repeated his actions countless times and I felt a great pain. I felt tears pooling in my eyes. The memories of when my father whipped me flashed in my eyes.

He had been at it for hours because when I finally had the courage from looking out the window it was nightfall. He finally stopped and laughed. I could tell he enjoyed this 'punishment' he gave me. I on the other hand, cried in pain and felt a warm sensation falling from my back.

"If you ever lie to me again I will make sure you wont live next time." And with that he left the room with a big grin across his face. I was released by the locks on the wall and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

I felt movements coming to me and felt cold water on my back. "GAH!" I screamed. I looked and saw Riku kneeling by me wiped and cleaning my wounds. With every stroke I felt the stinging of the bacteria and water mix.

**-------------------------------------**

After Riku sat by the wall with the window and I laid on his legs. Looking out the window I looked for the brightest star. I locked my eyes on it. Maybe we can link through objects. Even though there is a magical barrier around us, is it possible that this can beat it?

_Zee, are you there? _I stared into that star, and I could see an image of his face.

_Yes I am Vuur. This is a great way to link_. He sounded relieved to hear my voice

_Yeah I know, I wanted to ask you something._ I swear I could see him nodding a yes.

_Did you find out anything?_

_Yeah, we found out that one of the things we took with us are minis that carry our weapons spirit._

_Really? Cool. I think I will try that and get me the hell out of here. I am starved, pissed and horny, not a good combination. _I had it with this hell hole and wanted to leave and be relieved.

_Ha ha__ha_. His laughter was beautiful. It made me better to hear him laugh.

_Anyways, I better cut this short before they find out and whip me again._ I wont last long if Trios finds out I found a way around his barriers.

_Again? they did it before?_ I could hear his voice, worried and upset.

_Yeah but I am okay._ I think I could imagine him in my arms snuggling his head in my chest, then I whisper _I love you_.

_I love you too._

_Bye Zee._

_Bye_. Then the link broke. I couldn't see his face anymore, I couldn't imagine him cradled in my arms, he had suddenly vanished.

I thought about what he said about the minis. I called for my chakrams, trying to get a sense of closure. Suddenly my pocket glowed dark purple. I opened my pocket and took out two broken wagon wheels that glowed dark purple. "What the hell?" Riku and I said in unison. "This is what he meant, alright!"

The wheels grew bigger and changed from wood to some sort of metal with engravings on them. I remembered from the past that this is what they used to look like. I was happy to see my chakrams again.

Riku's pocket started vibrating and a black glow came from his pocket. I sat up and let him take it out. It was a skeleton key that he had gotten from his grandmother. He held it and noticed that it started changing. It grew bigger and bigger till it got to the length of a sword. "Woah!"

We thought about it how to get them back into mini forms. "That is so cool, but we have to get them back in mini forms so we do not get into trouble." He nodded in agreement.

I thought about it and came up with a logical saying. "Original form." and my chakrams shrunk back into two broken wagon wheels. This is all still so amazing. Riku copied me and got his back into original form. And we both looked at each other and thought the same thing, we knew what we had to do.

"Tomorrow we escape." And with being said in unison that we laid down and fell asleep. _Tomorrow I will be reunited with my love then come back to kill them all._

_ ------------------------_

_  
Okay everyone, next chapter will not take forever I promise! _

_Reviews are sparklely!  
_


	20. Can You Forgive me?

To my readers and glompers,

I am sincerely sorry that I haven't updated on my story. On October 2, 2007 I was walking home from school and poking people, I ran across the street and got ran over by a blue truck. From then on I was in the ICU for 8 strainful days then progressed to Kaiser for 3 more freakin days. (ICU- Intensive Care Unit) I got a hole in my lung, 4 broken ribs, and a broken femur. I just got released from the forsaken hospital and now just planning on focusing on my fanfictions. I have the time now.

I am gonna be home schooled until January. That kinda sucks then I can't see my friends. Or go to any dances. Ya know the sad thing? The day I got kissed by a boy and lost my monies. D: My best friend thinks me getting run over is his fault because I poked him and ran across the street. I feel bad that he thinks that even though its not his fault. I can't believe he thinks that. The worst part of that is that I like him, and I mean "like him". GAH!!

Anyways, I am home now and focusing on healing and getting better with help from my awesome fanfictions and smarticalness (I am such a retard lol!). It will take a while longer though to put up another chapter but I promise, I give you my word, that I will progress this story to the end. Thanks to all who haven't yelled at me for this I love you all! -hugs-

Glomping you,

ENVY [drea

p.s. HAHA made you think this was another chapter of the story! Sorry I wanted a laugh. -haha- 


	21. I Am Sorry

To my dedicated readers and glompers,

Okay I am doing much better now. So since my healing progress is great and I am up and moving around I decided to start working on the story again. I am almost finished with the next chapter and it will be up soon enough. : D

Also I was thinking about some of the scenes in this story and drawing them and putting them on deviantart. Especially the portraits and pictures that are hanging in various rooms so you get a better picture of how I envisioned them. It would go in order by chapter and stuff. But its just a thought, you can let me know if you think its a good idea or not. I just thought I'd put it out there lol!

Oh also I only wear 1 pair of shoes until they wear out, and when I got hit by the truck I lost them so my mom bought me a new pair of shoes! Yay!

**In other news:**

Countdown started yesterday! 30 days until my birthday! And I officially will be 15! I am so excited because now I can get a job permit and start saving for my sweet 16 and prom. I always wanted too! Now my dreams are becoming reality! Yay!

And once I do get a job, and become 18 I will get subscriptions to deviantart and neopets. [I am such a dork for neopets! And I thought I'd let you guys know!

Welp thats all for now, the next chapter will definitely be the story! XD!

Much love,

Dre-chan

--------------

Mood: apathetic

Watching: court tv

Listening to: The Bad Touch by The Bloodhound Gang, and My Sitar by Dr. Bombay


	22. The Decision by the VisionRescue

_Yayness the new chapter is here! I am so sorry it took forever. I did something special for this chapter and I hope you enjoy it:D Oh and one more announcement before you read, this will be the last chapter for now..I go back to school on Tuesday and I have lots of make up work. I will try my hardest to post for you guys, but that's all I can do.. TT sowwy..._

_Chie says: "Let there be more plot...WE ARE BETA!" [I have no idea Oo_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square Enix and Disney._

_Dedicated to Nie-kun, without your knowledge of Zexion I'd be in a rut and looking like a tard! Love you!_

_---------------------------_

**Chapter 20: The Decision by the Vision/ Rescues**

**5 days ago**

I moved around on a soft bed, a familiar softness I remember from a long time ago. I inhaled deeply a familiar scent to make me feel better when I had a bad day. The sun rays hit my face and gave me warmth from the coldness of the day. Everything would have been perfect, if only there wasn't a missing piece to this puzzle. I listened to the sound of silence that wavered throughout the room. I laid there in a semi-sleep not wanting to wake up, wishing it all could be over, or a horrible dream.

I felt a warm hand jerk my leg awake. Soft quivering words spoke out to me, "Wake up Rox. Let's go have some breakfast. I'm starving." He waited, Then again, another soft jerk to my leg. "Come on Rox! I don't want to go alone." I rolled over and saw the face that helped me get through all this pain and cruelness.

"Okay Sora jeez." I sat up and then something hit me. My mouth saliva upped and felt the throw up making its turn on me. Sora panicked and scurried around to try to find a bucket. He found a pail and handed it to me and I stoped trying to hold it all down. Regardless

"Let it out Rox, let it out." Sora said holding the pail. As I continued to throw up grey and red stuff. My throat and stomach burned like they were on fire. Why did all this happen to me? Why did I have to be the pregnant one? FUCK!! I glanced at Sora and saw he felt bad for me but no matter what we've been through we still had that promise that was everlasting.

_**-Past-**_

_Through one of Their many adventures to stop Organization D from destroying Kumtani to join the lands and spread the darkness, we had camped on the mountain that overlooked the whole lands. It's called Mt. Beskyddande. It has been said to protect anyone that camps or lives on it from the darkness or time of war. They decided to camp there and have a good nights rest for a while. Who doesn't want to be there in the time of war?_

_It was the middle of the night and everyone was asleep, but Roxas couldn't sleep from all the stuff that has been clouding his mind lately so he decided to get up and go stargazing just to clear his head. He stopped at the nearest tree that was strong and climbed up on a branch and sat on the branch. He sat there and just thought about the things that clouded his mind just to clear it out._

_He sat for a little while, then he heard someone climbing up the tree. He felt a brush of air sit by his feet and he looked at what had past. "Hey Roxx, what are you doing up here?" Sora asked staring at the sky. When ever Roxas has something troubling him or gets up at night Sora could sense it and follows him. He thought it kind of creepy._

"_I couldn't sleep tonight, there has been so much on my mind lately."_

"_I know I could sense it." Sora said._

"_How could you sense these things?" Roxas asked. "It's so weird that whenever something happens to me or bothers me you know and come to my aid."_

"_Roxas you know I'm a priest. I come from a long line of them its my duty to protect the chosen fallen angel." Sora said and clutched his necklace. "Its the promise I made to my grandfather, he for told of the war and told me I was chosen to protect HIM so." Sora said and closed his eyes. Roxas watched him and felt guilty that he had carried this burden on his shoulders._

"_Do you feel that you have no choice but to protect me?" Roxas asked._

_Sora looked at Roxas and saw his concern and potential sadness. Roxas thought of him not as a protector, but as a best friend, brother almost. Sora did think of him as a brother. "Roxx, At first I did but then when I got to be your friend and hung around I wanted to help you." He turned his head to the night sky, "I am glad that this is my destiny as a priest. And I am also glad that I was chosen to protect you."_

_Roxas looked at the sky too and smiled. "I'm glad too. Hey Sor promise me something," Sora nodded in reply. "promise me that we'll be brothers through spirit for eternity and no matter where we go in this life or any other lives, we will always be there for each other in a heartbeat?" He lifted his hand in a fist._

_Sora looked at Roxas and smiled. He lifted his hand and mashed it softly against Roxas. "I promise Rox."_

_They both smiled and sat there, looking at the sky for hours, until the sun began to break through the darkness. That was their alarm to go back to the site. "Well I think we should go before Riku and Axel have a fit." Roxas nodded in agreement and followed Sora down and off the tree._

_They got back to the site and only two people were up, Axel and Riku. "Where have you been? We've been worried." Axel screamed as he ran to Roxas. When he got to Roxas he hugged him so tightly. "You know demons are after you, please don't wander off anymore!"_

"_Sorry Axel I was just stargazing with Sora and talking." Roxas said to the worried red-head. "I never meant to make you worry."_

_Axel hugged him ever so lightly and sighed in relief. "Its okay, I forgive you." Roxas wrapped his arms around the red-heads waist and held him close. Taking in the mixture scent of lilac and spring water._

_**-Return-**_

After throwing up my insides, I felt better, but not hungry. I got up and found some clothes to wear and followed Sora down the brightly lit corridors of the castle. We crept our way past every ones rooms and made it o the kitchen where Sora started cooking breakfast. I took a seat where I always sat next to Axel and Sora when we sat down to eat. I missed it all so much, if only Axel was here to reminisce with me.

Sora went to the fridge and pulled out multiple items of food and got to cooking breakfast for us, and maybe whoever else wakes up to the smell of eggs and pork for his infamous Unga Sarada, which consists of any type of lettuce, meat and beans. He usually puts pork, pinto beans, white rice, lettuce, and a boiled egg and he calls it Unga Sarada or 'meal salad'. At first when I heard of it, it sounded horrible, but when I ate it it tasted great.

Already as I was in deep thought I smelled the simmering beans, the roasting pork, and the steamed rice. The harmonious aroma flooded my nasal passages and drowned my taste buds in saliva. I watched as Sora danced from pan to pan in that cooking style that could make Bobby Flay go wow, in awe. For one part of my life watching Sora be great at almost everything he does, I used to get kind of jealous of him. But now, its more of a mire admiration of him. I am truly glad he was destined to be my protector to save our world, but not only that, I am glad he is my best friend, amico migliore(1), irmão(2).

"Unga Sarada is done!" Sora sang as he set a bowel in front of me and sat right across from me. I looked at it and dove straight in. It's been awhile since I was able to eat anything good since the baby. Sora looked at me and smiled.

He too dove into his fine work of food art and enjoyed it as much as I.

After the delicious meal, it was time for our plan of action. "Rox, the plans we discussed yesterday, I made a few changes to them."

I looked at him and made an o face, "How so?"

"Well, I talked to Leon and Cloud last night when you were in deep sleep and they made the plans to go on ahead without them."

"WHAT? Hell no, I wouldn't do this without them." I protested. "We have never left them behind or without them! How can they just do this?"

Sora sighed, "Listen Rox, they changed the plans because Namine had a vision of Axel and Riku." Sora leaned back in his chair. "She only had bits and pieces, but one part was clearly sure," He paused and gulped. "She saw Axel and Riku covered in marks with the smell of death and despair wreaking in every corner of their being."

I felt the terror spread out. "She said that they were still them with the demon blood that runs through them, but at any life threatening moment when we are not there for them on the brink of death, the will to stay alive will bring the demon out of them." He cupped his face with the palms of his hands and started to tear up. I could see it. "We are going ahead of them, or rather just make our way to them and destroy the Organization."

"Shouldn't we be saving them? Why the hell would we let them do this? We should be there!" I stood and screamed.

Sora let the tears fall from his face. I could tell he did not like the plan but we aren't the leaders and its destined to be this way. I was about ready to say screw destiny, I don't want Axel to have his demon blood take him over and become a demon. What would happen to our love? What about our child? So many questions that seem to overrun everything in my mind, clouded my senses and drowned me to the brink of insanity.

"Cloud, Leon, and Namine think that we should let it happen. Situsego also think that to, and when Namine says something we are positive to trust her." He said seemingly calm. But I knew him all to well he didn't want this to happen he wants to break them out. But we would be under constance surveillance so there would be no way to do it without severe punishment.

I slammed my hand down on the table and sat in the chair. None of it made sense what-so-ever. Does everyone know something that Sora and I don't? I sense from Sora the same feelings that I currently feel, and the same confusion that clouds my mind clouds his as well. It's like walking into a heavy fog and not being able to see a path, a clear one with all of our answers.

We both sat at the table tearing up and trying to understand the position that we are being put in. I feel that this is wrong, us helping them escape, but then in a way, I trust Namine's vision and opinion that we should stay and go on to fight. I am certain that we will meet them along the way.

After eating and putting everything away, we saw everyone getting up and getting ready for the day. I walked back up the stairs and walked to my room and grabbed everything I own and brought with me. Then I transitioned over into the next room which was Axel's walked over to the balcony, sat down and looked out into the beautiful scenery. No matter where I am on earth I always will watch and admire natures beauty.

I sat there for gods knows how long and cleared my mind, stroking at my big belly dreaming of what my life could have been like. What else I could have been destined to do, where I could be living. I dreamed a dream of me and Axel living in a nice quiet beach front with our kids. No evil villains, no living in worry or fear. Yeah, that's a dream worth dreaming about when your whole life seems to be sad and hurtful. Especially when you are one of the special ones with a pre-determined destiny, like me.

I don't remember asking for all this, I never asked to be a hero or the one to save people from tragedy or harm. All i ever wanted was to raise my child in safety with Axel and loved ones surrounding me. Working as anything I could be, doing what ever I want to do. But I have to be the Protector of these lands, with a promise to go to the promise land when its all over, to rest in a peaceful place and be washed and bathed with riches and bounty for eternity. I never agreed to such a promise.

Caught up in my own thoughts I didn't notice a person enter and sit next to me. "Hey there daydreamer," Sora said and plopped down next to me, with a sad expression covering his face. "Wotcha doing?" He asked and looked at me. I saw him out of the corner of my eye and I could tell he knew things were troubling me. But I continued to stare out into the horizon.

"Just thinking." I replied.

Sora made an o face and stared out into the never ending field of green and spacious skies. We sat and listened to the world- how the wind sounded as it danced passed our ears, how the trees and plants rustled far and out when the wind caressed them passionately.

Even though Axel could be faraway, it feels he is here with me. I can smell him- I can feel him. Gods knows I want to touch him. I want to embrace his sweet kiss, dammit! I felt Sora look at me again, wanting desperately to talk to me. I could sense it.

"There you guys are," Leon said as he walked through the back door sweating a little. "You have minutes to pack what you want to bring."

"Why, where are we going?" Sora asked.

"We are starting our journey to defeat the darkness once and for all." Leon stated then walked out. Sora and I looked at each other and smiled.

After about 10 minutes or so everyone was outside with what they can carry on their backs, waiting for the horses to come. "With the kidnapping of Axel and Riku, the plans has changed drastically. We were supposed to train again, but there is no time for that. Cloud and I were working with Namine to pin point their locations. They are in a rural area right before you hit the land of Lantari. It will take us exactly 5 days to get there with rest and around 2.5 days without rest. Be on guard night and day, any one of them could track us down and try to hurt us on our way there. So lets go!"

**Current time...**

We have been traveling for 5 days. I would love to say we did that nonstop and got there even faster but, no, we had to take breaks for Namine and me, especially me by Soras demand of looking out for my well being. He's nervous about the baby and me getting rest to travel. And what I've been noticing is that everyday my belly seems bigger, my cravings have gone down a little, and I don't have rough morning sickness that much anymore.

Sora has already told me that I might have just a couple more weeks until the baby could be born, and it makes me a little nervous. I don't want to bring Axel's and my baby into this world without everything being over with.

Leon and Sora went into the little town just before the place that Axel and Riku are to buy some food and to see if they can spot anyone from Organization D. "Okay we are back!" Sora said and hugged me really hard.

Leon walked in and sat in front of me and beckoned the others to come and sit around us. "I spotted one of them just walking. I don't know if they saw us but it may be so, so keep your guard up. Cloud, Sora, and I will be standing guard until tomorrow. So Namine and Roxas can rest." I scrunched my face, "We will search and attack tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Roxas and Namine you both stay here, Sora will put a 5 layer shield over this tent so none of them can get in. As far as we know, Larxene is the only one who can destroy or break barriers and shields. So if that happens, Roxas I want you to take Namine and run. Don't fight, don't risk the baby." Leon said as he put his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded.

All of us are restricted to this tent. No one can leave except the people on guard, in case of someone finding us and killing us all. I grabbed the bag I came with and looked at my cell phone, Hm, 15 missed calls and 30 text messages. I guess it could be from Biana, Ron and mom. I turned my cell off and looked through my bag. I pulled out clothes, my wallet and found something I haven't touched in a long time.

'Hm, my journal. I haven't written in it for ages.' I opened it to the first page. and read the opening statement. 'I have dreams, hopes, visions, and nightmares- I am only human.' I laughed at this. I am not human. I am a tool created to save the people of the world. A pre-determined destiny is that of mine while normal humans have many other roads and paths to travel down- I have no choice. Same with Sora, his destiny is to protect me until its all over then what next? We won't know until that day, the day to dread for eternity. Is this how Sora feels?

I flipped through the next couple pages in which talked about how much I hate Trios and that my new place is so freeing. But then, I heard a 'PST' at the my side of the tent. I poked my head out to see it was only Sora. Thank you jeebus!

"Hey Rox.." Sora said as he sat on the floor.

"Hey."

"This job gets boring real fast. But I think you should stop reading your journal and take a nap. You should be getting to sleep so you have energy to continue." He said sitting outside my side tent. I furrowed my brow in frustration.

"Damn it I am fine, stop telling me what I should do!" Sora was taken a back from my sudden burst of emotional distress. Then he fell silent. I knew what I had said offended him in a way even though he didn't show it because of my being pregnant-its a normal emotion, right? Anyways, I started feeling really bad about it and wanted to make amends.

"Sora, I mean," I paused trying to find a way he could understand without being offended. "I am just tired of everyone telling me what I should do and ordering me around." Sora looked at me and smiled. I looked at him and smiled too.

"Aw, its okay Roxas. I know it sucks being ordered around, but its for your safety." Sora looked at his hand and the bracelet around it. "If you were to die, I don't know what the superiors in the garden will do to us." I looked to the side, lacing what he said into my own thoughts. "And its not only will be eternally punished if you died, but we don't want you to die because we have a brother bond and your the closest one to me, like my other half and if you died, I'd probably never get over it."

I smiled. "Oh you'll get over it," I grinned devilishly, "plus if you do let me die, I'd haunt your ass for eternity." I laughed and Sora scoffed.

I poked my head back into the tent and laid there with the door open so he and I could talk more. He started telling me about when he first met Riku in this life he told me that he didn't like him that much at first until they talked to each other and started to love him.

We talked until I started dozing off into a light sleep. I still heard everything he said but barely said anything until I finally fell asleep. The last thing I heard was, "Is he asleep? Okay then lets go.."

--------------------------------------------------

**-Axel pov-**

The next morning I was awakened by a loud slam of a door, and scream of a girl. I woke up on the floor with Riku sitting up beside me, he was looking at what was happening. "Get in there along with them you filthy whore." I lifted my head up to see Larxene being shoved in the cell by none other than that bastard Trios.

With a loud thump Larxene was on the floor, covered in blood, sweat and tears. "You are to stay here with the rest of the filth. You say you are here to spread the darkness, and you never would change, but all of it was a damned lie. You will die with your precious 'brother' and wish you never set foot on this land." A burning smell came from Trios, like he was beyond pissed.

Without hesitation he left and slammed the cell door. Larxene pushed herself against the wall in the shadows and started whimpering. It sure in hell wasn't like her to be like this, usually she was a hard ass with a soft spot for Marluxia. No this is very different, and kinda scared me a little bit.

I crawled over to her and looked at her wounds. She had been whipped too, multiple times. New scars and scabs formed over old ones making her body look horrible. I thought that our 'dad' liked Larxene? Does he let Trios do this to her? I put my arm around her and tried to assure her me and Riku would help her and get her out of this too. "Larxene, Riku and I are gonna escape from here, come with us."

She looked at me and I could tell she really wanted that. "Why would you want to help me? After all I did to all of you, why would you?" She cried into my shoulder.

"Well, maybe it's because I lived with you and realized that truly you are a nice person, just didn't want to die. The past is the past there is no time to be mad at that when larger, more malicious plots are in effect." I felt Riku also come over and sit by her and to helped me comfort her. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Listen Larxene, if you feel it was wrong to do all this and want to live in happiness and forgiven of all bad things then you should join us." She cried even harder in my shoulder.

"That's the thing, I never wanted to be apart of it, but our 'father' wanted us too. That's why he never loved you or mom, plus," She moved her hand to her stomach, "I don't want to bring up my child in the darkness."

Riku and I had the same reaction, "YOUR PREGNANT?" She nodded in tears.

"Yeah, I am 4 months, right before Marluxia got taken from me." I was joyed for her and really felt like I should help her for the sake of the child, just like me.

Then we hear the door open again with a even bigger slam. I felt Larxene shaking next to me, and fear shone vivid on her face. All three of us looked towards the door and saw Trios stomping over to us along with Zexion and Mikael. Trios picked me up by my shirt collar and held me against the wall. "Today you die."

He grabbed my neck and threw me out of the cell onto the hard earth that dirtied me up even more than the cell did. Trios looked furiously at me, his eyes were burning with rage and jealousy.

"I have been ordered to kill you since we only needed one hostage. Maybe for the hell of it I'll slice him open too, just because I want to." He said and made me look over, Zexion held Riku by his neck too. Then walked over to me. He picked me up by my neck again and choked the shit out of me, until an alarm spreaded throughout the wide area.

Trios's eyes widened and looked at Zexion. A few seconds later I saw Three people I never thought I'd see ever again.

"Cloud, Leon, Sora!" Riku managed to scream while being held captive by Zexion. Zexion dropped Riku and Mikael dropped Larxene and headed to the group that was heading to us. Trios looked at me then the group, then at me and dropped me too.

I caught my breath and crawled over to Larxene and Riku and helped them up. "We are finally being rescued!" We all stood on our feet and crept over to them without being seen while the battle was coming on.

Trios faced Leon, Cloud face Mikael and Sora faced Zexion. Leon didn't hesitate a moment to swing his sword at Trios. Trios pulled out his sword and blocked the very powerful hit, pushed Leon back. Leon steadily slid back keeping his balance and waited for Trios to attack him.

Trios stood still while Leon held his battle ready stance, waiting for Larxene, Riku and I to get behind them so we could retreat.

Mikael violently attacked Cloud who was prepared for anything defended against the attacks given. Mikael gave out a stream of attacks without a moment of pause or hesitation. Cloud knew there was an intent to kill leaking from this man, and Cloud loved it. A perfect opponent he's ever had. His string of attacks pushed Cloud back but not for long, in between one of the last attacks, Cloud gathered all his strength and released it all in one attack and hit him directly send him flying over into the cell wall. Blood gushed from his wound and mouth, rendering him submissive. Cloud laughed as he knew he won, but wanted more fighting now that he was feeling the adrenaline rush throughout his body.

Sora stood a few feet in front of Zexion with blade in hand awaiting the first move. Zexion stood in position holding his Lexicon out and waited also. Neither wanted to make the first move because they both didn't really like fighting. They just stared at each other. Just when Zexion was about to cast a spell from it Trios made a signal to retreat because of Mikael and his serious injury.

Larxene, Riku, and I made it all the way over behind Leon, Cloud, and Sora, and continued to leave ahead of them knowing they'll catch up.

Trios too notice of it and how injured Mikael was "Dammit, retreat!"

Zexion took heed retreated along with Trios. Trios looked back at the group, "You all will die by the hands of darkness if you don't bow to it. Starting with Roxas and our unborn child."

Leon, Cloud and Sora ran as fast as possible out of the hell prison and followed after us. As we made our escape fear jolted through my being, with a mix of lots of other emotions. The main one was excitement to see my love again and be free.

When we made it out we saw the other members of the organization that surrounded us. "Fuck!" Leon and Cloud and Sora finally caught up and jumped into battle really quickly.

"Run!" Sora screamed at us as he fended one of the members out of the way to make a pathway for us to continue on.

I took no hesitation and helped carry Riku on with Larxene. As we continued on our saviors followed us and continued to fight off the demons of the darkness and the members who followed us.

When we got far enough from them Sora made a 5 layer barrier so they couldn't pass to get to us. Safely behind the barrier Sora took Riku and helped him along to the tent and Leon took Larxene to help her. Cloud walked over to me and asked me if I needed assistance to walk or not. I humbly refused, I felt good enough to walk on from here.

I followed the group to a tent hidden in the bushes and trees, making it almost impossible to detect. Leon opened the flap to the tent and we all entered. The inside looked big and like a mini house. Leon showed us to where we are gonna sleep, then I walked by a room with a slightly opened door flap and saw the blonde haired kid I fell in love with.

My subconscious mind took a hold of my body and movement and I felt myself walk over to his room and lay right next to him while he slept. I saw his belly and our kid. I rested my hand on his belly and fell asleep right there. But there was one thing bothering him, what Trios had said.

"_You all will die by the hands of darkness if you don't bow to it. Starting with Roxas and our unborn child."_

I moved my hand on Roxas's belly and grinned, "This is my baby."

-----------------------------------------------------

_Okay uh as you all can tell without me telling you, I love describing scenery or how to imagine nature magnificent beauty... I am a person who likes to do that and love to add it into my stories... Sadly I must add this story is almost over. I predict in about 4-5 more chapters after this, then maybe and epilogue. I am not entirely sure. And sorry for the unimaginative fight for Sora and Zexion.. ; Okay well don't forget to R&R :D _

amico migliore- best friend

irmão- brother

Unga Sarada- Meal Salad, which is my very special healthy dinner I make. Special and unique to me. Almost like a salad version of a bentou or ramen bowel...


	23. Can You Tell Me Why?

_**Dear readers! :D**_

_**I am so sorry I haven't been updating lately... My dad has been being a complete dick to me and my mom, making her cry and making me feel like an idiot that can never amount to anything, or become something of value to society. Her and i have been plaining to move and I have been trying to keep my grades up so I can get into the school that I want to go to. I want to go to the high school where she went when she was in high school.**_

_**But, slowly I have been working on all my fanfictions,**_

_**Blood Love -temp title-**_

_**MBFCL **_

_**Denial**_

_**Two Souls, One Destiny**_

_**And a few new ones for Naruto and Death Note... And one for KH but its a celebrity twist one. It came to me one day at school, but I'll save that story cause it really isn't interesting, but the story plot is really good.**_

_**In all honesty, I didn't really want to continue my stories because I don't feel I am a very good story writer. I have low self esteem, so I haven't been writing that much lately. The reason why I kept going was because of all your guyses sweet reviews and my mom telling me "good job sweetie!"**_

_**Remember I love all my readers and Thank you for being understanding of me! C:**_

_**Oh yeah and my editor hasn't been on in a while for like 3 weeks, so if anyone would like to be my editor please send me a PM because I have bad spelling on some words and horrible punctuation. So if you would like to thankkies! **_

_**Okay so enough of my pathetic ramblings I must get ready for bed its around one in the morning here and I am borderlining insanity... **_

_**Anywho... have a great -insert time of day here-**_

**_Love,_**

_**Neardax Dre-chan (Chie lancerXpennae) what ever you know me as! **_


	24. What IS?

_Hello again! Okay I just have a few things to say,_

_First off if you want to know about the other stories I am writing, take a look at my journal on deviantart. I posted it and it will be there. Plus stories I haven't mentioned on here. They all will be there! : D_

Okay, thats all I wanted to say. Besides that I am typing up he chapters to these stories. I can't say when they'll be put up, but they will be! I promise!!

Please, after you read my journal, send me your thoughts. On a note on dA, a PM here, or an email. ( Email provided on journal )

Thank you!

-Drea


	25. Peace Love and WAR

HEY GUYS!

I'm sorry about this... but I do not have a computer yet.. it is becoming really bad. I am sorry, but i have been working on my stories. In fact, I finished MBFCL and TSOD.

I also am halfway through the Zexion Lexaeus fic. I have it written down. I will add all my stories updates on my new website .com

I did draw Trios Surrgart for those who wanted to see how I have him pictured, though it is about a year old drawing... Please enjoy and have a glorious time.

~Luxord-perv


	26. Sweet Salvation

It seemed like a dream. I woke up, it was dark, and I felt surprising warmth cuddling me, holding my belly. Dizzily I saw a mass of red hair. I wanted to stay awake, but i was really tired and fatigued. So I rested my head down and fell back asleep. I wish I had stayed awake, maybe I could have seen if the person there was who I thought it was. But it seemed like a dream.

It only felt like a few seconds but I woke up, and there was only one source of warmth, the little sunray hitting my face. I sat up and stretched my rested limbs out of their sleepy state and look on the side of me, where I thought I felt the warmth. I put my hand on the spot next to me and I felt faint warmth. Like something was there long ago. I felt the baby moving in my stomach. I looked at my stomach and saw him or her pushing. It didn't feel weird at all, it felt like butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. I placed my hand on the spot and felt inside and out him or her pressing and pushing. It was wonderful.

Before I new it, a smile spread on my face and found myself humming a tune to him or her. The vision of us resting in the castle in the sky sounds excellent at this point, just Axel, me, and our baby.

"Rox, are you awake?" I looked up and saw a mass of brown spiky hair and blue eyes spying around the corner of the tent door. I nodded, and he stepped in and smiled at me. I sat there and rubbed my belly where the baby was resting. He came over and sat next to me. "is the baby moving?"

"Yeah," I grabbed his hand and put it where the baby was pushing, "feel it?"

He jumped back and had a look of surprise and fascination. He kept his hand there and marveled at me. I sat there and let him whisper to the baby. "Rox, this is amazing. I can't wait to see my nephew or niece." I continued my flawless smile.

"Hey-" I started then stopped. Sora looked at me with confusion.

"What is it?"

I looked at him then saddened a little. "I woke up in a daze last night and thought I felt Axel next to me, but it seemed like a dream." I looked down and kept rubbing my belly.

"Axel is-" He paused a moment, "is here."

I looked at Sora with a murderous glare. "WHAT? Why didn't anyone wake me?" I got up, but felt a cramp in my belly and sat back down. My heart pumped fast in my chest, felt as though my heart was going to suddenly explode within my chest.

Sora looked at me then smiled. "He wanted to surprise you." He stood up and put out his hand. "He is waiting for you outside..." I looked at Sora and took his hand. He helped me up and we walked into the bigger part of the tent and there he was. He sat on the floor very skinny and pale. He had his red hair down in his face and he looked up to see me and then turned away.

I furrowed my brow and started to walk to him but then quickly stopped when I heard him speak. "Don't come over here right now. I don't want you to see me right now." Then Leon entered and sat down next to Axel.

"Why not? Axel, I love you and waited long to hold you again!" I started letting the tears fall from my face. "Please let me see you, I don't care if you have your face torn, I don't care if your face has anything on it, please let me hold you!"

Axel got up and walked to the door of the next tent. "Sorry Roxas, I couldn't live with myself if your eyes gazed upon my shame." He exited and never once looked at me. Sora immediately followed him and zipped up the door.

I cried and started to the door but immediately stopped by Riku. I looked up at him on the verge of crying, trying to break free of Riku's grasp on me. Riku stood firm. "Let him go." My legs felt wobbly and I fell with a soft thump. Riku caught me and helped me all the way down on the floor.

"Roxas," He spoke to me in my depressed mode, "I was promised not to tell you why this is, but I let you know now, just accept his wishes. He'll be right out and you can be with him."

I gazed at the boy through teary eyes wanting so much to slap him. I wanted to explode all over tears and

I hurriedly stood up with Riku's help and went back into my hidey-hole. I lay on the mattress and smashed my face down into the pillow. Why doesn't vur want me to see him? What the hell is going on?

Growing tired of laying on my side, I flipped over on my back and closed my eyes to stop building tears from escaping. Then I heard someone call him. He looked over to the tent flap and saw it to be Sora. I turned my head in frustration and closed my eyes to hold back the streams of tears that tried to escape.

"Rox..." I heard Sora say as I felt his movements coming toward me. I persisted my silence and my confusion.

Sora continued and lay next to me and I felt him cuddle me and rest his head atop mine. I felt his chest move and listened as he breathed in and out for his sigh. Then he spoke, "Rox, Axel changed into his demon form. When we got him, his appearance was unusual and very weird."

I opened my eyes, stared at him, and listened to more of his explanation.

"He didn't want you to see it Rox, he wanted your opinion of him to never change." Sora rubbed my belly, "He told me that he wanted so much to hold you, to kiss you again. But not as a horrible monster."

I sat there still silent, refusing to talk even though I knew Axel's origin. Sora laid with me still and petted my head making those words sink into my head. I got them; I processed them, over and over again. My brain accepts it, but my heart screamed loud at me. 'My opinion of him would never change! I love him and nothing would make me stop loving him! My vur, my flame that burns deep within me. Nothing, not even death itself would not extinguish that fire. It burns for eternity.'

We both sat down in the complete silence once more. Damn I hated this silence, but what else could I have listened to? I wasn't looking at Sora anymore but I could tell his emotion, he was worried and scared. Only I could probably guess right why he felt that way. Because of destiny, and because what might happen to us when we have served our cause here.

I wish I could tell him. I wish I had the correct answer, but I did not, I cannot. That is what makes me even more depressed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw it, red hair and those emerald green eyes spying at me. Sora saw him too because he nudged me a bit to ask if I wanted to see him now. Of course I did, was he crazy? I nodded at him and we got out of the cuddle.

Axel stepped in looking thin and lanky staring at me with so much happiness and sadness in those beautiful eyes. He looked worn. It made me want to cry even more. Sora stood and walked out zipping the tent door behind him. I sat up and leaned on my arms back looking at the red head and then looking away.

I knew deep in my heart I was wrong for being a bit mad at Axel for this, but I couldn't help it. Axel slowly walked over to me and I shuttered at his movement. His hand calloused from the torture he has experienced touched my shoulder. My skin tingled feeling him here with me.

If only it had been a dream. To see his face and have it disappear on me again; I will not have it. Not again.

His hand slid down the outline of my arm to my hand, and placed a gentle kiss upon my neck. His other hand had slipped pass my arm and gently placed itself on my tummy.

'_My love, I am sorry for this. But I cannot help life. I am a nasty creature, Angel, human, and demon. I did not wish you to see me as what I fight to get rid of everyday. The demon blood that fills me, I do not want it. I love you, forever my love.'_

Tears fell down my cheek as he whispered in my ear. He held me close to him as though he never wanted to let me go.

"Axel," I turned to him through and gazed through my soaked eyes to stare into his. "I love you. And I always will for eternity and more."

Their lips met in a sweet embrace. Their hands and arms wrapped firmly around one another not letting go or wanting to. Axel suddenly lifted up the blonde like a sweet bride and carried him to the flat bed and laid him gently upon the mat.

Sweet birds still sung sweet melodies outside the tent. Animals in all their natural state scurrying in and through bushes and trees. The sun slowly going across the beautiful sky.

Moments slowly pass for the two men, as they slowly pulled garments off, as they held their bodies pressed against one another. Quiet moans escaped only to be heard by them.

Sweet pleasure filled their body cavities as they made sweet, sweet love to one another. Their hearts beat as one entire entity; for they are not separate, but whole.

As they climaxed, the men lay down, and held each other once more. They lay awake as the sun sets red, Smiling and enjoying each other's company.

'_Soon, this will all be over._

_And soon you will __**die**__'_

* * *

Seimei: hey all. I'm sorry this chapter is so short. 2-3 more and the story will be completed. I also have another story. I'll post it on dA for reviews and stuff. I will also post it on my page here on .


End file.
